Apoyo a Konoha
by Nancy Xanat
Summary: En una misión de kakashi y naruto se encuentran con un tipo que al parecer puede controlar los líquidos. Una historia donde percy y naruto se encuentran
1. Encuentros

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo uno: encuentros

Pov. Percy

Voy por la calle de la ciudad hacia el parque, decidí pasar un rato de tranquilidad, libre de dioses, monstruos, etc, me siento a la sombra de un árbol grande que hay y veo a las personas que están aquí, veo a algunos padres con sus hijos disfrutando del tiempo y eso como siempre, me llena algo de nostalgia y es que no puedo evitar preguntarme como sería mi vida si mis padres y yo fuéramos gente normal, suspiro y sonrió, bueno eso no importa, ahora lo que me falta es Annabeth, pero ella esta en su casa con su padre.

Pov. Naruto.

Genial, Kakashi sensei y yo estamos algo perdidos por esta ciudad y lo peor de todo es que aquí nadie parece poder controlar el chacra, todos parecen ser personas normales y corrientes, exepto aquellos monstruos que nos encontramos akashi sensei y yo, eso era preocupante ya que al parecer nuestras herramientas ninja no podía dañarlos y otra cosa también extraña es que al parecer la gente de aquí no parece darse cuenta de ellos.

-Y ahora que hacemos Kakashi sensei, ya me cansé, de veras!

-Calma Naruto, ya encontraremos donde descansar.

-No entiendo por que la abuela Tsunade nos mando aquí.

-Son órdenes de la hokague.

-¿Pero qué espera que encontremos aquí?

-Gente que nos pueda ayudar contra los akatsuki y Orochimaru.

-¿Pero usted cree que los encontraremos kakashi sensei?

-No lo sé.

-!Tengo hambre, de veras!

-¿Tranquilo, que tal si descansamos en ese parque?

Caminamos hacia ahí y nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol.

-Solo espero que esto valga la pena.

Pov. Percy

Siento como dos personas se sientan al otro lado del árbol, pero siento que ellos no son personas normales, me preguntó si no serán monstruos.

-¿No se cansa de leer ese libro Kakashi sensei?- oigo lo que dicen.

-No

-Debería dejar de leerlo.

-Y tu deberías dejar de comer tanto ramel.

¿Sensei? Me parece que eso es de Japón, pero decido que es mejor alejarme poco a poco.

Pov. Kakashi

Ya llevábamos tres días aquí en América y aún no encontrábamos a alguien para que nos ayudara, pero lo cierto, es que la misión real es mantener alejado a Naruto de la tierra de fuego para que no fuera a buscar a Sasuke, por eso es que se usó esta excusa para alejarlo mientras "buscamos a gente que nos pueda ayudar" que yo ya sabía que no íbamos a encontrar.

-Bien suficiente -cierro el libro- hora de continuar.

-Kakashi sensei, tengo hambre, de veras!

-Esta bien, buscaremos un lugar para comer- digo aburrido.

Cuando estuvimos como dos calles alejados del parque oigo un gruñido al parecer Naruto también lo escuchó ya que volteo a verme, poco a poco nos volteamos y vimos un perro enorme de color negro.

\- No puede ser!, ya estoy muy cansado para más ataques!

La verdad es que ahora estaba de acuerdo con Naruto, mi chacra ya era muy poco.

\- ¿Qué sugieres Naruto?

\- ¿Correr?

Y así comenzamos a correr pero pronto nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, la hokague y yo nunca imaginamos que seres así existieran, así que esto para mi era nuevo.

El perro se abalanzó sobre nosotros y sacamos nuestro kunai para defendernos pero antes de que llegara algo paso.

Continuara...


	2. Presentándose

Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo dos: Presentaciones

Pov. Percy

Decidí seguir a esos dos tipos para averiguar quienes eran, esos dos estaban pero en muy mal estado, ví como corrieron para escapar del perro del infierno y quedar atrapados en el callejón, el perro se abalanzó hacia ellos y decidí intervenir, salte sobre su espalda y metí a contracorriente ahí, pronto el perro se hizo polvo.

-Están bien?

Ellos me miraban asombrados, el chico era como de 16 años llevaba ropa naranja con algo de negro, el otro tipo era como de 23 más o menos, el llevaba pantalón azul y creo que una especie de camisa y encima un chaleco verde, tenía la mitad de su rostro tapado, ambos llevaban una especie de protector en la frente que tenía una imagen que me recordaba a una hoja, solo que el tipo mayor llevaba cubriendo el ojo izquierdo con eso, así que solo era visible el ojo derecho.

-Quién eres tu?- preguntó el chico de naranja

-tranquilos no voy a hacerles nada malo

El tipo mayor me examinó

\- Soy Percy Jackson- les tendí la mano

Algo pareció recordar el tipo de naranja

\- Hola!, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras!

\- Genial, mucho gusto Naruto- estreche su mano

\- Bueno, yo soy Kakashi Hatake

\- Un gusto también, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí.

Pov. Naruto

Seguimos a Percy por la ciudad y Kakashi sensei me apartó un poco

-Que pasa Kakashi sensei?

-No deberíamos confiarnos tanto de él

-Pero el puede ser al que estamos buscando, no lo cree Kakashi sensei?

Me miró asombrado.

\- No lo se

-Oigan vienen o no?

Me voltee hacia Percy

-Claro, de veras!

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque ya que habíamos vuelto ahí, percy se sentó frente a nosotros.

Nos miró con curiosidad- y bien, qué son ustedes exactamente?

-A que te refieres?

-Es lógico que ustedes no son mortales comunes y corrientes

-Mortales?- preguntó Kakashi sensei- acaso tu no lo eres?

\- Diganme ustedes primero

\- Lo siento pero no- respondió kakashi sensei- agradecemos mucho que nos ayas ayudado pero no podemos decir nada.

Percy suspiro y después de haber dudado un poco dijo - esta bien yo les diré, yo en realidad soy un semidiós, mitad dios y mitad mortal y soy hijo de poseidon.

-Queeeeé?- digo asombrado -en cerio?

-Si

-Yo no te puedo creer sin pruebas- dijo Kakashi sensei

-Como quieras, de todas formas se nota que están cansados, a parte de que tienen hambre, si quieren les puedo ayudar

\- No gracias- respondió Kakashi sensei

-Yo quiero ir con el- dije- usted puede adelantarse yo puedo encontrarlo

Kakashi sensei pareció meditarlo y dijo- esta bien iremos con él.

Caminamos como 8 cuadras y llegamos a un apartamento

\- nos trajiste a tu casa?- pregunté

-sí- se encogió de hombros y abrió.

Kakashi sensei y yo entramos, el depositó sus llaves en la mesa y una señora de pelo castaño salió

-hijo ya volviste?

-si madre

ella se fijo en nosotros- y ellos?

-A si, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake

\- Mucho gusto- ella nos sonrió- bueno Percy voy a salir

-Esta bien mamá

Su madre era tan linda que me lleno un poco de tristeza al no tener a mi madre conmigo pero se me paso.

-Tomen asiento por favor

Kakashi sensei y yo nos sentados

Él fue a la cocina y volvió con comida

\- Tomen

-Gracias- dijimos los dos

Se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre.

-Hola Paul

-Hola Percy

-Buenos días- nos saludo asombrado

Inclinados la cabeza

-Ellos son Naruto y Kakashi, unos conocidos míos.

-Ah, esta bien, tengo una junta así que me voy

-Esta bien

Luego de que se fue le pregunte a percy

-Quién era él?

-Mi padrastro

-Así que no es tu padre biológico?- preguntó Kakashi sensei

-como dije antes soy un semidiós, mortal de parte de mi madre y dios de parte de mi padre

-Debe ser genial ser un semidiós

-tal vez-dijo algo dudoso-, pero todo tiene sus pros y sus contra

-Entonces es verdad-dijo kakashi sensei

-Si

Terminamos de comer y percy dijo que podíamos meternos a bañar y así lo hicimos ya que apestábamos.

-ya que ya están mejor presentables salgamos a dar una vuelta

Pov. Kakashi

Después de cambiarnos seguimos a este chico y nos dirigimos a la playa.

\- Bien-dijo el chico sentándose en la arena con los pies en el agua- ahora si me van a decir qué son ustedes?

-Kakashi sensei yo creó que podemos confiar en él.

Elevé una ceja- no hasta comprobar que lo que nos dijo es cierto.

El chico suspiro- bien, entonces les comprobaré lo que digo- dijo alzando la mano al agua e inmediatamente después el agua se elevó a la altura de su mano, yo me quede asombrado pero pensé que era tal vez un tipo de genjutsu.

-guau-dijo Naruto asombrado

-Aun no me convences -le dije- podría tratarse de un genjutsu

-mm... No se que es un genjutsu pero te aseguró que lo que ves es cierto.

Comenzó a forma distintas figuras con el agua y lo hizo venir frente a mi cara, en un rato era un caballo alado, después un pez, luego un pájaro y así sucesivamente, me quite el protector de mi sharinkan y no percibí ningún genjutsu en el, lo que estaba viendo era algo cierto, quede más que asombrado.

-Bien, ahora ya se convenció kakashi sensei?

-De acuerdo te creó-dije cubriéndome nuevamente el sharinkan

-Eso es genial, porque ya me estaba cansando, de veras!.

-Bueno ya

-Y ahora que ya los convencí a los dos, diganme ahora, que son ustedes?

-Con gusto, nosotros somos ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y venimos aquí por órdenes de la hokague.

Dijo Naruto sin que lo pudiera detener, el chico quedó perplejo.

-Ok, vamos paso a paso, lo único que pude comprender es que ustedes son ninjas.

-Así es, de veras!

El chico me miró, obviamente quería una mejor explicación

-Bien-suspire mientras me sentaba también al igual que Naruto-nosotros, como lo acaba de decir Naruto, somos ninjas, venimos de una aldea que se llama konoha o también conocida como la aldea escondida entre las hojas, una aldea escondida es un lugar donde se entrenan gente para ser shinobi o ninja como quieras llamarle, el o la hokague es el que esta en el más alto rango, en otras palabras en responsable de proteger a los civiles,- lo mire- entiendes?

-mm... Creó que si, ninjas, aldeas y hokague, creó que lo tengo, entonces ustedes no tienen poderes ni nada por el estilo?

-ah, si, por así decirlo, nosotros podemos controlar el chacra, que es el poder que hay en todas las personas y nosotros trabajamos para controlarlo, hay el taijutsu, que es el combate mano a mano, el genjutsu, que es cuando se trata de las ilusiones...

-Lo que me decías cuando no me creías

-Así es, como decía, también esta el ninjutsu que cuando controlas los elementos o haces uso de tu chacra, aquí Naruto es experto en clones de sombra.

-Así es, de veras- contestó Naruto animado y se levantó- jutsu multi clones de sombra!- y a continuación aparecieron otros seis Narutos, inmediatamente la gente volteo asombrada, al ver esto, el chico Percy tronó los dedos e inmediatamente después la gente siguió como si nada, alse una ceja.

\- Que fue eso?

-supongo que lo llamarían, mm... Como era?... A si, genjutsu

-Asi que les pusiste una ilusión

-algo así... Solo controle la niebla para que pensaran que no vieron nada y seguían sin ver nada.

-Niebla?- preguntó Naruto- cual niebla?

-La niebla mágica que separa el mundo mortal de lo divino, supongo que se abran dado cuenta que los mortales no ven a los monstruos que hay

Asi es-dijimos ambos

-Pues eso es obra de la niebla, es como una cortina a los ojos de los mortales, así si yo muestro mi espada ellos simplemente verían un palo de golf.

-Interesante-dije

-Así es, pero diganme ahora, por que están aquí?

-Buen punto, de veras!- Naruto le tendió el pergamino que la hokague nos dio para por si "encontráramos" a alguien, claro eso era puro teatro, pero ahora...

Al abrir el chico el pergamino lo miró confundido

-Esto... Yo solo leo griego antiguo chico... Esto esta en japonés o en chino como sea pero no lo entiendo.

-Bueno, no es nada importante-se lo quite de las manos mientras sonreía con el ojo

-Pero Kakashi sensei!-dijo Naruto-a él es a quien hemos estado buscando y al fin lo encontramos!, de veras!

El chico miro curioso mientras se me caída una gota atrás de la cabeza.

-me estaban buscando?

-No!-contesté

-Kakashi sensei- Naruto me miro serio-según tengo entendido la abuela tsunade nos mando aquí para buscar gente que nos pudiera ayudar contra los akatsuki y Orochimaru, amenos que..., ustedes hayan hecho todo esto solo para alejarme de todo.

-Eso sería algo muy bajo-dijo el chico.

-Entonces, Kakashi sensei?

Suspire-tiene razón Naruto, todo esto fue solo para alejarte de Konoha, no queríamos que corrieras peligro y jamás pensamos que aquí habrían... Gente fuera de lo común.

Naruto lo pensó un poco y después dijo - Pero aun así- dijo con determinación-ahora que ya encontramos a alguien podemos llevar ayuda a la gente de la hoja.

-Naruto,-le empiece a decir-para eso ser necesitaría como un tipo de alianza entre nosotros y, además, no sabemos si el quiera ayudar a una gente desconocida.

Naruto lo miró-nos podrías ayudar por favor?- lo miró seriamente-necesitamos la ayuda, de veras!

El chico lo miró incómodo-bueno... No se...

-Por favor, no harías tu cualquier cosa para proteger a tu gente?

-Si, pero..., para empezar es algo muy delicado y tendría que consultarlo a los dioses, además de que, como dice Kakashi sensei, no se si ellos quieran formar parte de una guerra.

-Entiendo-dijo Naruto cabizbajo

-Pero puedo preguntar a los dioses y a ellos, quizás si quieran ayudar... Les propongo algo... Que tal si mañana nos vemos aquí a primera hora del día?

-De veras?-contestamos los dos asombrados

-Si, que dicen aceptan?

-claro!, de veras!

Me encogí de hombros-esta bien, supongo que no tenemos nada que perder.

Continuara...


	3. Hablando con los dioses

Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo tres: Hablando con los dioses.

Pov. Percy

Después de esa charla me dirigí al olimpo para consultarlo con los dioses, llegué al Emplee State y le dije al portero que quería ir al piso 600. Al llegar solo estaban Zeus y Apolo.

-Buenas tardes- me incline ante ellos

-Buenas tardes Percy Jackson-contestó Zeus

-Muy bien día-dijo Apolo junto con una gran sonrisa

\- Por que presiento que ya saben lo que les vengo a decir?

-Por supuesto que ya lo sabemos!- dijo Apolo-recuerda que soy el dios del sol así que todo lo veo.

-Y yo soy el rey de los dioses y del cielo.-dijo Zeus

-Ah, genial-dije sonriente-de ser así ya no tengo que contarles nada-pusieron caras de arrepentimiento-ya que ustedes los, oh, grandes dioses griegos lo saben todo, así que... Que opinan?

Se hizo un silencio hasta que Apolo habló. -pues nosotros, mi padre y yo pensamos que por una parte sería bueno ayudar, por si nosotros también en algún momento lleguemos a necesitar su ayuda.

-Pero por otra parte se trata de otro mundo así que no sabemos si es que no solamente ocasionemos más problemas- continuó Zeus- ya que los enemigos de ellos podrían aliarse con los nuestros como los monstruos.

-Comprendo-conteste

-Por ahora será mejor que llame a los otros-dijo Zeus, hizo tronar los dedos y después de un rato comenzaron a aparecer los demás dioses, ahora que ya había pasado las guerras habían mucho más tronos.

-Hola Percy- saludó mi padre Poseidon sonriendo como siempre.

-Hola padre-le respondí alegre de verlo

-Para que es esta reunión?-preguntó preocupado-pasa algo malo?

-No!-le conteste en seguida-solo se les va a preguntar algo

Alzó una ceja -de verdad?

-Si, tu tranquilo-le Sonreí

-Bueno, esta bien-sonrió de vuelta y se fue a sentar a su trono

Cuando ya todos estaban aquí, Zeus comenzó con la reunión.

-Los convoque a todos para tratar de un asunto... Importante-todos comenzaron a murmurar, Zeus se tubo que aclarar la garganta-como les decía se trata de un par de shinobbis de la aldea de la hoja que al parecer han pedido nuestra ayuda para la guerra que enfrentan y queremos saber lo que opinan los demás, si están de acuerdo o no.

Y todos comenzaron a murmurar nuevamente, yo solo rode los ojos, los dioses no cambian cuando se trata de eso, al menos ahora si reclaman a sus hijos en poco tiempo no como cuando yo llegue al campamento y la cabaña de Hermes estaba llena de semidioses.

-Yo digo que hay que ir!- gritó Ares como siempre cuando se trata de enfrentamientos, eso me sacó de mis pensamientos y posee atención nuevamente a lo que estaba pasando.

-No podemos tomar una decisión tan apresurada!-le respondió Atenea-eso no estaría bien.

-Por qué?-preguntó Ares

-Que tal si al hacer eso solo ocasionamos más problemas-contestó Atenea-¿Qué tal al enterarse de este mundo utiliza a los monstruos?

-Ahh- dijo Ares

-Hombres!- dijo Artemisa

-EH!-dijimos todos los hombres

-Calma-dijo Hestia-¿que tal si primero escuchamos toda la historia?

Todos me miraron mientras yo suspiraba- pues yo... Y comencé a relatarles todo.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- terminé mi relato, todos estaban en silencio algunos meditando, otros no tanto.

-Bueno esta claro que no tenemos la obligación de ir, ya que al parecer solo engañaron a este muchacho para que no hiciera una tontería.

-Si pero la guerra... Digo... Ese chico quiere nuestra ayuda-dijo rápidamente Ares

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ares-dijo Apolo-ese chico nos necesita, de hecho esto merece un haiku

-Ni lo pienses!- dijo Artemisa lanzándole una flecha.

-No seas tan duro conmigo hermanita- Apolo hizo un puchero.

-Ya te dije que no soy ti hermanita!

-Bueno ya!-grito Zeus ya cansado de la discusión- quién opina que debemos de ir a ayudar?

-¿Qué opinas del chico Perseus?-me preguntó Atenea.

-mmm, bueno...a pesar de que parece despistado, creó que el estaría dispuesto a hacer todo para proteger a su hogar-dije convencido.

-¿Como se llama?- preguntó Hécate

-Naruto Uzumaki

Hécate comenzó a hacer una especie de magia y cuando término, miro a Apolo -este niño es especial, verdad?

-Pues si-contestó él- según algunas visiones que tuve el es el jinchuriki del kyubi

Todos expansión asombrados y yo no entendía nada de nada.

-A ver- levante las manos- ¿qué es un jinchuriki?

-Así se le conoce a quienes tienen a una bestia con cola dentro de ellos-explicó Atenea.

-Ahh... Bueno.

-No entendiste, ¿cierto?

-Para empezar, ¿a que te refieres cuando dices bestia con cola?... Digo... Que yo sepa casi todas las "bestias" tienen cola.

Atenea suspiro- una bestia con cola es una gran cantidad de chacra con forma, actualmente hay nueve, se conocen conforme a sus colas.

-Me acuerdo que el una cola es el Shukaku -dijo Ares-el ocho colas el Hachibi y el nueve colas el kyubi.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunté

-Solo me acuerdo de esos chaval

-Ahh... Genial

-Bueno ya te enterarás más de ellos después- intervino Atenea- por ahora solo importa el kyubi.

-Yo digo que hay que ayudarlos-dijo Dionisio - todos volteamos asombrados-¿qué?

-Tu casi nunca intervienes a favor de alguien-contestó Afrodita

-Bueno creó que haya ahora no ha habido muchos problemas y me encantaría enseñarles a esos mortales mi poder.

-A mi en particular no me gusta la guerra- dijo Hades malhumorado- Hay tantos muertos que recoger y poco espacio.

-Tal vez si ayudamos podamos reducir algo de bajas- sugirió Hermes

-Además el chico quiere proteger a su hogar- dijo Hestia

-Entonces- habló Atenea-¿que opinan ustedes el resto del consejo?, ¿Lo aprueban?

Varias manos se levantaron en aprobación.

-Bien- dijo Zeus-ya que veo que la mayoría acepta, solo depende de que los semidioses también lo acepten, Perseus, eso ya depende de ti-asentí con la cabeza-bien entonces doy por terminada esta reunión.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse.

-Bueno, te veo en otro momento, Percy.

-Si padre.

Al final solo quedamos Zeus, Apolo y yo nuevamente

-Antes de que te retires Perseus-dijo Zeus-es necesario que te mostremos más o menos la historia de ese mundo y la historia del chico.

-Como desee señor, creó que eso me ayudara mucho-conteste.

Apolo colocó dos dedos en mi frente e inmediatamente después vino información de las aldeas escondidas a mi cabeza, me sentí un poco mareado pero luego me repuse.

-Bueno- dije- creó que comprendí un poco más sobre el jinchuriki.

-Bien ahora solo queda esperar la decisión de los semidioses-dijo Apolo

-Así es-conteste- bueno será mejor que ya me vaya.

-Mañana nos comunicas la decisión de los semidioses- me dijo Zeus

-De acuerdo.

Continuara...


	4. La decisión de los semidioses

Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo cuatro: la decisión de los semidioses.

Al llegar al campamento mestizo fui directamente con Quiron y le relate todo lo ocurrido

-Ya veo-contestó- entonces será mejor que llamemos a una reunión de consejeros.-ascendí

Me dirigí a la mesa de pin pon ya que ahí es donde usualmente tenemos nuestras reuniones, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, mire a todos y me alegre de verlos a todos ellos de nuevo.

Quiron se aclaró la garganta-bien ya que estamos todos reunidos ya podemos comenzar

-Aún no!-grito Miranda -Lou Ellen no me ha devuelto mi nariz!

Todos volteamos a verla y si que le faltaba la nariz-Lou Ellen, ¿te importaría devolverle la nariz a Miranda por favor?

-Yo no la tengo, de veras-respondió con las manos en alto y con una nariz en la mano izquierda.

-Si claro y a mi me gusta volar en aviones- respondí y todos comenzaron a reírse, por supuesto yo ni en un minuto podía aguantar en un avión.

-Ya basta niños- intervino Quiron- Lou, por favor?

-Esta bien - y le puso la nariz en su lugar.

-Ahora que ya no hay algún otro asunto será mejor que comencemos -todos pusieron atención-aquí Percy me comentó que se encontró con dos ninjas-comenzaron a murmurar como siempre- ellos quieren ayuda para proteger a su aldea en la guerra, fue un chico y un hombre el que le pudieron eso a Percy.

-Ninjas esta diciendo?-preguntó Malcom de Atenea

-Creó que será mejor que les expliques primero todo el asunto de ellos

-Si creó que si Percy, bien...-y comenzó a explicarles todo, yo no puse atención a lo que decía, en un rato estaba viendo las nubes y formando figuras en otro las cabañas y no me di cuenta de que ya había terminado hasta que Drew grito.

-Entonces hay muchos mundos aquí!

-Así es, pero todo esto no debe de revelarse a los otros con quienes tenemos contacto

-De acuerdo Quiron.

-Por ahora debemos decidir que hacer.

-Disculpa Quiron,-dijo Alyson de la cabina de Namesis-pero creo que primero deberíamos de hablarlo con nuestros compañeros de cabina.

-Si, quizás tengas razón

-De ahí ustedes pueden preguntar si quieren ayudar- sugerí

Todos ascendieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-Entonces será mejor que vayan con sus compañeros de cabina

Recordé que había quedo con Naruto y Kakashi- ah, y la respuesta la deben de dar a conocer mas tardar haste en un rato

-Que?- dijeron todos

Sonreí apenado- es que se me olvido decirles que quede con ellos mañana al amanecer.

-Entonces será mejor que se den prisa- comento Quiron

Cuando ya todos se habían ido me dirigí a mi cabina y me metí a bañar.

Cuando salí me cambie y me puse la playera naranja del campamento, inmediatamente después me dirigí a la mesa de pin pon, ya todos estaban ahí.

-Y bien, que les respondieron?-preguntó Quiron

-Que hay que ayudar!-contestaron todos muy decididos, Quiron y yo nos miramos, decidimos comenzar ya a planear.

-Entonces es hora de decidir lo que vamos a hacer, presten atención, como ya sabemos nosotros no podemos involucrarnos mucho con los mortales a menos que sea verdaderamente necesario por lo cual, debemos de ser muy cuidadosos.

-Entonces lo mejor sería que solo fueran unos cuantos de nosotros

-¿Y si mejor solo vamos y pateamos traseros?

-Clarisse, ya dijimos que no podemos involucrarnos mucho y Malcom estaría bien lo que dices

-Pero entonces quienes irían?

-No lo se Nyssa, a quien proponen?

-Pero y como cuantos irían?-preguntó Jack de la cabina de Hefesto, Jasón, Leo y Piper estaban en Nueva Roma, así que estaban los segundos a la cabeza.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo.

-Creó que lo mejor será que nos tomemos esto como una misión.

-A qué te refieres Quiron?-pregunté

-A que solo vayan tres como lo hacemos en las misiones, después de todo ellos no se esperaban encontrarse con nadie.

-Si, sería lo mejor-dijo pensativo Malcom-tomemos esto como una misión más ya que ser trata de otro mundo y solo podemos dar apoyo

Todos ascendieron de nuevo.

-Entonces vamos a elegir a los tres que van a ir- dije -yo por supuesto tengo que ir, así que solo faltan dos- todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, me sentí incómodo ante tantas miradas- qué?

-Tu normalmente ya no vas a misiones- respondió Alyson

Era cierto después de la batalla contra Gea decidí no hacer más misiones para ya no tener más problemas y tratar de llevar una vida más o menos tranquila, claro también esta Annabeth que me había dicho que ya no quería más problemas donde corriéramos peligro, pero ahora ya esta dentro y ese chico Naruto realmente quiere salvar a su aldea, solo esperaba que Annabeth me perdonara por eso.

-Esta vez iré-dije-además el tipo mayor aun no confía mucho así que será mejor que vaya y Naruto creerá que solo les dejo el trabajo a los que vayan para desaserme de ellos.

-Muy cierto- comento Miranda

-Entonces quienes serán los otros dos?- pregunto Will

-Nombraremos a cuatro candidatos- dijo Quiron

\- Propongo a Katie- dijo Miranda

-Yo a Clarisse

-A Pollux

-Que vaya uno de Atenea

-Ya están los cuatro, elegiremos a los dos que irán, primero esta Katie, que opinan de ella.

-Es bueno vaya al menos una mujer-comentó Drew

-Si, ella puede controlar a los chicos-dijo Lou

No podía estar más que de acuerdo

-En cuando a Clarisse no creó que sea conveniente-dijo Malcom

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

-¿Será por que pierdes fácilmente el control y quieres iniciar una pelea la mayor parte del tiempo?-respondí, ya me la imaginaba tratando de tener una pelea con ese tipo kakashi, eso casi me da algo de risa pero trate de controlarme.

-Tu cierra la boca, punk!

-Bien ahora de Pollux-intervino Quiron

-El también podría ir, además así no atraerían a los monstruos y así no causar problemas-dijo Alyson

-La última opción es un hijo de Atenea-continuó Quiron

-Un hijo de Atenea podría estudiar la situación muy bien-dijo Alyson

-Pero no es necesario ya solo es una misión de apoyo.-contesto Malcom

-Entonces que vayan Katie y Pollux?

Todos dijeron que si

-Creó que ellos tres, a pesar de que nunca han ido a una misión juntos, podrían llevar a cabo con éxito esta misión -comentó Lou

-Creó que si queremos llevarnos bien con otros de otro...mundo, por así decirlo, primero debemos llevarnos bien con nosotros los del campamento-comente-pero del que a pesar de que nosotros tres no hemos ido a alguna misión juntos podemos llevar a cabo con éxito como dijo Lou.

-Si, yo también lo creó, después de todo, nosotros somos una familia-dijo Pollux

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, yo estaba tan contento de ver al campamento, al que consideró como mi hogar tan unida.

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo Percy?

-Estoy de acuerdo Quiron.

-Entonces ya esta decidido, pueden volver a sus respectivas cabinas, ya solo falta que le comentes a Katie, Miranda-dijo Quiron

-No hay problema, de eso yo me encargo -contestó Miranda

Decidí dormir esa noche en el campamento ya que estaba cansado después de todo no todos los días te encuentras con un chico que dice que necesita ayuda para proteger a su aldea, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a situaciones raras, mientras estaba acostado pensé en lo que Apolo me había dado justo cuando me había tocado la frente para darme información.

-Este es un pequeño regalo que te doy-me dijo en mi mente-es el don de la profecía, tal vez lo llegues a necesitar para esta misión

Cuando terminó sentí como una pequeña parte del espíritu de Delfos entraba dentro de mí, no sabía muy bien como pensar porque no me gustaban mucho las profecías, pero si Apolo creía que era algo que probablemente iba a necesitar usar, entonces no tomaría esto a la ligera.

Continuara...


	5. Presentaciones y desconfianza

Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo cinco: Presentaciones y desconfianza.

Me levanté temprano después de soñar con zorros, pulpos y perros, no le tome importancia porque para los semidioses es normal tener sueños raros, me tome una ducha y salí de mi cabina. Al llegar al pabellón no había casi nadie ya que aun faltaba por amanecer, si hubiera sido por mí, ahora estaría durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, pero había quedado con Naruto y Kakashi así que no había de otra. Me senté en la mesa tres, pedí mi comida y como de costumbre fui a la hoguera para dar mi ofrenda.

-Padre, te pudo que me ayudes en esta nueva misión, aunque no sea mucha pero si que me orientes aunque sea un poco, gracias.

Al terminar de almorzar me reuní con Pollux y Katie en la casa principal.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Percy-me saludaron de vuelta.

-Bien ahora que ya están los tres será mejor que se apresuren-dijo Quiron

Los cuatro subimos a la colina y ahí nos despedimos.

-Que los dioses los acompañen chicos y tengan cuidado.

-De acuerdo-le sonreímos a Quiron

Bajamos la colina hacia la carretera.

-¿Adonde iremos Percy?- me preguntó Pollux

-Primero al olimpo para avisar a los dioses

Cuando llegamos al Empire State, le dijimos al portero que queríamos ir al piso 600 así que nos dio las tarjetas, al llegar solo estaban Zeus y Apolo de nuevo, nos inclinados ante ellos.

-¿Y bien Perseus?

-Los semidioses aceptaron y se ha decidido que Pollux y Katie me acompañan para esta misión-les dije de rápido

-Muy bien-Dijo Apolo-Entonces pueden ir y nosotros les avisados a los demás dioses

-Como quieran-dije-nos retiramos entonces...ah, un momento.

-¿Que pasa Perseus?

-¿No sería mejor si a Pollux y Katie también les den un poco de información?

-Ah, claro, ser me olvidaba-dijo Apolo e hizo lo mismo con Katie y Pollux para darles información.

-guau-exclamó Pollux

-Bien ahora nos vamos-dije nos volvimos a inclinar y nos salimos de ahí.

-¿Y ahora donde Percy?- preguntó Katie

-A la playa

-¿Qué?, no vamos de vacaciones-dijo Katie algo molesta con las manos en la cadera

-Es verdad Percy, además no es bueno hacer enojar a las chicas-dijo Pollux

-Ya lo se-le respondí-ahí es donde que de verlos.

-Ahh-exclamaron ambos.

Yo solo rodé los ojos.

Pov. Naruto

-Vamos rápido Kakashi sensei

-Espera Naruto aún hay tiempo.

Estaba algo emocionado por saber la respuesta de Percy, de veras!, así que no podía esperar, nos levantados muy temprano y cuando llegamos a la playa no había nadie.

-Te dije que aún era temprano Naruto- dijo Kakashi sensei-además, ¿que tal si no viene?

-Tiene que venir-dije-o si no, lo iré a buscar por toda la ciudad

Kakashi sensei solo rodó los ojos, se sentó en la arena y saco su típico libro, mientras yo me puse a caminar, no podía estar tranquilo.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso- grité del susto al mismo tiempo que volteaba.

-Ahh, eres tu Percy

-¿Te pasa algo?-me miró curioso

-No, nada.

-Ahh, genial

-Así que en verdad viniste-dijo Kakashi sensei mientras se acercaba

Percy puso cara de ofendido-Por supuesto que vine, no los iba a dejar así mientras que les prometí algo.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos?- pregunte mientras veía a la chica y al chico

-Ahh, ellos son Pollux hijo de Dionisio y Katie hija de Demeter, son dos amigos míos.

-Gusto en conocerlos, de veras, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-les tendí la mano

-Hola, mucho gusto-me respondieron.

-Buenos días, yo soy Kakashi Hatake.

-Buenos días señor-Respondió el chico

-Gusto en conocerlo- dijo la chica.

-Ellos dos me van a acompañar a donde sea que piensen llevarme-nos dijo Percy

-¿Solo ellos?- preguntó Kakashi sensei- Por si aun no lo sabes vamos a una guerra, digo... Si es que nos ayudan.

-¡Por supuesto que queremos ayudar!-grito la chica- Si solo somos tres es porque nosotros no podemos intervenir mucho, después de todo es otro mundo.

-Pero descuiden tan solo nosotros tres podemos hacer muchas cosas-dijo el chico llamado Pollux.

-Genial!, de veras!-grité ya que estaba animado- Ahora si vamos a sorprender a la abuela Tsunade, Kakashi sensei

-Bueno, eso si no puedo negarlo-contestó Kakashi sensei

-¿Y bien?-preguntó algo intranquilo el chico Pollux-¿A donde iremos?, ¿qué vamosa hacer?

-Ya estamos listos para partir-dijo la chica Katie

-Genial!, de veras!- grite

-Bueno lo que debemos hacer es ir a la aldea-dijo Kakashi sensei mientras sacaba un mapa-Nosotros estamos en otro continente por lo tanto demos hacer un viaje muy largo.

-A si, cuando partimos de Konoha yo ya estaba muy aburrido, de veras!-comente

-Creo que no tenemos opción más que ir nuevamente a pie-dijo Kakashi sensei

-O querrás decir saltando de árbol en árbol-dijo algo distraída Katie

-A menos que vayamos por ahí, podríamos llegar al otro lado del país en tan solo una semana o tal vez solo en tres-dijo algo también distraído Pollux

-¿Y como haríamos eso?-pregunté sorprendido

-Eso ya son puros engaños, nadie puede llegar al otro lado del mundo en una semana y mucho menos en tres días-dijo Kakashi sensei

-El se refiere tomar un camino...¿como decirlo?...algo mitológico- trató de explicar Percy

-Lo que Percy quiere decir es que el camino no normal- dijo Katie,y yo ya estaba emocionado

-¿Cual es ese camino?-pregunté- yo digo que hay que hacerlo, de veras!

-Momento Naruto- me dijo Kakashi sensei-¿como sabemos que nos están engañando?

-Si que es muy desconfiado como tu dijiste Percy-dijo Katie

-Además-siguió Kakashi sensei-¿como supieron que nosotros podemos ir saltando de árbol en árbol?

-Fueron los dioses los que nos proporcionaron información-contesto Pollux- para que no fuéramos con ustedes con nada de información

-Mira Kakashi- dijo Percy algo molesto,mire a las olas y también parecían algo molestos hasta me dio algo de miedo que con solo su estado de ánimo podía hacer que las olas se levantaran así- Naruto me pidió ayuda para proteger a su aldea,la verdad yo no estaba muy seguro de querer participar porque no quiero involucrar a MI HOGAR en una guerra, pero vi tanta determinación en Naruto por proteger a su aldea que acepté hablar con LOS DIOSES, y para que lo sepas ellos no son algo fáciles de tratar, hablé con Zeus y Apolo primero, para mi sorpresa ellos ya sabían de que se trataba ya que nos estuvieron observando y probablemente ahora nos estén observando nuevamente, y ellos decían que su era buena idea ayudarlos pero que no querían involucrarse, después se hizo una reunión y votación y ACEPTARON, me dijeron que ahora solo dependía de lo que decidían los semidioses, y ellos también aceptaron porque saben lo que se siente que TU HOGAR este en peligro y han decidido que Katie y Pollux vallan conmigo, YO YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE DUDES, TODAVÍA QUE LOS DIOSES Y SEMIDIOSES HEMOS DECIDIÓ AYUDARLOS EN LO QUE PODAMOS!

A este punto yo ya estaba algo asustado miré a Kakashi sensei y también estaba muy sorprendido, supongo que no todos los días te encuentras con alguien que te grite de esa forma.

-Y SI TANTO NO CONFÍAS EN NOSOTROS-continuó Percy- ENTONCES HAJAMOS UNA PROMESA POR EL RÍO ESTIGIO.

Katie y Pollux se miraron sorprendidos.

-YO PERCY JACKSON, HIJO DE POSEIDON, JURO POR EL RÍO ESTIGIO QUE NO TRATO DE ENGAÑARLOS Y QUE TRATARÉ DE AYUDARLOS EN LO QUE SE ME PERMITA- Un rayo sonó a lo lejos cuando terminó.

Kakashi sensei estaba con los ojos abiertos-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó

-Solo un juramento sobre el río estigio-respondió Katie

-Ahora lo mejor sería que tu también lo hicieras para que fuera equitativo-la dijo Pollux

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?-preguntó Kakashi sensei

-Solo decir que usted promete que no nos esta engañando y que lo promete por el río exigió, tal como Percy lo hizo, aunque no diga de quien es hijo.

-Yo Kakashi Hatake, juro que no los estoy engañando ni llegando a ninguna trampa por el río estigio.

BAMM, de nuevo sonó el rayo.

-¿Ahora ya nos podemos ir?-pregunte algo nervioso.

-Sí, vamos-contestó Percy y salimos de la playa.

 _Continuara_...


	6. Pequeña disculpa y entrada al laberinto

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo seis: Pequeñas disculpas y entrada al laberinto.

Pov. Kakashi.

-Yo Kakashi Hatake, juro que no los estoy engañando ni llegando a ninguna trampa por el río estigio.-Al terminar de decir esas palabras sentí como una extraña fuerza se arremolinaba al rededor de mi, sentí algo diferente en mi chacra por un momento pero luego se me paso inmediatamente, tenía el presentimiento que si rompía aquel juramento, algo malo iba a pasar.

-¿Ahora ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto Naruto algo nervioso.

-Sí, vamos-contestó Percy y salimos de la playa.

-¿Todo esta bien, Kakashi sensei?-me preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.

-Si, descuida Naruto-le Sonreí con mi único ojo visible.

-¿Hacía donde nos dirigiremos?-preguntó Percy.

-No lo se, ¿por qué no nos cuentan sobre lo que estaban hablando hace rato?, después de todo tal vez nos pueda servir, ya que no sabemos si Akatsuki ya haya comenzado con la invasión.

Nuestros tres semidioses se miraron entre ellos.

-Bien-suspiro Percy-se trata de un laberinto.

-¿Un laberinto?-pregunté.

-Este laberinto no es un lugar normal-dijo Katie.

-Por eso es que se puede llegar a cualquier lugar con el-continuó Pollux.

-Entonces podemos usarlo para ir más rápido, de veras!-dijo Naruto muy emocionado-¿estas de acuerdo Kakashi sensei?

-Supongo-conteste-siempre y cuando no haya muchos riesgos.

-Bueno-prosiguió Percy-este laberinto es llamado el laberinto de Dédalo.

-¿El laberinto donde se encuentra el minotauro?-pregunte sorprendido.

Ellos tres se miraron algo incómodo-procuren no decir nombre como ese en nuestra presencia-nos dijo Percy.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Naruto.

-Los nombres tienen poder-contestó Katie.

-Su decimos los nombre es como decir: oigan, aquí estoy vengan a comerme.

-Bueno como sea-prosiguió Percy-respecto a tu pregunta, el cabeza de toro ya no esta ahí.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?-preguntamos Naruto y yo.

-Supongo que en el tártaro o si no por ahí cazando semidioses-respondió Percy-pero bueno, el laberinto te puede llevar a donde quieras, solo hay que encontrar la marca de Dédalo.

-¿Pero no se supone que el laberinto esta en Creta?, y ¿qué clase de símbolo?- pregunté.

-El laberinto a ido creciendo por su cuenta y se puede llegar con el hasta en el inframundo y el símbolo es una llega griega-respondió esta vez Pollux.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?-preguntó Naruto-yo creó que es mejor ir por ese laberinto, de veras!

-Entonces esta decidido-dije-iremos por el laberinto.

-Bien-dijeron todos.

Después de eso solo dimos vueltas por la ciudad buscando ese símbolo pero Naruto ya se estaba impacientando así que decidí usar el sharingan.

-¿Ese símbolo es una letra griega no?-les pregunté.

-Si-contesto Katie-¿ya lo encontraste?-pregunto esperanzada,creo que hasta estos tres chicos ya estaban algo desesperados o mas bien intranquilos.

-No, solo usare mi sharingan para hacer esto mas rápido.

-Una pregunta Kakashi-dijo Percy.

-¿mmm?

-¿Con tu sharingan puedes ver a través de la niebla mágica?

-No lo sé -le respondí inseguro-con el sharingan puedo ver el flujo de chacra, copiar ninjutsu y hasta mandar objetos o personas a otra dimensión, pero no se si pueda ver a través de la niebla.

-Guau-dijo Pollux-¿pero qué es el sharingan?

-Esto-le respondí mientras destapaba mi sharingan.

-¿Un ojo rojo?-pregunto Katie.

-Si- respondió Percy-y al parecer con el puede hacer todas esas cosas...¡Ya se!-grito asustándonos a todos-Perdón, eso me dio una idea. Yo puedo ver a través de la niebla y Kakashi puede usar si sharingan, así la búsqueda puede ser más rápido.

-¿Ver a través de la niebla?-Preguntó Naruto.

-¿Puedes ver a través de la niebla Percy?-preguntó Pollux.

-Si, estos años he estado practicando para así poder ver cuando un monstruo esta disfrazado.

-Genial-dijeron Pollux y Katie.

Seguimos buscando, mientras Percy se me acercó.

-¿Como te va a ti?-me preguntó.

-Hasta ahora nada.

-Quería pedir una disculpa por el griterío de hace rato-me dijo.

-Esta bien-le respondí mientras sonreía-supongo si es algo molesto que no te tengan la suficiente confianza de los que quieres ayudar.

-Si, y más cuando tiene THDA.

-Trastorno hiperactivo por déficit de atención?-pregunté.

-Si, así es-me respondió- todos los mestizos lo tenemos.

\- Cuentame más de ustedes-le pedí.

Bueno, como te dije, todos tenemos el THDA, lo que nos ayuda en batalla para nuestros reflejos, también, la mayoría tenemos dislexia, eso es porque nuestro cerebro esta hecho para leer griego antiguo, vamos a un campamento para semidioses, así entrenamos con ninfas, sátiros, un centauro y con otros semidioses, para nosotros es como nuestro hogar,ahí nadie nos juzga, ni tenemos que esconder nada.

-¿Así que ustedes no se la pasan bien con los mortales?-le pregunte.

-Si, así es-bueno, supongo que de eso ya hablaremos cuando estemos todos.

-Gracias-le dije-también te contaremos más sobre nosotros.

-Esta bien-dijo y seguimos buscando.

Continuamos con la búsqueda, cuando en una de las esquinas de una vieja casa, ví una letra griega.

-Oían chicos-les dije- vi una letraa griega ahí.

-¿Donde?-dijeron todos.

Los lleve ahí.

-Genial, de veras!-dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que lo tocaba-No se abre.

-Es que necesita un toque de semidiós-dijo Percy tocándolo y se abrió.

-Guau-exclamó Naruto-¡de veras!

Entramos despacio y ser cerro inmediatamente, adentro estaba oscuro, apenas había luz, el túnel estaba algo angosto lo suficiente como para que dos personas pudieran ir al lado.

-¿ Y ahora cuál es el plan?-les pregunté.

-Lo ideal sería que ustedes nos giaran-respondió Katie.

-¿Qué?-dijimos Naruto y yo-nosotros no sabemos como esta el laberinto.

-Lo que pasa es que el laberinto te lleva a donde tu quieres llegar, así que bastará con que ustedes piensen en regresar a Konoha-contestó Pollux.

-¿Y que debemos hacer?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ya lo dijo Pollux-respondió Percy-pensar en que quieres ir a Konoha e ir a donde crean que es.

-¿Así de simple?-preguntó Naruto.

-Así de simple-respondieron los tres.

Trate de concentrarme en Konoha, quiero ir a Konoha pensé, pero no funcionaba, entonces trate de recordar como era o como vivía ahí, mi padre, mi sensei, el equipo siete, entonces sentí que algo me llamaba en el lado izquierdo, miré a Naruto y el estaba mirando para el mismo lado, nos miramos y asentimos.

-Es por aquí-dijo Naruto-¡de veras!-y continuamos con nuestro camino.

 _Continuara_...


	7. Deificados y Jinchurikis

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen ni las crónicas de Kane, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan al igual que las crónicas de Kane y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo siete: Deificados y jinchurikis

Pov. Kakashi

-Tengo hambre, de veras!

-Ya ser nos acabaron los suministros-le dije a Naruto.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Kakashi sensei?

-Tenemos que parar-dijo Percy- Busquemos una salida-miró alrededor- ahí esta-dijo señalando una letra griega.

-Cómo le haces para encontrarlo rápido?- preguntó Naruto-a Kakashi sensei y a mi, nos toma algo de tiempo.

Percy se encogió de hombros-simplemente práctica y tiene que tener muy bien en mente y rápido hacia donde quieres ir, si yo quisiera ir al campamento solo tendría que pensar en el.

-Ahh- dijimos los dos.

Pov. Percy

Salimos del laberinto y resultó que estábamos en Egipto, mi único pensamiento fue: oh no, ya que yo soy un deificado de una diosa buitre egipcia, creó que su nombre era Wejbet o algo así, bueno ya que, me dije mientras suspiraba.

-Vamos entonces- les dije a los demás, Kakashi y Naruto se me habían quedado viendo, supuse que por el suspiro que me había echado.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la diosa buitre apareciera en mi cabeza o mejor dijo en mi mente.

- _¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?_ \- dijo la diosa- _si no es nada más y nada menos que aquel mocoso._

 _-Hola, a mi también me da gusto en saludarla de nuevo-_ le respondí

Volteó hacia mis compañeros de viaje y obviamente mi cabeza fue el quite lo hizo.

- _Pero si ahora esta con dos mortales, uno con una bestia con cola, aparte de dos semidioses._

 _-Si, así que es mejor que cause_ _problemas_ \- le dije

-Ja, los mortales no son nada-comenzó a hablar por mi boca-tarde o temprano mueren, siendo comida para insectos o para buitres y a mi...-obligue a cerrar mi boca

Miré hacia Kakashi y Naruto, ellos me veían sorprendidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Nada importante- le Sonreí- sigamos.

Volvimos al laberinto cuando ya teníamos todo lo necesario y para mi siete la diosa buitre me dejo en cuando entramos, ya casi era de noche en esos momentos.

-Será mejor que comamos aquí y también que aquí pasáramos la noche- dijo Pollux.

-Sí, es verdad- contestó Katie.

-Genial!- dijo Naruto- Porque tengo hambre, de veras!

Mientras comíamos, Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

-Ahora que ya estamos en confianza- comenzó- ¿qué fue eso lo que dijiste lo de hace rato?

-¿qué dije?- contesté- no recuerdo y es que en este día dije muchas palabras, para mí es imposible recordarlas todas.

-Me refiero a cuando dijiste que los mortales no eran la gran cosa o algo así- Me respondió Kakashi muy serio, así que decidí decirles la verdad sobre eso.

-No fui yo- suspire- fue la diosa buitre.

Katie y Pollux me miraron asombrados.

-¿Se los piensas decir?- me preguntaron.

-Solo esa parte- les contesté.

-¿Como que una diosa buitre?- preguntó Naruto- no entiendo, de veras!

-Soy un deificado- les contesté.

-¿Qué es un deificado?- preguntó Naruto.

-Creo que es alguien que lleva dentro a un dios- respondió Kakashi.

-Así es- les respondí- por ahora eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, le diosa aveces me saluda y de paso dice algunos comentarios como ese cuando estoy en un lugar relacionado a Egipto, pero no se preocupen- les dije- Nunca dejaré que tome el control de mi cuerpo- les Sonreí- de veras!- dije imitando la voz de Naruto, a lo cual todos se rieron.

\- ¿Entonces es como un jinchuriki?- preguntó Naruto.

-mmm- dijo Katie- jinchuriki, alguien que tiene sellado dentro de él a un tipo demonio, si ser podría decir que si, solo que un deificado no tiene ningún sello, pero sí.

-¿Tu eres un jinchuriki, no?- Preguntó Pollux, Naruto se tenso y Kakashi parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ví a través de la niebla- respondió- me tarde varios minutos en poder hacerlo ya que no tengo tanta práctica como Percy y es que sentía esa extraña energía en ti.

-Pero no te preocupes - le comentó Katie- puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Así es- le dije yo también.

\- Bueno si, tengo al kyubi, el zorro de las nueve colas, aunque supongo que ya lo sabían.

-Si- le contestó Katie- pero es diferente a que tu mismo nos lo digas.

-Así es- dijimos Pollux y yo

Naruto sonrió- ahora que ya estados más en confianza podríamos contar nuestras historias.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-Si, anda Kakashi sensei, por favor.

Kakashi suspiro y aceptó.

-Que tal si comienza tu Naruto, después Kakashi, luego Percy, al penúltimo Pollux y término yo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pov. Naruto

-Bueno, de acuerdo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras!- comencé presentándome- soy de la aldea de Konoha, fui a la academia de Konoha para convertirme en un gran shinobi y después en hokague, antes yo no podía hacer la técnica de clonación y reprobé, pero un tipo llamado Mizuki se aprovechó de eso y me engaño para robar un pergamino muy importante donde descubrí la el jutsu de clones de sombra, después Iruka sensei me encontró seguido de Mizuki, Mizuki fue el que me reveló que yo era el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas y me dijo que yo mismo era el zorro pero Iruka sensei me defendió, en ese momento comprendí porque todos en la aldea me trataban como un fenómeno y siempre me maltrataban- mire hacia Percy y sus amigos esperando encontrar casa de lástima, pero ellos parecían como si esa historia ya la hubieran escuchado muchas veces, eso me dio un poco más de confianza- Comprendí que Iruka sensei realmente creía en mi, derrote Mizuki con mis clones de sombra, después Iruka sensei me dio mi banda de graduación, después forme parte del equipo siete y Kakashi sensei se convirtió en mi nuevo sensei, el me enseñó la importancia de los compañeros y del trabajo en equipo, mis compañeros fueron Sakura Haruno, la chica más bella que he conocido ya la que quiero, y Sasuke Uchiha, mi rival y al que considero como mi hermano aunque el ahora es un desertor con deseos de venganza, ya que un tiempo después el se fue dé la aldea, trate de detenerlo pero no pude- dije con algo de remordimiento- he conocido a muchas personas durante estos años, uno de ellos fue el sabio pervertido, quien me enseñó el rasengan, y entrené con el fuera de la aldea por tres años y cuando regrese conocí al capitán Yamato y a Sai, también conocí a unos sapos que me ayudaron a entrar en el modo ermitaño, cuando estaba entrenando para eso, la aldea fue atacada por un akatsuki, que era un estudiante del sabio pervertido llamado Nagato, luche contra el y le hice ver que la verdadera paz si ser podía lograr, el hizo un jutsu para traer de vuelta a los que habían muerto en esa batalla y afortunadamente, Kakashi sensei regreso también- dije contento- después se comenzó a reconstruir la aldea, también me entere que el cuarto hokague era mi padre mientras el sello se me debilitaba y el mismo me visitó y reforzó el sello, dijo que confiaba en mi y eso me lleno de mucha alegría, después, nosotros íbamos a ver al hokague para que perdonara a Sasuke de algo que había hecho, nos enterrados que Madara era el verdadero líder de los Akatsuki, al regresar supimos que Danzo, un tipo que quería ser hokague había sido asesinado por Sasuke, así que pensaron en poner a Kakashi sensei como el cómodo hokague pero justo en ese momento la abuelo Tsunade despertó, y un tiempo después nos mandó aquí para conseguir aliados, aunque al parecer solo era pura mentira, pero yo nunca me doy por vencido, es por eso que les pero que nos ayudaran.- terminé.

Percy silbó- que historia, bueno continuemos.

Bueno, supongo que toca a mi- dijo Kakashi sensei- Bueno yo soy Kakashi Hatake hijo de Sakumo Hatake, quien fue conocido como el colmillo blanco de Konoha, desde pequeño estuve orgulloso de mi padre, pero sucedió que una vez en una misión tuvo que decidir entre el éxito de la misión y la vida de sus compañeros, él eligió la vida de sus compañeros, pero eso hizo que la gente lo despreciara hasta a los que él había salvado.

-Que gente tan desconsiderada- dijo Katie- él era un héroe por simple hecho de salvar a sus compañeros.

-Si- contestó Kakashi sensei- pero ellos no pensaron así, eso provocó que mi padre se debilitara, tanto física como mentalmente, y al final se suicidó, ante eso yo me prometí seguir las reglas sin importar que - eso me sorprendió- conocí a un chico llamado Óbito, quien me enseñó la importancia de los amigos, a una chica llamada Fin, de quien Óbito estaba enamorado y mi sensei fue el cuarto hokague, Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, al principio yo no trabajaba en equipo y silo utilizaba a mis dos compañeros, creía que mi sensei no se daba cuenta pero en realidad el lo sabía y aun así el creía en mi, en la tercera guerra ninja fuimos enviados a una misión muy importante, yo recién me había convertido en jounin, el sensei ser apartó de nosotros y nos confió la otra parte de la misión, pero Fin fue secuestrada y Óbito quería rescatarla, yo trate de detenerlo ya que esa no era nuestra misión pero el me hizo ver lo que realmente importaba, así que la rescatados pero ocurrió un derrumbe, me caí, pero Obito, me salvo y el quedó aplastado por una enorme roca, el me dio su sharingan antes de morir, tiempo después de la tercera guerra ninja, Rin fue secuestrada mientras Minato sensei se encontraba en una misión y di a rescatarla pero al parecer ella sentía que algo había sido puesto en ella y se atravesó en un ataque mío del raikiri y murió, después yo me cerré, y al ver esto el sensei que ya se había convertido en hokague me mando a AMBU, una vez me ordenó ciudad de Kushina, su esposa y madre de Naruto para que no corriera peligro ya que el sello ser debilitaba por el embarazo, la vigile por 7 meses, conocí a Yamato y después murió el cuarto hokague por el ataque del kyubi. Años después me retire de AMBU y me hice instructor de genin, me prometí que no permitiría que nadie se hiciera shinobi si no sabían lo que era el trabajo en equipo, no aprobé a nadie en años hasta que aparecieron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Ahora mismo trato de enseñar lo que Obito dejó.

\- Genial- dijo Pollux- ahora Percy.

Umm- dijo Percy- bueno... Ya que, mi nombre es Percy Jackson, soy de Nueva York, fui expulsado de casi todas las escuelas que asistí, casi simple los problemas me encuentran, vivía con mi madre y mi antiguo padrastro, que era todo un asco y siempre le tenía que dar dinero porque si no me pegaba- me sorprendí ante eso- a los doce años me entere de que en realidad era un semidiós y fui por primera vez al campamento mestizo con la ayuda de un sátiro, conocí a muchos amigos amigos y entre ellos esta Annabeth, mi novia, quien para mi es la chica más linda y hermosa... perdón me estoy desviando del tema .

Pollux y Katie sonrieron pícaros.

-Bueno como decía, así me dieron mi primera misión- sacó algo de su cuello y vi que era un collar.

-¿Y eso?- pregunté.

-Es mi collar de cuentas- respondió- estas cuentas representan cada uno de los veranos que he pasado en el campamento mestizo, solo les explicare los primeros 5 por ahora- ascendimos -que consistió en ir al inframundo, después conocí a mi padre y de paso nos encontramos con Medusa pero le corte la cabeza y con eso mi madre hizo una estatua a mi padrastro, después en mi segundo verano tuve que ir al mar de los monstruos y conocí a un hermano cíclope de paso, en invierno tuvimos que rescatar a la diosa Artemisa y conocí a un primo mío llamado Nico y todo salió bien, después fui al laberinto, adonde iremos ahora, y pudimos defender de un ataque del enemigo al campamento mestizo, ahí nos enteramos que Cronos el titan quería volver a levantarse, y después estuvimos en la guerra contra el ejercito del titan. Y por último es cuando detuvimos a Gea la madre tierra, que quería destruir a los mortales y dioses, pasamos muchas aventuras y peligros pero al final todo salió bien.

Silvé de asombro- increíble

-Bueno spongop que ahora sigo yo- dijo Pollux - como casi todos los semidioses no tuve una infancia muy linda, así que ya se la imaginaran, mi madre murió cando tenía 6 años, así que fui al campamento a esa edad con la ayuda de un sátiro, y me pasé un infierno con los monstruos persiguiendome, afortunadamente tenía a mi hermano Castor, pasabamos juntos en el campamento mestizo y hacíamos crecer las fresas pero él murió en la batalla del laberinto, me dije que no estaría llorando por él para siempre ya que eso era una falta de respeto, partícipe defendiendo a mi hogar en las dos guerras y ahora participaré en esta por eso.

-Genial- dije- gracias

-Bueno sigo yo- dijo Katie- crecí con mi madre y fui al campamento a los 12 años con mi hermana, me la pasé bien ahí, participé en las 2 guerras con valentía y lo seguiré haciendo...ah, si, en el campamento conocí también a muchos amigos al igual que Percy y Pollux, entre ellos a los germanos Stoll, esos dos siempre se la pasaban molestándome dijo Katie con enojo- especialmente Travis , y eso es todo.

-Guau- dije- los relatos cada vez fueron menos.

-Disculpamos- sonrió Katie- ya habrá momentos para hablar más.

-Creo que si- dijo Kakashi sensei- por ahora es hora de dormir.

Pov. Kakashi

-Bueno Kakashi- me dijo Percy mientras se tomaba algo, los demás ya estaban durmiendo- es hora de dormir, cuidate ya que eres muy importante para Naruto, esta noche te toca la guardia.

-¿Yo?- pregunté sorprendido- Naruto ya no me necesita tanto.

-No lo creo- me sonrío- tu tendrás un papel muy importante, aunque ahora ya la tienes, le has enseñado algunas cosas muy importantes a Naruto y el ya se encariño contigo.

Después de eso se acostó y se quedo dormido, yo permanecí en mi lugar vigilando.

 _Continuara_...


	8. Llegada a Konoha

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo: ocho: Llegada a konoha

Pov. Katie

Ya habíamos pasado varios días en el laberinto a mi parecer y después de comer nos pusimos a caminar otra vez, mientras lo hacía me preguntaba como sería la aldea de donde venían, cuando Naruto contó que los aldeanos lo habían tratado mal quería golpear a esos tipos y me llene de furia, porque casi todos los mestizos también somos tratados mal, por suerte teníamos al campamento que para nosotros es como nuestro hogar, lo único que extrañaba ahora era al estúpido de Travis, y es que es tan molesto que es raro no tenerlo cerca.

-M _e gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo,_ me sonroje ante lo que acababa de pensar- _pero que te pasa Katie_ \- me dije- _tal vez la falta de sol ya me este afectando._

No me había dado cuenta de que habían parado hasta que choque con Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

Naruto y Kakashi se miraron.

-Creó que ya hemos llegado, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Pollux.

-Así es- dijo Kakashi sonriendo- ahora solo falta que abran- dijo señalando una letra griega.

-Genial -dije yo, y sin pensarlo, empuje a Naruto y toqué la letra, cuando se abrió corrí hacia afuera.

Cuando me di la vuelta hacia ellos, vi que me miraban curiosos- ¿Qué?- les pregunté.

-Nada- me contestó Percy y salió.

-¿Y en donde estamos?- dije mirando a mi alrededor, al parecer habíamos salido en una especie de templo.

-Es el templo del país del fuego- dijo Naruto- debemos salir de aquí, de veras!

-¿Por qué? - pregunté-¿son malos?

-No, pero sería rato que nos apareciéramos hací de repente- dijo Kakashi

Un monje que pasaba nos vio y nos miró asombrado.

-H-hola- dijo nervioso Naruto

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo el monje

En ese momento Percy se adelantó y dijo mirando al hombre- Tu no nos has visto- y tronó los dedos, el monje pareció confundido pero después se fue como si nada.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Percy

Cuando al fin pudimos salir de ese templo, nos pusimos a correr o mejor dicho a saltar de árbol en árbol.

-Oye, Naruto- le dijo Kakashi- tranquilo, ya vamos a llegar.

-Ya lo se, Kakashi sensei, pero ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá la abuela Tsunade, de veras!.

Me reí de él pero en eso que oigo un ruido extraño, me concentre y parecía como un monstruo, miré hacia Percy y Pollux, ellos también voltearon y decidimos atacar, me adelanté para alcanzar a los dos ninjas.

-Ustedes dos, no se muevan- les ordené mientras sacaba mi cuchilla, ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto- ¿nos piensan traicionar?

Lo miré como diciendo "¿eres tonto o qué?"

-No Naruto, solo que hemos detectado un monstruo que nos está persiguiendo- le dije.

Al momento ellos se pararon y se voltearon, Percy y Pollux estaban esperando el ataque del monstruo, de pronto salió de entre los árboles un perro gigantesco.

-Es un perro del infierno- les dije.

-O grandioso, de veras!- dijo Naruto, recordé que ellos habían sido atacados por perros del infierno cuando Percy los encontró.

Percy y Pollux lo esquivaron fácilmente, y esperaron para que los atacara nuevamente, sacaron sus espadas y se enfrentaron a el, yo protegería a los ninjas.

-Kakashi sensei, debemos ayudar, de veras!- dijo Naruto sacando un kunai.

-Te recuento que las armas normales no le hacen nada- le recordó Kakashi.

De pronto también salieron 5 Dracaenae de entre los árboles.

-Oh no, esto no me gusta- dije y fui también a la batalla, mientras Naruto se sentaba como si fuera a meditar.

Fue fácil acabar con las Dracaenae pero el perro del infierno aprovechaba para atacar así que teníamos que cuidarnos de todos, de pronto vi a Naruto y a Kakashi que se aproximaban, Naruto tenía una especie de marca en los ojos de color amarillo y Kakashi tenía en la mano su chacra en forma de rayo, ellos dos atacaron e hicieron pedazos a dos Dracaenae, después Naruto se abalanzó sobre el perro del infierno pero el se sacudió y Naruto se cayó, Percy aprovechó para subirse en su espalda, meterle su espada y hacerlo polvo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Percy a Naruto.

-Si, estoy bien- respondió Naruto con sus ojos ya normales- eso fue asombroso, ¿cómo le hacen para hacer todo esto?, de veras!

-Nosotros siempre somos perseguidos por monstruos, así que debemos aprender a sobrevivir- le contesté- esta fue solamente como un paseo.

-Oh- dijo y seguimos caminando.

- _Esos dos aún no conocen todo nuestro poder_ \- pensé divertida.

Pov. Pollux

Caminamos otro poco después del ataque de los monstruos y al fin pudimos ver unas puertas.

\- Al fin llegamos, de veras!- exclamó Naruto

-Genial, porque ya quiero descansar- dije.

Dos guardias que estaban, nos miraron asombrados cuando entramos, tenían la misma ropa de Kakashi, el primero tenía una venta en la nariz con los pelos algo parados, el otro tipo tenía una especie de pañuelo con su protector con el cual se cubría toda la cabeza, pelo marrón peinado hacia abajo.

-Hola Izumo y Kotetsu- saludó Naruto

-Hola- respondieron los porteros- ¿y quienes son ellos?

-Ellos vienen con nosotros- dijo sonriendo Kakashi- descuiden yo me hago cargo.

Y así seguimos caminando, había ninjas por todos lados y con el uniforme del chaleco verde y pantalón azul. Llegamos a la torre más alta con una clase de letra en frente, entramos y subimos hacia el despacho de la hokague, según lo que yo entendí.

-Kakashi, Naruto- dijo una mujer joven con unos enormes... Er... Bueno como sea, al parecer ella era la actual hokague-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿No se supone que estaban buscando ayuda en América?- preguntó una mujer de cabello corto que llevaba un cerdito.

-Si, eso estábamos haciendo- contestó Naruto muy sonriente- bueno, abuela Tsunade, solo puedo decir que: misión cumplida, encontramos a estos tres semidioses que aceptaron ayudarnos, de veras!

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- gritaron las dos.

-Kakashi que significa esto- dijo la hokague- y, ¿quiénes son ellos?

-Bueno, Hokague sama- dijo Kakashi sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza-es tal como lo dijo Naruto: misión cumplida, hemos encontrado a estos tres semidioses para que nos ayuden.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron de nuevo y cayeron de espaldas, mientras Naruto se revolcaba de la risa.

Después de que se la pasó un poco el asombro, la hokague empezó a hablar.

-Bueno ya que esto no estaba previsto no se que hacer.

-Eso le pasa por engañarme, abuela Tsunade, de veras!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bueno, esta bien Naruto-contestó la hokague- solo queríamos protegerte, ahora con ustedes- nos dijo viéndonos-¿en verdad nos quieren ayudar?

-Hokague sama- intervino Percy- nosotros accedimos a ayudar porque Naruto en verdad nos demostró que para él, proteger a su hogar es muy importante.

-Así es- dijimos Katie y yo.

-En ese caso, yo soy la quinta hokague- se presentó- mi nombre es Tsunade.

-Un gusto- dijo Percy- como le dijeron, nosotros somos semidioses, yo soy Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidon, el dios del mar.

-Yo soy Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter, diosa de la agricultura.

-Y yo soy Pollux, hijo de Dioniso, dios del vino.

-Un gusto- dijo la mujer del cerdo- yo soy Shisune, ayudante y discípula de Tsunade sama.

-Bueno supongo que necesitaron información sobre esto- dijo la hokague- antes que nada quiero darles las gracias y si quieren les puedo dar toda la explicación que quieran.

Me estremecí al imaginarme sentado escuchando toda un discurso

\- Er... Yo creó que es mejor que es mejor que nos den un recorrido y así irnos explicando- dije rápidamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto ella.

-No es nada - contestó Katie sonriendo nerviosa.

-Es solo que los semidioses tenemos dislexia y THDA, así que no podemos quedarnos quietos por micho tiempo- dijo Percy sonriendo también y rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno en ese caso es mejor que Kakashi y Naruto se encarguen- contestó la hokague- mientras avisare que se encuentran aquí y mas al rato anunciaremos su llegada a la aldea.

-Como usted guste- le respondió Percy, antes de irnos le quiero decir que la ayuda que les vamos a dar solo será en lo que podamos ayudar ya que no podemos intervenir mucho, además también es algo que acordaron los dioses, ya que si el enemigo se entera de nosotros podría usar a los monstruos y eso no sería nada lindo.

-Lo entiendo

-Bueno, con permiso- dijo Percy y nosotros hicimos la mismo.

Cuando Kakashi y Naruto salieron también nos apuramos a salir.

-Al fin afuera- dijo Percy.

¿Cual es la prisa?- preguntó Naruto.

-No aguantamos estar quietos mucho tiempo- dijo Katie estirándose.

-Ahh- dijeron Naruto y Kakashi, con eso nos empezamos a reír.

 _Continuara_...

* * *

 **Gracias por el comentario, me ha animado a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Si tengo planeado meter algo de romance.**


	9. Conociendo Konoha

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo nueve: Conociendo Konoha y nuevos amigos.

Pov. Percy

Comenzamos con el recorrido, primero fuimos donde están las caras esculpidas de los hokagues.

-¿Así que van del primero al quinto?- preguntó Katie.

-Así es, el cuarto hokague es mi favorito- comentó Naruto- yo algún día seré hokague y voy a superar a todos, de veras!

Miré al que era el cuarto hokague y vi varias imágenes en mi cabeza, una donde el cuarto y una mujer pelirroja estaban abrazados, al parecer la mujer estaba embarazada, otro donde el cuarto cargaba a Naruto, después donde estaba con el zorro de nueve colas y por último el cuarto sellando al zorro en Naruto y así sus padre dando su vida.

-El cuarto hokague- dije asombrado- el que sello al zorro.

-Si, así es-contestó Naruto-el cuarto sello al zorro en mi para que pudiera controlarlo algún día, de veras!

Estaba más que sorprendido al haber descubierto que el cuarto hokague era el padre de Naruto pero al parecer el aún no sabía eso y yo no era nadie para decirle esa noticia.

-¡Oye, Naruto!- grito alguien- Kakashi sensei

-Sakura chan- dijo Naruto sonriendo, al parecer ella era la chica de la que Naruto estaba enamorado, la chica era una pelirrosa corto y su ropa también era rosa.

-Hola- saludo ella.

-Hola Sakura chan-dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Hola Sakura-dijo también Kakashi.

-¿Entonces ya regresaron?

-Así es-dijo Kakashi- ellos son Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner y Pollux, chicos ella es una de mis estudiantes Sakura Haruno.

Nos saludamos todos.

-¿Entonces ustedes también son ninjas?- preguntó la chica.

-No- contesté yo- somos semidioses, yo soy hijo de Poseidon, Katie es hija de Demeter y Pollux es hijo de Dioniso.

-¿Qué dicen?- dijo ella incrédula.

-Bueno Sakura es es una larga historia- dijo Kakashi siguiendo con su único ojo visible.

Después de relatarle todo la sucedido a Sakura ella se ofreció para ser nuestra guía también, mientras, yo deje de lado la visión que tuve, total esa información no le podía revelar a nadie de la aldea.

-Entonces yo también los acompañare- dijo Sakura- ¿a donde piensan ir ahora?

-Creo que estaría bien en los campos de entrenamiento-

Y así nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-Los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha- comenzó Sakura cuando llegamos- es un lugar donde los shinobis pueden entrenar Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, aquí fue el primer entrenamiento que tuvimos Naruto, Sasuke y yo con Kakashi sensei en el Equipo 7, se trataba de quitarle dos cascabeles a Kakashi sensei , Naruto quedó atado a un tronco por tratar de comer por su cuenta y como tenía hambre Sasuke y yo tuvimos que darle comida aunque lo teníamos prohibido pero al final pasamos la prueba.

-Sakura no digas lo del tronco, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

-Este lugar siempre me trae recuerdos- dijo Kakashi.

Y sucedió otra vez, esta vez vio al cuarto hokague con Kakashi de niño, una chica con unas marcas en la cara y un chico algo travieso, traía unas gafas naranjas, al parecer el cuarto había sido el sensei de Kakashi.

-¿Entonces era para ver si trabajaban en equipo?- pregunté.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Naruto.

-Te amarraron, prohibieron darte de comer, aun así te dieron comida y al final aprobaron, así es fácil de hacerse una idea- le conteste, mire hacia Kakashi- Así que tu sensei que fue Minato Namikaze, el cuatro hokague, fue el que te pasó esa tradición de los cascabeles.

-Así es- me contestó Kakashi sorprendido- ¿y tu como sabes eso?

Me encogí de hombros- a veces tengo visiones o sueños de los que pasaron, esta pasando o lo que pasará.

-¿Eso es normal en ustedes?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Lo de las visiones es cosa de Apolo, ya que antes de venir recibió ese don de el, así que eso solo lo tienen algunos de Apolo, pero lo de los sueños eso si lo tenemos todos- contestó Pollux.

-¿Entonces puedes ver si Sasuke va a regresar?- preguntó ansiosa Sakura.

-Eso es algo que no te lo puedo decir- le dije muy serio y es que no me gustaba que me trataran como una herramienta- los sueños y visiones no se pueden controlar, además de que no me es permitido revelar nada.

-Esperen un momento- dijo Naruto emocionado- ¿entonces lo de los cascabeles viene del cuarto hokague?

-Si- le contestó Kakashi.

-Genial, de veras!

Después de eso continuamos con el recorrido hasta terminar con los campos de entrenamiento.

-Hola!, Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei, Naruto y compañía!- vino gritando un chico vestido de verde y con el corte más raro.

-El es el cejotas azotador- dijo Naruto.

-Hola Rock Lee- dijeron Sakura y Kakashi.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Kakashi.

-¡Aquí brillando con el poder de la juventud!- contestó con fuego en los ojos.

-Ahh, que bueno- dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras se le caía una goya en la nuca.

-¡Lee!- grito una chica jadeando- ¡Qué te pasa!

-Tenten, ya sabes como es Lee- dijo esta vez un chico con ojos blancos, tenía camisa y pantalón blanca con una especie de falda encima de color café. El chico nos miró y de nuevo las visiones, esta vez solo vida que pertenecía al clan hyūga y a la rama secundaria.

-Hola chicos, Kakashi sensei- saludó la chica, ella tenía una blusa blanca y pantalones vino con sus cabellos recogidos en monos, una a cada lado de la cabeza, nos miró- ¿y quienes son ellos?

-Ellos son Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner y Pollux- dijo Kakashi- vinieron para ayudarnos en la guerra.

-Ahh- respondió- Yo soy Tenten- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo soy Neji Hyūga- se presentó el chico de ojos blancos.

-¡Y yo soy Rock Lee!, mucho gusto- dijo con mucha emoción.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estilo de chacra utilizan?- preguntó Tenten.

De nuevo vino información hacia mi, los estilos de chacra eran cinco: agua, viento, rayo, fuego y tierra, ahora estaba agradecido con Apolo, supongo que aún no debíamos de andar diciendo que éramos semidioses hasta que la hokague lo anunciara.

-Yo utilizo el agua- respondí antes de que lo hicieran Katie o Pollux- Katie, la tierra y Pollux también- invente de rápido.

-Genial- respondió ella.

-Ahora nosotros seremos compañeros y nos llevaremos bien- dijo Rock Lee- compartiremos alegrías, penas y victorias, ¡vamos a darlo todo en la batalla con nuestro poder de juventud!- término de decir con el dedo pulgar arriba mientras que nos abrazaba demasiado fuerte a Pollux y a mi.

-Genial tío- le dije tratando de safarme- me alegra que quieras darlo todo en batalla, ¿pero te importaría soltarnos?

-Ah, claro-dijo soltándolos- hablando de batallas me recuerda a que debemos entrenar, así que vallamos- dijo corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Espera Lee!- gritó Tenten- adiós chicos- se despidió.

Neji también los siguió quien había estado parado con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero que les pasa a esos tipos- dijo un chico que venía con un perro grande de color blanco, eran acompañados por una chica de pelo largo de color azul, llevaba lo que a mí me parecía un suéter morado y panales azules con una especie de vendas en su pierna izquierda como casi todos los ninjas, y también estaba un chico todo tapado con un suéter verde y la boca tapada con unos lentes oscuros, si fuera yo no aguantaría estar así.

-Hola chicos- saludo Sakura.

-Hola- dijeron los tres, ante esto estuve apunto de hacer una ola.

-Hola Naruto- dijo la chica de pelo azul bajando la mirada con sus mejillas algo rojas, me pregunté si tendría algo de fiebre.

-Ahh, hola Hinata- respondió Naruto.

Katie sonrió pícara, no entendí porque.

-¿Y quie...?

-Son Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner y Pollux- dijo Kakashi ya cansado de tener que repetir las presentaciones, Naruto y Sakura solo se rieron de él.

-Bueno, yo soy Kiba Inuzuka- dijo el chico, el tenía una marcas en la mejillas y las pupilas como las de un perro, llevaba chaqueta y pantalones como un tono azul- y el es Akamaru- dijo señalando su perro el cual ladró contento.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata Hyūga- dijo la chica.

-Yo soy Shino Aburame- ser presentó el que iba todo tapado.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó Naruto.

-Kiba dijo que quería entrenar así que nosotros como somos sus compañeros...

-Bueno, basta de charlas, a entrenar- interrumpió Kiba a Shino, y se fueron.

Al fin terminó- suspiro Kakashi.

Terminamos de ver la aldea y de camino de regreso Pollux preguntó.

-¿Por qué en aldea algunos lugares parecen en reconstrucción?

-Antes de que Kakashi sensei y Naruto se fueran la aldea fue atacada- contestó Sakura- pero por suerte Naruto pudo detenerlos, después de entrenar en modo ermitaño, la aldea se veía peor pero ahora ya solo faltan pocos detalles.

\- Genial- dije yo silbando.

-Ya tengo hambre- me queje.

-Si yo igual dijo Pollux.

-Entonces vamos a mi puesto favorito- dijo Naruto emocionado- a Ichiraku ramel, de veras!

Y así llegamos a un puesto de ramel, entramos y vimos a tres personas ahí.

-Hola chicos- dijo Naruto

 _-No puede ser-_ pensé - _ya no quiero más presentaciones._

-Miren ellos son Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Amikichi e Ino Yamanaka.- nos dijo y ellos son- Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner y Pollux.

\- Hola- nos dijimos todos.

Shikamaru parecía alguien listo y también evaluándonos con la mirada, grave error, no me gusta cuando alguien se me quede mirando, le sostuve la mirada.

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunté.

-Nada- me contestó el aun mirándome.

-Pues no puedo ya que no hay agua- le contesté, Naruto se río y Sakura lo golpeo.

-Quiero decir que no hay ningún problema- me respondió algo molesto.

-Entonces no te nos quedes mirando- le dije.

-No hay...

-Ya tranquilo Shikamaru- lo interrumpió su amigo Chōji, el era algo llenito, Shikamaru ya parecía enojado- tu no eres de esos que pelean.

-Tu también Percy- trató de calmarme Katie- tranquilizarse.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- grito la que parecía ser Ino.

-¡Dile a tu amigo que no ande viendo a las personas como objeto de estudio!- le grite enojado y la olla donde hervía agua explotó y se tiro, Shikamaru no dejó pasar ese detalle.

-Vámonos ya- dijo el listillo y se fueron.

Yo me senté en uno de los bancos con los brazos cruzados.

Pov. Naruto.

Estaba más que paralizado, la forma en que se veía Percy cuando se enojaba era de miedo, de veras!, sus ojos reflejaban el mar enfurecido y su aura se volvía espeluznante, de momento paso de ser un mar tranquilo y relajado a un mar enfurecido, hasta Kakashi sensei estaba sorprendido o más bien paralizado, ya me imaginaba el poder destructivo que tenía.

-Percy debes calmarte- le dijo Katie.

-Déjalo Katie- dijo Pollux- si el no se hubiera adelantado, yo le habría dado un puñetazo a ese Shikamaru.

Comimos en silencio y después los llevados a casa de Kakashi sensei que era donde se quedarían, luego nos fuimos a dormir.

 _Continuara..._


	10. Antes de partir

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo diez: Antes de partir.

POV. Naruto

Me levanté después de que me dieran un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura?- le pregunté sobándome la cabeza.

-¡Porque ya es tarde!- me gritó- apurate que la hokague quiere hablar contigo.

-¡La abuela Tsunade!- grite- tal vez quiera felicitarle por la misión, de veras!

-¡Apurate ya!

-¡Ya voy, de veras!

Llegamos a la torre hokage, al entrar a la oficina de la abuela Tsunade vi que Percy y los demás ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Kakashi sensei.

-¿Qué pasa abuela Tsunade?

-Ahh Naruto, al fin llegas- me contestó- solo esperaremos a que vengan los otros y les diré porque los mandé a llamar.

Momentos después tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió la abuela Tsunade.

-¿Nos mandó a llamar hokage sama?- preguntó el capitán Yamato entrando, junto con Gai sensei y Aoba.

-Así es- contestó ella.

-Capitán Yamato- lo saludé- hace mucho que no lo veía, de veras!

-Hola Naruto- me respondió

-Y a ustedes también Gai sensei y Aoba- les dije.

-Hola Naruto- Aoba sonrió.

-Hola Naruto- saludó también Gai sensei- ¡espero que en el viaje que has tenido junto con Kakashi hayas podido demostrar el poder de la juventud!

-Por supuesto Gai sensei- le respondí.

-Humm- la abuela Tsunade se aclaró la garganta así que todos volteamos.

-Bien, para lo que los he mandado a llamar es por una misión de clase S- dijo.

-¿De veras?- pregunté emocionado- ya era hora.

-Irán a una isla secreta, y cuando estén ahí leerán este pergamino que contiene sobre qué se trata la misión.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dice ahora mismo?

-Naruto esta es una misión muy importante- me dijo seriamente- y uno que sólo tu puedes hacerlo.

-¿De veras?- pregunté otra vez emocionado.

-Así es- me respondió- y para eso iras con el capitán Yamato, Maito Gai, Aoba Yamashiro y con los tres semidioses.

-Espera- dije- ¿Kakashi sensei no vendrá?- pregunté.

-No podre ir Naruto- respondió el- yo me tengo que ocupar de otras misiones, pero confió en que harás un buen trabajo- me sonrió.

-Bueno ya que- le dije- no lo defraudare, de veras!

-Bien entonces pasado mañana partían, mañana seguiremos hablando, ya que ahora tengo mucho trabajo- nos dijo la abuela Tsunade- hoy y mañana serán sus días libres para ustedes.

Salimos de la torre hokague, Kakashi sensei, Gai sensei y Aoba se despidieron.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que harán?- preguntó Sakura.

-Supongo que vendría bien un paseo- sugirió Katie.

-Oye Sakura- aproveché- ¿Qué tal si tu y yo tenemos una cita?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- me respondió gritando.

-Ya sé- dijo Katie- ¿Sakura tienes tiempo libre?

-Si, ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-Solo se me ocurrió pasar un rato de chicas- sugirió Katie.

A Sakura pareció gustarle la idea.

-Esa idea me parece genial- respondió y se fueron juntas después de despedirse.

Vimos al equipo de Shikamaru pasar por ahí.

-Disculpen chicos tengo algo que hacer- dijo Percy dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que ellos.

-¿No ira a buscar más peleas cierto?- pregunté algo temeroso recordando el día anterior.

-Descuida- me tranquilizó Pollux- no lo creo.

-Ahh, que bueno- respondí- cuando Percy se enoja da miedo, de veras!

-Lo sé- respondió Pollux- pero es buena persona, seguramente ahora se fue a disculpar.

Pollux y yo seguimos caminando compartiendo relatos sobre nuestras aventuras, me sentía genial con esos tres, y es que me sentía vinculado a ellos ya que parecían comprenderme bien,y así nos pasamos la tarde, contando anécdotas y uno que otro chiste, ahora nos encontrábamos en los rostros hokague descansando hasta que apareció Katie.

-¡Oye Pollux!- gritó- ve a buscar a Percy, debemos hablar de la misión.

\- ¿Y yo por qué?- preguntó.

-Porque yo no digo- le dijo Katie con cara de: Haz lo que te digo o si no...

-Si señora- dijo rápidamente Pollux y se fue corriendo.

-Uff, esta es mi primera misión desde desde hace tiempo.- dijo Katie.

-¿Hace cuanto que no vas a una misión?- le pregunte.

-Desde que entre a la universidad- respondió- solo espero seguir con vida unos años más.

-Seguro que no tienen que preocuparse por eso- le dije- ustedes son buenos luchadores y no veo como les puedan vencer, de veras!

-Es que aún no conoces a los monstruos- me dijo- la mayoría de los semidioses no pasa de los veinte.

-¿Por qué?- puente sorprendido.

-Por muy buen luchador que seas, llega el cansancio de ser perseguido por toda tu vida y al final te encuentras con algún monstruo más poderoso, aunque...¿te digo algo?

-Qué

-Quiron dice que está vez la generación de semidioses es más fuerte y cree que si podamos pasar de los veinte.

-Eso es genial, de veras!- dije contento.

Guardamos un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas de Sakura?- me preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Qué piensas de Sakura?- me volvió a decir.

-Pues que es muy bonita, fuerte...Humm- poco a poco me fui sonrojándome más.

-¿La amas?

-Yo... Pues si.

-¿Y ella siente lo mismo por ti?- me preguntó calmadamente.

-Pues...- pensé en como Sakura siempre parecía sufrir por Sasuke- creo que ella quiere a Sasuke por ahora.

-Sasuke es quien dices que es el amigo a quien tu quieres salvar, ¿cierto?- afirmé con la cabeza- ¿Y si cuando Sasuke vuelva, se enamora de Sakura?

Eso no me lo esperaba, pensé en eso por un rato.

-Sakura sufre por Sasuke y si en verdad Sasuke se fijara en ella, eso la haría muy feliz- le conteste sombrío.

-¿Y entonces que harás?

-No lo se- le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas como empezaste a fijarte en ella?- me propuso sentándose al lado mío

-Bueno todo comenzó en la academia- comencé- para mi ella era muy linda, siempre la andaba observando, trataba de hablarle... Pero... Ella siempre andaba tras Sasuke, lo perseguía, lo admiraba y mí no me notaba, cada vez que se ponía triste porque Sasuke la ignoraba, me entraba el deseo de consolarla y me ponía furioso con Sasuke, cuando el se fue de la aldea, le hice la promesa a Sakura de que lo traería de vuelta pero fallé, antes de ir a América, fuimos a ver al Raikage para pedir que no lo matara, al no convencerlo, decidimos buscar a Sasuke, pero Sakura fue a verme y con tal de que no fuera tras el, ella trato de mentirme con que ya no quería a Sasuke y que ahora me amaba a mi, pero yo no le creí, le dije que perseguir a Sasuke no lo hacía solo por la promesa sino también porque él era el primer amigo que tuve. Si pasara lo que tu dices,... tal vez los dejaría ser felices.

Katie se río.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- pregunté algo ofendido, le acababa de decir algo muy importante para mi y ella so se reía.

-Perdón- se disculpó- pero es muy curioso como suceden las cosas.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- le pregunté confundido.

-Es que dices que Sasuke ignoraba a Sakura, y Sakura hacía lo mismo contigo.

Miré sorprendido, era verdad ella era ignorada y así ella me ignoraba.

-Tiene razón- le dije.

Recordé que en la mañana Sakura y ella habían pasado un tiempo de chicas y ahora aquí estaba ella hablándome de esto, no podría ser coincidencia, de veras!

-¿Sobre que hablaron Sakura y tu hace rato?- le pregunté.

-De muchas cosas- respondió- cosas de chicas.

-Oye, Katie- le dije- dime la verdad, así yo sabré que hacer, de veras!

-Mmm... Bueno- se decidió- la verdad es que Sakura en verdad ama a Sasuke y cuando una mujer ama así es imposible que su amor se acabe tan fácilmente.

Ante eso, me quedó claro que sería imposible para mi tener el amor de Sakura.

-Comprendo- le dime con ademán de pararme, pero ella me detuvo sujetando mi mano.

-No seas tonto- me dijo sonriendo- puede que Sakura no te corresponda, ¿pero sabes?... Quizá sea hora de mirar a otro lado- dijo girándome la cabeza.

Me sorprendió hacia donde quería que viera, ahí iba Hinata con Shino y Kiba junto con Akamaru, al parecer se dirigían a la torre hokage.

-Hinata- dije.

-Me contaron que en la invasión, ella te defendió valientemente y que hasta te confesó su amor y tu ni en cuenta, eso es una gran falta de respeto, la verdad.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunté sorprendidos ¿acaso Percy lo vio?

-No, no fue él- respondió- fue cierta diosa que le gusta juntar parejas.

Abrí grande los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que fue una diosa?

-Así es- contestó- pero ese no es el punto, yo creó que deberías darle una oportunidad a Hinata.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando aparecieron Percy y Pollux.

-Ya volvimos- dijo Pollux- tarde en encontrar a Percy.

-¿Qué hay chicos?- dijo Percy mientras se sentaban.

-Hay que hablar de la misión- dijo Katie.

Después de que se sentaron comenzaron a hablar.

-Por lo que sabemos, el viaje a esa isla va a ser en barco, creó que no habrá tantos problemas ya que aquí, nuestro amigo Percy es experto en el mar- dijo Pollux.

-Yo me encargo- contestó Percy.

-Cuando lleguemos a la isla, creó que tampoco habrá tantos problemas ya que yo soy hija de la diosa de la agricultura y Pollux puede controlar algunos felinos.

-Quizá podamos encontrar dríadas- comentó Pollux.

-Me parece genial- dijo Percy-¿Qué opinas Naruto?- me preguntó-como que has estado muy callado.

-¿Acaso te hizo algo Katie?- preguntó de broma Pollux

-No, estoy bien- contesté rápidamente- y todo me parece genial, Kakashi sensei estará orgulloso de mi, de veras!

-Hola Naruto- escuché que dijeron- me giré y vi a Sai.

-Sai- le dije, agradecido- al fin te veo, mira ellos son Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner y Pollux.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Sai- se presentó.

-Un gusto Sai- respondieron los tres.

-La hokage me mandó a llamarlos a le cuatro.

-Entonces no la hagamos esperar, de veras!

Y así nos dirigimos a la torre hokage.

 _Continuara_...

* * *

 **Arigatou/ευχαριστώ**


	11. Antes de partir (parte dos)

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo once: Antes de partir (parte dos)

POV. Kakashi.

Antes de llamar a Naruto, decidimos reunirnos con los semidioses y los demás para informar sobre la verdadera misión.

-¿Así que lo harán de nuevo?- preguntó Katie.

-Es por el bien de Naruto- respondió la hokage.

-Esta bien- intervino Percy-después de todo nosotros no podemos interferir mucho- supongo que ustedes saben lo que hacen.

-Bien, entonces no les es permitido decirle la verdad a Naruto bajo ninguna circunstancia- terminó la hokage- ahora se pueden retirar, más adelante los mandaré a llamar.

Eso había pasado en la mañana y ahora nuevamente me dirigía a la torre hokage, ya estaba se estaba haciendo de noche, entré a la sala de reunión y ahí ya estaban los chūnin y jōnin. Ya solo faltaban Naruto, Sai y los semidioses.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al fin, la hokage comenzó a explicar de que se trataba esta reunión.

-El motivo de esta reunión es para avisar a los chūnin y jōnin junto a Sai, que hemos recibido la visita de tres personas importantes que nos ayudaran en la guerra, deben de saber que ellos tres no son como nosotros, ya ellos son semidioses.

Eso dejó sorprendido a todos.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Kiba.

-Así es- respondió la hokage- pero no deben de revelarle esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

-Si, hokage sama- respondimos todos.

-Bien, gracias por recibirnos en su aldea- habló Percy- han sido amables con nosotros, la verdad es que al principio no estaba tan seguro de aceptar la misión, pero Naruto en verdad quería salvar a su hogar tanto que hasta los dioses ser conmovieron y me dijeron que aprobarían que ayudáramos. Algunas veces nos hemos puesto a platicar y nosotros podemos ver como él y sus amigos quieren salvar a su hogar. La ayuda que les vamos a dar será limitado ya que no podemos interferir mucho, pero daremos lo mejor que podamos, gracias.

-Para nosotros es un honor que ustedes estén aquí- dijo la hokage.

-Así es- dijeron la mayoría.

-¿Qué tal si se presentan?- dijo un chūnin.

-Claro- contestó Percy- Yo soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidon, el dios del mar.

-Yo soy Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter, diosa de la agricultura.

-Y yo soy Pollux, hijo de Dioniso, dios del vino.

-Ahora que ya se presentaron- prosiguió la hokage- les vanos a dar el protector de Konoha y el uniforme, ya que necesitan pasar desapercibidos, ¿están de acuerdo?- preguntó.

-Si, hokage sama- respondimos.

Bueno, entonces está decidido, les hago entrega el protector y uniforme de Konoha- les dijo entregándoles las cosas.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había hablado con Percy, no habíamos empezado bien, empezando por mí, que no les tenía confianza, pero ahora ellos tres me agradaban.

Cuando terminó todos nos comenzamos a retirar.

-Bueno chicos- les dije, Shikamaru y los otros le estaban haciendo preguntas a Naruto- creó que es hora de irnos.

-Claro, Kakashi sensei- contestó Naruto.

Pareció recordar algo y se alejó de nosotros.

-Hasta mañana chicos, Kakashi sensei.

Me pareció raro que actuara así, solo esperaba que no fuera a hacer alguna travesura, fui tras el en silencio, vi que Naruto se acercaba a Hinata.

-Hola Hinata- saludó algo nervioso Naruto, cosa que me pareció rato.

-Ho-Hola Naruto-kun- respondió nerviosa como siempre.

-Humm... Te... ¿Te puedo acompañar...a tu casa?- le preguntó, yo quede muy sorprendido, ¿acaso ya no le gustaba Sakura?

Hinata se puso bien roja.

-Pe... Pero si no quieres no hay problema- se apresuró a decir rápido Naruto.

-¡No!- contestó rápido también Hinata, cuando se dio cuenta se avergonzó, Naruto al parecer vio esto algo tierno y se rió -quiero decir que no tengo ningún problema si me quieres acompañar a mi casa.

-Genial- contestó Naruto- entonces vamos.

-S-si- contestó Hinata y se fueron.

Estaba más que sorprendido pero me alegraba saber que Naruto se diera cuenta de que Sakura no podía corresponderle, en cambio Hinata estuvo dispuesta a morir por él.

-Bueno chicos- les dije a los semidioses- ahora si vámonos.

-Como quiera Kakashi san- contestó Percy.

-Así que vas viendo la forma de hablar aquí- le dime afirmando.

-Hai- me respondió.

Cuando llegamos a casa todos nos fuimos a dormir.

-Este día a sido muy largo- me dije.

- _Minato sensei_ \- pensé- _Naruto a crecido mucho desde que se formó el equipo 7._

Y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Me levanté un poco antes de que amaneciera y vi que los semidioses también ya lo estaban.

-Ustedes si que son madrugadores- les dije.

-Hombre, no te creas- respondió Percy- que si no fuera por los sueños de semidioses yo seguiría en la cama.

-¿Son tan malos esos sueños?- les pregunté.

-Normalmente no- respondió Pollux.

-Pero Percy, Annabeth y Nico son un caso especial- dijo Katie con algo de escalofríos.

-¿Por qué chicos?- les volví a preguntar.

Pollux y Katie miraron inseguros a Percy y él miró algo dudoso.

-Vamos, pueden confiar en mi- les dije sentándome en la mesa- los tres pueden hacerlo.

Percy pareció pensarlo y se decidió al fin.

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que en la guerra que hubo contra Gea- comenzó- Nico, Annabeth y yo fuimos encerrados en el tártaro, tu ya sabes que es donde todos los monstruos se recuperan, ese lugar es el más espantoso de todos los lugares, Nico entró solo y lo sacaron los gigantes para tomarlo como prisionero. Annabeth y yo entramos así luego de caer del piso que se había quebrando, bajo el piso estaba una de las entradas al tártaro. Afortunadamente pudimos encontrar la salida y cerrarla, para que los monstruos ya no se estuvieran saliendo tan rápidamente, ya que en ese momento si alguien apuñalaba a un monstruo, este no se iba por mucho tiempo al tártaro, y así las cosas volvieron a la normalidad con los monstruos. Estar ahí fue la peor experiencia, ves a muchos monstruos y cosas demasiado desagradables- en este punto Percy ya estaba templando un poco- a menudo ese lugar lo veo en sueños y no puedo dormir bien.

-Tranquilo- le dije- gracias por la confianza, ¿no has probado alguna medicina para dormir?

-De hecho- me respondió- los hijos de Apolo nos dan una poción, pero ya se me acabó.

-Creo que podemos pedirle algo para eso a Tsunade sama- sugerí.

-No quiero causar molestias a la hokage.

-Pero es buena idea- dijo Katie.

-Así es- colaboró Pollux- la idea de un Percy desvelado en medio de la batalla no es muy agradable que digamos.

-Además es lo menos que podemos hacer- le dije.

Comimos lo que Katie había preparado, tenía que admitir que ella cocinaba muy bien, todos la felicitamos y ella nos lo agradeció, después de comer fuimos a ver a Tsunade sama para ver lo de los sueños ya que no teníamos ninguna misión.

-Buenos días hokage sama- saludé y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Kakashi, muchachos- nos dijo-¿a qué se debe esta visita?

-Queríamos hablar con usted- dije- ya que usted es un médico.

-Bueno- dijo poniendo toda la atención en nosotros- ¿en qué les pudo ayudar?

Le hice la señal a Percy para que le dijera a Tsunade sama.

-Err... Bueno...- comenzó- verá, quería saber si usted podría hacer alguna poción o algo así para los sueños, ya que yo suelo tener unos sueños desagradables de los cuales no quiero hablar, los hijos de Apolo se encargan de darme medicina para eso, pero se me acabó.

-Ya veo- respondió Tsunade sama- creo podríamos hacer algo ya que lo que quiere es no tener esos sueños.

-Así es- contestó Percy.

-Bien, entonces iré con Shisune al hospital para preparar algo, no será de mucho problema- le dijo- te mandaré a llamar cuando ya este listo.

-Gracias- dijo Percy- y disculpe las molestias.

-No y preocupes- le sonrió- es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes.

-Gracias, nos retiramos- se despidió y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-Bueno- les dije al salir- creo que nos veremos al rato.

-Creo que si- respondió Katie y nos despedimos.

Me dirigí hacia la piedra memorial de Obito, me paré frente a él y comencé a recordar como nos habíamos conocido, cuando nos pusieron en el mismo equipo junto con Minato sensei, los momentos que pasamos los cuatro, la muerte de Obito, luego la de Rin, el tiempo en los ANBU, la muerte de Minato sensei, comencé a recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado mucho tiempo, me despedí de Obito y me retiré.

Vi que Kotetsu venía corriendo.

-Kakashi san- me dijo- la hokague a mandado a llamarlo para que vaya a verla.

-Claro, gracias Kotetsu- me despedí.

Cuando llegué ha estaban todos los que iban a ir en la isla mañana.

-Bueno, ahora ya podemos comenzar- dijo la hokage ¿Qué es lo que querías decir Naruto?

-Es sobre una visión que tuvo el viejo sapo, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó la hokage.

-El dijo que iría a un lugar paradisíaco y ahí me encontraría con un pulpo, quien me ayudaría, de veras!

-¿Ayudarte con qué?- preguntó la hokage.

-Tal vez con el control del Kyubi, de veras!- respondió.

-¿Como sabes eso?- volvió a preguntar la hokage.

-No lo se- respondió- pero eso creo, de veras!

-Esta bien- dijo al fin la hokage- puede que tengas razón, el lugar al que se dirigen es un lugar paradisíaco- Naruto sonrió- puede que ahí te encuentres con el pulpo.

-Genial, de veras!

Hablamos de algunas detalles pero todo estuvo bien.

-Mañana partirán así que mejor descansen- nos despidió la hokage.

Y todos nos retiramos.

Cuando llegamos, Katie preparó algo y todos comimos, era agradable tener compañía en casa, lástima que mañana se irían, cuando se hizo de noche todos nos fuimos a dormir..

 _Continuara_...

* * *

 **Revicé el capítulo uno y vi algunas faltas de ortografía, perdón por eso, ya lo edité.**

 **En fin, capítulo once listo.**


	12. Pescando un pez y otras cosas

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo doce: pescando a un pez y otras cosas.

POV. Percy

Estábamos en la entrada de la aldea, listos para irnos, Pollux, Katie y yo teníamos puestos el uniforme de Konoha y nos despedimos.

Cuando llegamos a la costa, vimos al barco donde íbamos a navegar,era perfecta la mi, ya que yo puedo controlar los barcos. Nos dirigimos hacia la gente, pero al parecer nadie quería zarpar.

-¿Cual es el problema?- preguntó Gai.

-Hay un monstruo- dijo uno de los marineros- ese monstruo nos puede ahogar en el mar.

-¿Un monstruo?- preguntamos todos, sobre todo Pollux, Katie y yo.

-Así es- nos contestaron.

-Entonces será mejor solucionar el problema del monstruo- dijo Aoba después de un rato.

-Creo que tienes razón mi querido amigo- dijo Gai con su típica sonrisa- y descuiden que yo iré a ver a ese monstruo, y le demostraré el poder de la juventud que me posee que cuando me vea, ese monstruo retrocederá.

-Genial, Gai sensei- le dije- pero creo que seria mejor que fuéramos tres para ir a ver.

-¿Por qué tres?- preguntó.

-El tres es un número bueno- me encogí de hombros.

-Esta bien- dijo Aoba- yo iré.

-Y claro que yo no puedo faltar- exclamó Gai sensei.

-¡Yo también quiero ir, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

-Aoba y Gai sensei ya han dicho que irían- dije- esto será solo de tres- me giré hacia Naruto- creo que es mejor que yo vaya Naruto, yo soy hijo del dios del mar y puedo comunicarme con los seres marinos.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo Naruto- le dijo Katie- ya llegará el momento de que tu hagas algo y nada nos garantiza que capturen a ese monstruo.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado Naruto.

-Bien, entonces andando- dijo Gai sensei.

Dejamos nuestras cosas con Naruto, Katie y Pollux y lo seguimos, cuando llegamos a la orilla les dije mi plan.

-Oigan- les dije- aun no conozco sus habilidades, pero ustedes hagan lo que puedan hacer, mientras yo, voy a sumergirme en el mar y voy a buscarlo.

-Como quieras- contestó Gai sensei- pero si tienes problemas nos llamas o sin necesitas que rescatemos de que te ahogues entonces...

Aoba se aclaró la garganta.

\- Gai, dudo que él tenga problemas en el mar- dijo.

Gai me miró.

-No te preocupes- le dije- puedo respirar bajo el agua y puedo controlar el agua a mi voluntad.

Gai se avergonzó.

-Ahh, claro- lo siento.

-Entonces vamos- dije.

Me sumergí en el mar y nadé hacia el fondo para buscar a ese monstruo, mientras, iba pensando en como les había hablado a eso dos ninjas, ya estaba acostumbrado a dirigir tropas que ya lo hacia de forma natural, era algo que siempre me impresionaba.

Nadé algo lejos y aun no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera podía sentir nada, ya que yo normalmente puedo percibir lo que hay en el agua, estaba empezando a creer que solo era pura palabrería de los marineros, cuando de pronto percibí a un pez, me acerque a el y vi que era un Martín gigante, me acerque a el.

- _Hey, hola amigo_ \- me comuniqué con el dentro de mi mente, el se giró hací a mi- _tranquilo, no te haré nada malo_ \- le dije ya que lo sentía algo tenso.

Me acerque mas a el.

- _Solo estoy buscando algo_ \- le dije- _no quiero molestar_.

El se acerco a mí, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que no le quería hacer nada malo.

-¿ _Hijo de Poseidon_?- pareció preguntarme.

- _Así es_ \- le contesté sonriendo- _oye, no has visto a algún monstruo por aquí?_ \- le pregunté- _al parecer a estado asustando a los mortales_.

Sentí que se tensaba.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ \- pregunté.

- _Yo soy ese monstruo_ \- me dijo.

Me sorprendí mucho ante esto.

- _¿Tu eres el monstruo que asusta a esos mortales?_ \- pregunté- _no te creo, tu eres un pez maravilloso_.

- _Yo siempre salgo a la superficie saltando y puede que con eso ocasiono que las olas que muevan mucho y es que tengo siglo clavado._

Lo mire con mayor atención, era cierto tenia una herramienta ninja clavado.

- _Yo soy una invocación_ \- me dijo.

 _-Yo no puedo deshacer invocaciones, pero puedo intentar quitarte ese arma_.

- _Los ninjas fueron los que lo pusieron ahí y debe ser un ninja quien la quite, es lo justo_.

- _Pero tu_...

\- _He oído que el trabajo sucio siempre lo hacen los semidioses para satisfacer a los dioses_ \- me dijo- _no lo hagas con los mortales, yo voy a estar bien._

- _Hombre, ¿y ahora que harás?_ \- le pregunté, después me di cuenta de que en realidad no era un "hombre", pero deje eso de lado- _quieren acabar contigo_.

- _Eso lo sé_ \- me respondió- _pero yo no me dejo capturar tan fácilmente_.

- _Eso esta bien_ \- le dije- _escucha, voy a ganarte tiempo_.

- _Esta bien, gracias, hijo de Poseidon_ -me respondió.

Subí de nuevo a la superficie y al parecer los otros dos aún no habían regreso.

-¿Y los otros?- le pregunté a los tres.

-Gai sensei dijo que demostraría como se pesca un monstruo- dijo Naruto- así que compró una caña de pesca y dijo que te dijéramos que podemos ir a ver, así que vamos, ya lo han de haber encontrado, de veras!

Mi único pensamiento fue: _oh, no puede ser_ , y me apresuré a seguirlos.

Cuando llegamos, ellos dos ya habían encontrado al pez y forcejeaban con él, pero la cuerda se rompió, cuando creía que ya había acabado, un barco apareció y el chico que iba en él, atrapó al merlín.

 _Genial_ , pensé.

Al ver que el merlín no se podía liberar entré en el agua.

- _Tranquilo, te voy a ayuda_ r- pensé para el.

Controlé el agua hice que le diera un empujón al pez, también hice que le diera fuerzas y sacudí un poco el barco, tratando de parecer que no era yo, claro.

Cuando todo terminó nos presentamos con el chico del barco.

-Nosotros somos shinobis de la hoja.

-Hola yo soy Yusuke.

-¿Querías pescar a ese pez?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto- contestó- por culpa de ese pez mi padre murió.

-Oh- dije.

Nos invitó a su barco, no podía culparlo por querer vengarse, pero también sabía que los mortales aveces molestaban a los animales.

Salí y me tiré hacia el agua, llamé a mi recién amigo y le explique.

- _Entonces creo que es mejor que me capture_.

- _¿Perdón?_

-Dijiste que había ninjas _, quizá sea lo mejor_.

- _Pero hombre, ¿estas seguro de eso?_

- _Así es, hijo de Poseidon_.

Y se fue alejando, yo estaba sorprendido por su decisión, pero lo iba a respetar.

Cuando volví al barco me enteré de que los demás habían decidido ayudar al pescador, el capitán Yamato, había hecho un bote y una caña de pescar.

Cuando Yusuke salió, se sorprendió al ver el bote.

-También tenemos una caña, de veras!- dijo Naruto

Yusuke recibió la caña y se subió al bote.

-Y si necesitas un motor, no te preocupes- dijo Gai sensei- yo soy muy rápido, así que yo me encargo.

Y así, salimos por el pez, solo que Katie y Pollux se habían quedado.

-Bien- dijo Yusuke- primero necesitamos una carnada- y sacó un muñeco de Naruto grande.

-¿Y por qué yo?- cuestionó Naruto.

-Eres muy llamativo- respondió Yusuke arrojando el muñeco al agua.

Cuando mi amigo agarro la carnada, Gai sensei comenzó a remar abriendo las puertas de ya no me acuerdo que, estuvimos así un buen rato, yo trataba de hacer que el bote no se volcara y cuando al fin mi amigo pez salto por encima de nosotros, pudimos estar tranquilos.

- _Si que tienes una gran fuerza_ \- pensé.

Cuando se acercaron a verlo, todos estaban emocionados, Naruto se dio cuenta del arma.

-Oigan- dijo- tiene algo clavado, de veras!

-Es cierto- dijo Aoba.

-Tal vez es una víctima de la tercera guerra ninja- dijo Yamato.

Naruto le quito el arma.

- _Ya esta_ \- le dije al pez en mi mente- _justo lo que querías_.

\- _Es lo justo_ \- me respondió.

-Nosotros quisiéramos que volviera de donde vino- le dijo Yamato a Yusuke.

-Esta bien- contestó- no tengo ningún problema.

Y así, el pez saltó y desapareció.

Cuando volvimos a tierra les relatamos a Pollux, Katie y a los marineros lo que había pasado, después de un rato, subimos a nuestro barco y zarpamos.

Al día siguiente...

Estaba sentado a la orilla del barco.

-¿Qué piensas tanto Percy?- me preguntó Katie.

-Solo he estado pensando en el chacra.

-¿El chacra?

-Aja.

-¡Oigan!- nos grito Yamato.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntamos.

-Vamos a parar un rato en esa isla- nos señaló una isla a la que nos acercábamos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Al parecer Gai esta mareado.

-Ahh- dije solamente.

Cuando llegamos, Gai sensei mejoró notoriamente.

-¿Usted no esta acostumbrado a navegar, cierto?- le pregunté.

-Qué... Por supuesto que si.

Me reí.

-No hay problema, aquí todos tenemos defectos- le sonreí- yo por ejemplo, no puedo volar, ya que si lo hago, mi tío Zeus se enfadará, porque soy hijo de Poseidon, y cuando estoy en algún lugar muy alto o muy cerrado , empiezo a sentirme mal.

-Entonces no soy el único- dijo.

Recorrimos un poco el lugar y nos llevamos la sorpresa de encontrarnos con Sakura, Chōji e Ino, al parecer estaban recolectando plantas medicinales en esa isla.

-¿Qué tal si nos ayudas Naruto?- dijo Sakura- ya que no pueden partir hasta que Gai sensei se recupere.

-Me parece bien, de veras!- contestó Naruto.

-Entonces nosotros nos quedaremos con Gai, hasta que se recupere- dijo Yamato.

-¿Quieren venir chicos?- nos preguntó Naruto.

-Yo me quedo- le dije- pero tal vez sea mejor que Pollux y Katie vayan, ellos están más relacionados con la tierra.

Ellos dijeron que sí y se fueron.

Me senté en la orilla y me puse a pensar en el mundo que había descubierto con el chacra, estaba empezando a entender que el chacra era de donde venia nuestros poderes, pero en nosotros era más fuerte que en los ninjas por nuestros padres, el poder que ellos nos heredaban se almacenaba en nuestro propio chacra, la energía natural que tomaba Naruto para el modo ermitaño lo tomaba de toda la energía que había , estaba más que impresionado con el mundo entero, suponía que aún no descubría todo de el, y a decir verdad, no estaba tan interesado en descubrirlo, ahora solamente quería estar con Annabeth y vivir una vida tranquila con ella, aunque no sabia si me perdonaría por entrar en otra misión pero ya que.

Pronto ya había anochesido y Naruto regresaron, al parecer habían encontrado a unos ninjas con los cuales tuvieron que competir por las plantas, pero todo había salido bien y se habían repartido las hierbas.

-Vayan a dormir, mañana mismo partiremos- dijo Yamato.

Y todos le hicimos caso.

 _Continuara_...


	13. Llegada a la isla y extraños sueños

**Percy jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Alerta spolier de The trials of Apolo**.

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo trece: Llegada a la isla y extraños sueños.

POV. Katie.

Habíamos pasado muchas aventuras en el barco, desde fantasmas hasta trampas de piratas, una vez nuestro barco se había llenado de hongos, pero afortunadamente pude salvar el día con mis poderes, y alguno y que otro ninja nos había visitado, la verdad no entiendo porque Naruto no había sospechado nada, digo, que aparezcan tus amigos en tu barco tan rápido cuando tu has estado viajando por varios días, no es algo normal, pero al parecer, él no sospechaba nada.

-Ya llegamos a la isla- dijo el capitán Yamato.

Todos estábamos parados afuera.

-Genial- dijo Naruto- voy a conocer a ese pulpo, de veras!

Cuando la neblina se disipó pudimos ver tierra, la verdad no parecía un lugar paradisíaco, sobresalían unas especies de picos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Naruto- el sapo viejo dijo sería un lugar paradisíaco para los animales, de veras!

-Bueno...- comencé- quizá el lugar paradisíaco para los animales no sea como nosotros quisiéramos.

Pollux miró confundido.

-No entiendo...

-No se muevan- nos ordenó Percy.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Se acerca un calamar gigante- nos dijo.

-Quizá sea el pulpo.

De pronto nuestro barco se sacudió y un calamar gigante salió del agua y comenzó a tratar de tirarnos.

-Es el pulpo, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

-Ese nos es un pulpo Naruto- dijo el capitán Yamato- es un calamar, cuenta sus tentáculos.

Percy hizo lo posible para mantenerlos estables y los demás fuimos contra el calamar, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció un pulpo gigante.

-A ti te voy a vencer, tonto, idiota- dijo el pulpo, además de otras cosas que no le entendí, supongo que quería rimar, pero se le daba pésimo.

El pulpo lanzó lejos al calamar y este se retiro.

-Yea, así se hace, tonto, idiota.

Ya me estaba comenzando a molestar eso y Naruto estaba fascinado, cuando ya todo estaba acabado el pulpo ser transformó en un tipo, tenía cabello rubio, musculatura, tenía dos tatuajes uno en la mejilla y otro en el hombro, llevaba gafas de sol y su protector el frente de color blanco y una chaqueta blanca.

Desembarcamos en la isla y un hombre nos guió, el cual se llamaba Motoi. De pronto aparecimos en un lugar que, definitivamente era paradisíaco.

-Guau- dije.

-Este lugar si que es genial- dijo Pollux.

Fuimos guiados a una casa, donde se nos asigno las habitaciones.

" _Al fin podre dormir en una buena cama y sin estarme meciendo_ " pensé alegre.

Comimos en ese lugar y después Percy, Pollux y yo nos reunimos.

-Creí que lo de la isla paradisíaca no era enserio cuando lo vi desde el barco- les dije.

Percy y Pollux se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿No lo sabes?- me preguntó Percy.

-¿Saber qué?

-Esta isla no es una isla- me dijo Pollux.

-¿Cómo que no es una isla?- le pregunte algo confundida.

-Cuando estábamos en el barco sentí algo raro- me contestó Pollux- tuve que concentrarme mas para descubrir que la isla es, en realidad, un animal viviente.

-¡¿Qué?!- no me lo podía creer.

-Si, Pollux tiene razón- dijo Percy- yo puedo sentir todos los seres que viven en el mar, y me sorprendí mucho cuando, descubrí que la isla es una tortuga muy grande.

-Guau- dije- ¿así que estamos en su caparazón o algo así?

Ellos se miraron de nuevo.

-De hecho estamos dentro- respondió Pollux.

Estaba más que sorprendida, pero luego recordé todas las cosas raras que había visto y se me pasó.

-Bueno esta bien- dije- supongo que Naruto no lo sabe.

-Así es- dijo Pollux.

-Pero bueno- dijo Percy- ahora deberíamos de descansar.

-See- dijo Pollux.

-Extraño mi cabaña en el campamento mestizo- dijo Percy.

-Yo igual- dijimos Pollux y yo suspirando.

-¿Y como se encuentra Meg?- pregunto Percy.

Sonreí al recordar a mi hermanita.

-Oh, ella esta bien- les dije- realmente es muy poderosa.

-Dudo que mas que tú- dijeron ambos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Aunque si es muy poderosa, digo.. Sobrevivió al viaje con Apolo- dijo Pollux.

-Ahh- suspiro Percy- ese Apolo, recuerdo cuando llego a mi casa, cuando me lo encontré en el campamento y cuando regreso de su búsqueda.

-Nunca creí ver a un dios convertido completamente en un mortal- dije recordando ese suceso.

-Al menos Apolo sintió lo que se siente cuando eres un semidiós que tiene que salvar al mundo.

-Eso sin duda- dijo Percy- y no recordaba casi nada, eso me hizo recordar cuando la diosa Hera borro mis memoria y solo recordaba a Annabeth.

-Debe ser horrible- dijo Pollux.

-Si, hombre- contesto Percy- cuando Apolo volvió, se vio el cambio en él.

-Sin duda- contesté.

-Supongo que cualquiera que se enfrente a la muerte, cuando encuentra amigos y se tiene que separar de ellos, cambia a cualquiera- comentó Pollux.

Ambos le dimos la razón.

-Hombre, encontró a los tres oráculos, entró a la curva de Trofonío, el cual resultó ser hijo suyo al que no la había ayudado cuando ser lo pidió- nos recordó Percy- si hubiera sido una misión para semidioses, estoy seguro que esos semidioses habrían tenido que hablar con el hijo para que perdonara al padre, lo bueno que no fue así- sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le dije- un dios enfrentándose a sus propias acciones.

Pollux miró al cielo.

-Oye Apolo- dijo- estamos seguros de nos estas escuchando.

-Tu fuiste uno de los que ánimo a esta misión- dije- lo más normal es que nos estén vigilando.

-Así es Apolo- continuó Percy- la verdad estamos aliviados de que tu te hiciste cargo de aquella misión de los oráculos.

-Muchos de nosotros ya estamos algo... Cansados- dijo Pollux.

-Es por eso que tu ahora pareces más amable, e incluso los otros dioses también- continúe- con lo cual estamos agradecidos.

-Fuiste muy valiente- dijimos los tres.

" _Gracias_ " escuchamos unos momentos después todos y sonreímos.

Después de eso comenzamos a hablar sobre la misión.

-Saben Naruto y Kakashi me caen bien- dijo Pollux- al igual que el capitán Yamato, Gai sensei y Aoba.

-A mi igual- dijo Percy- una pena que Kakashi no este aquí, pero supongo que tiene asuntos importantes que atender.

-Si, eso creo- contesté- ¿No has teniendo nuevas visiones?- pregunté.

El dudó.

-Casi nada- me dijo- solo que el cuarto hokage es el padre de Naruto, al principio creí que el aun no lo sabia, pero luego tuve otra visión de Naruto y su padre hablando.

-¿Naruto y su padre hablando?- preguntamos Pollux y yo.

-Si- contestó él- al parecer el cuarto selló su chacra y el de su madre en Naruto.

Pollux silbó de asombro.

-¿Entonces él ya lo sabe?- preguntó.

-Así es- respondió Percy.

-Sus padres si que son unos héroes- comenté- lástima que hayan dejado solo a Naruto.

-Eso si- respondió Pollux- pero él no se dio por vencido.

-Eso es algo grandioso- dijo Percy- a pesar de que hay tanta tristeza en su interior.

-Pero supongo que pronto tendrá que enfrentarlos- dije- y más si quiere controlar al zorro.

-See- contestó Pollux.

Después de esa pequeña charla nos fuimos todos a dormir, aunque en realidad yo permanecí en mi habitación, Pollux y Percy se fueron a su habitación que compartían.

Soñé con un tipo que tenía una máscara naranja, estaba hablando sobre un plan que parecía llamarse ojo de luna, pero tras él estaba un espectro, parecía un fantasma, se trataba un viejo que tenía el cabello canoso algo largo, llevaba un tipo de túnica, estaba sonriendo.

-Muy pronto reviviré- dijo- y crearé el mundo prefecto

Aunque él parecía peligroso, digo... Era un señor que estaba muerto y quería volver a vivir, un tipo malo a mi parecer...no percibía mucho peligro en él para nosotros, los semidioses, lo sentía como un mortal normal, uno muy poderoso, pero mortal al fin de cuentas, de pronto una sombra se movió, trate de mirar mejor y vi una oscura sombra, parecía que solo contaba con la mitad de su cuerpo, la parte derecha, ese si que me parecía un tipo muy antiguo y siniestro, parecía disfrutar algo que no entendí.

La escena cambió y me encontré con mi madre Demeter.

-Madre- dije sorprendida.

-Hola mi niña- me sonrió- esperó que estés comiendo suficientes cereales.

-Si madre- le contesté- no te preocupes.

-Me alegra- dijo- solo vine a advertirte algo.

-¿Sobre ese tipo que parece sombra?

-Así es- respondió- no dejen que susurra en ustedes y los manipule, esa es su especialidad, podría controlarlos.

-Eso no sucederá.

-Eso espero- dijo-no te puedo decir mucho por ahora, solo ante tengan cuidado, es algo poderoso.

Y se desvaneció, desperté agitada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pensé.

Me levante después de tranquilizante y me reuní con los demás para desayunar, Percy y Pollux se fueron cuenta de que no había pasado una buena noche, después de terminar de desayunar, salimos fuera para dar la "misión" de Naruto.

Aoba desenrollo un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a decir, invento que Naruto debía de juntar algunos animales para la guerra, ya que tenían que los ninjas no iban a ser suficientes, Pollux estuvo a punto de reírse pero se controló, yo solo pensaba en mi sueño.

-Genial- dijo Naruto- entonces debo empezar con la misión, de veras!

Se volteo hacia Percy, Pollux y yo.

-¿Podrían ayudarme?

-Humm...si... Claro- respondimos.

"¿ _Y ahora que hacemos?_ " pensé.

 _Continuara_...


	14. Recibimos una profesía

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo catorce: Recibimos una profesía.

POV. Pollux.

Después de que Naruto nos pidiera ayuda para lo de su misión, nos pusimos a buscar a los animales, pero veía a Naruto algo distraído, eso me sorprendió.

-Oye, Naruto- le dije- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, de veras!- me respondió.

-Vamos amigo- le insistí- cuentame lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Pareces algo distraído- le dijo Katie también.

-Bueno... Es solo que supe que Killer Bee puede controlar a su bijuu- nos dijo- y yo quería que me enseñara para saber como controlar al zorro pero él se negó, de veras.

-Que mal- dijo Percy- deberías preguntarle a Motoi, quizás el sepa de los entrenamientos de Killer Bee.

-Tienes razón, de veras!- dijo Naruto- iré a buscarlo.

-¿Y la misión?- preguntamos los tres.

-Creo que primero voy a entrenar para controlar al kyubi- nos dijo- después haremos lo de la misión, de veras!

-Como quieras- dijo Percy- te acompañamos.

Cuando encontramos a Motoi, Naruto corrió hacia él.

-Motoi, ¿tú sabes sobre los entrenamientos de Killer Bee?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le respondió él.

-Quisiera entrenar para controlar a mi bijuu, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

-Entonces creo que sería mejor que le preguntes a él.

-Eso intente, de veras- dijo Naruto algo cabizbajo- pero él se negó.

-Entonces debió ser por algo- le dijo Motoi.

-El simplemente no quiso ayudarme, de veras!- dijo Naruto- en verdad necesito el entrenamiento para controlar el poder del kyubi, pero él simplemente se negó, fue muy egoísta, de veras!

-¡Tú no sabes nada de Bee!- dijo Motoi- él ha sufrido mucho por ser un jinchuriki, pero aún así él salió adelante, las personas lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo.

-Eso Naruto también lo ha vivido- nos murmuró Percy.

Nosotros le dimos la razón.

-¡Yo también se lo que es ser dejado a un lado!- le respondió Naruto- nadie quería estar cerca de mí, todos me miraban como si fuera un tipo de fenómeno, creí que Killer Bee me entendería porque ambos somos jinchurikis pero no fue así.

Nadie dijo nada y al final Motoi suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin- te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-¿De veras?- preguntó esperanzado Naruto.

-Si, vamos.

Todos lo seguimos y nos encontramos con el capitán Yamato y los demás.

-¿A donde van?- nos preguntó.

-Motoi va a decirme como entrena Killer Bee, de veras!- dijo Naruto.

Motoi nos condujo a una cascada.

-Lo que Bee hace es sentarse frente a esta cascada- dijo Motoi.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Naruto.

-Así es- contestó- la cascada de la verdad te mostrará tu yo interior.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Enfrentarte a él- respondió Motoi.

-¿En verdad creen que la cascada pueda hacer algo así?- les pregunté en voz baja a Percy y a Katie, estábamos algo retirados de Naruto y Motoi.

-Si lo creo- contestó Percy- siento una especie de poder en el.

-Ahh, entonces si puede ser- dije.

Naruto se sentó frente a la cascada y nosotros esperamos, paso un rato y de pronto Naruto se levantó.

-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó el capitán Yamato.

-Vi a mi yo malo, de veras!- contestó Naruto- nos enfrentamos pero tenemos las mismas fuerzas y jutsus no pude derrotarlo.

-Tienes que derrotarlo- dijo Motoi.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?- preguntó Naruto.

-Eso si que no lo se- respondió Motoi.

-¿Y si tú se lo preguntas a Bee?- preguntó Naruto.

-No lo creo- dijo él.

Le preguntamos por que no y nos contó de como había tratado matar a Killer Bee, pero afortunadamente todo había salido bien.

-Entonces creo que seguiré con la misión y después hablaré con Killer Bee, de veras- dijo Naruto.

Comenzamos a caminar para ir a buscar a los animales nuevamente pero Percy se detuvo abruptamente, todos nos giramos a verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa Percy?- preguntó Katie.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte yo.

Levantó la mirada y vimos que sus ojos se habían puesto verdes como los del oráculo, al rededor de él se formó una niebla verde, los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja se prepararon para atacar, Katie y yo nos miramos, la forma en que Percy estaba era como cuando el oráculo daba una profesía, les hicimos señas a los ninjas para ante no hicieran nada, entonces Percy comenzó a hablar como si fueran tres Percys los que estuvieran hablando.

 _"La sombra del odio, a su madre traerá de vuelta.  
_ _Después de tantos engaños, la verdad será revelada.  
_ _Los muertos levantados serán de nuevo.  
_ _A una muerte en sus sueños, todos deberán temer.  
_ _Amistades rotas que deberán ser arregladas.  
_ _Y al final, el odio y el amor decidirán el futuro"_

Todos quedamos muy sorprendidos después de esas palabras pero Katie y yo nos apresuramos a agarrar a Percy, él se había desmayado y puesto blanco, el humo verde se había disipado.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación- les dije a los demás.

Ellos aún atónitos ante lo que acababa de pasar, se apresuraron a ayudarnos el capitán Yamato y Aoba tomaron a Percy y se lo llevaron rápido con nosotros siguiéndolos, cuando llegamos Katie se acercó a Percy.

-No puede ser- dijo alarmada- le esta subiendo muy rápido la temperatura.

-Ay no- dije yo también- él no es un oráculo y supongo que su cuerpo no lo resiste.

-Iré a traer trapos y agua- dijo Motoi

Cuando regresó Katie se puso a atender a Percy, mientras los demás nos salimos, solo quedaron Katie y Motoi adentro.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- preguntó Gai sensei.

-Supongo que me toca a mi explicarles- dije- lo que Percy dijo fue una profesía, el espíritu del oráculo de Delfos decidió entrar en él y dar esta magnífica profesía.

-¿Pero que significa?- preguntó Naruto.

Todos nos sentados en la mesa que había.

-No lo se- dije- nunca se sabe lo que quiere decir una profesía, solo podemos tratar de ver si sabemos algo.

-La primera línea fue sobre la sombra de odio que traerá de vuelta a su madre- dijo Aoba.

-See- dije- me pregunto qué clase de sombra.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Katie entrando junto a Motoi.

-¿Y Percy?- les pregunté.

-Pudimos bajarle un poco la temperatura- dijo Katie- me gustaría que estuviera un hijo de Apolo aquí, pero bueno, sobre la profesía, no estoy segura pero creó que es algo muy maligno.

-Genial- dije- siguiente línea, _después de tantos engaños la verdad será revelada_.

-mmm, creo que eso es más complicado- dijo Yamato- ¿A qué clase de mentiras se referirá?

-No lo sabemos- dijo Katie- pero deben ser verdades que cambien el mundo.

- _Los muertos serán levantados de nuevo_ \- dijo Gai sensei- yo pienso que si combatimos contra muertos podremos con todos ellos, aún tenemos el poder de la juventud.

-Yo no quiero pelear con fantasmas, de veras- dijo Naruto con algo de escalofríos.

-Tal vez se refiera al Edo Tensei- dijo Yamato- una técnica con la cual puedes traer a los muertos de vuelta y puedes controlarlos.

- _A una muerte en sus sueños todos deberán temer_ \- dijo Katie- ¿alguna idea?

-Solo se me ocurre que alguien ponga a dormir a todos- dije- me recuerda a la gran profesía que tuvimos donde decía: _en un sueño sin fin el mundo verá_ , Morfeo había puesto a todos los mortales a dormir para que no estorbaran en la guerra.

-Pero no creo que que esta vez haga lo mismo- dijo Katie.

-Tal vez se trate de un genjutsu- dijo Aoba- quizás alguien trate de meter a todos en un tipo de genjutsu.

-Tal vez- dijo Motoi.

- _Amistades rotas que deberán ser arregladas_ \- dijo Naruto- ¿se podrá referir a Sasuke y a mí?- se preguntó.

-Tal vez- le dije- pero puede que no solo se refiera a ti.

-Y el último es: _y_ _al final, el odio y el amor decidirán el futuro_ \- dijo Gai sensei- quizás ser refiera a que nuestros enemigos sean los malos y nosotros los buenos, si es así, las demostraremos de que somos capaces.

-Quizás- dijo Katie- aunque no estoy segura.

-Concuerdo contigo- dije- pero por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya se hizo tarde.

-Iré a ver a Percy- dijo Katie.

-Te acompañó- le dije.

En el camino nos encontramos con Killer Bee, nadie de nosotros dijo nada, tan solo pasamos de lado, cuando entramos a la habitación de Percy, nos llevamos la sorpresa de ver ahí a Apolo.

-Señor Apolo- dijo Katie- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo ayudando a Percy- contestó.

-¿Por qué Percy dijo una profesía cuando él no es un oráculo?- le pregunté.

-Lo necesitan- contestó- Rachel no habría podido venir hasta aquí.

-Ahh- dije.

-Gracias por ayudar a Percy- dijo Katie cuando comprobó que ya estaba bien.

-De nada- dijo él y desapareció.

-Me alegra que Apolo ayudara a Percy- le dije a Katie- porque sino, Annabeth estaría muy enojada con nosotros si regresáramos con un Percy en ese estado.

-Tienes razón- sonrió.

Después de eso los dos nos fuimos a descansar.

POV. Annabeth

Había regresado al campamento y me llevé la gran noticia de que mi novio se había ido de misión de nuevo.

-Es un estúpido- dije enojada caminando hacia mi cabaña, todos los mestizos estaban en el comedor- ¿Por qué decidió ir a una nueva misión si ahora ya podemos estar tranquilos?

-Porque tenía que hacerlo- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré y vi al dios Hermes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunté.

-Él se encontró con dos shinobis hace días, ellos le pudieron ayuda, ya que están siendo amenazados por un grupo llamado Akatsuki, como nosotros estábamos con el Triunvirato- explicó- Percy decidió consultar con nosotros y decidimos ayudar, después se los preguntó a los semidioses y ellos también accedieron, acordaron que irían Percy, Katie y Pollux.

-¿Por qué él?- pregunté.

-Porque Percy quiso ayudarlos y porque a él se lo pidieron primero- contestó- creo que lo comprenderás mejor si te lo nuestro.

Puso sus dedos en mi frente y vi la vida de un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki, vi como quedaba huérfano, se convertía en jinchuriki, su infancia, su lucha por salvar a un amigo, este chico había sufrido como un semidiós.

-Esta bien- le dije a Hermes cuando acabó- lo comprendo.

-Me alegro- dijo y desapareció.

Entre a mi cabaña no estaba nadie y me acosté en mi cama.

-Annabeth- oí que alguien me decía.

Me giré y vi a mi madre Atenea parada a un lado de mi cama.

-Madre- exclamé sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Supuse que estarías enojada con Perseus- respondió- solo quiero decirte que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él- eso me sorprendió- la situación de esos mostrarles me recuerda a la de nosotros con el Triunvirato.

-A mi también- dijo una nueva voz y apareció Apolo- y creanme, no fue muy agradable, excepto por haber encontrado a mi amiga Meg y convivir por un tiempo con mis hijos, Calipso y Leo y demás personas que me ayudaron.

-Apolo- dije- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Solo creí que ibas a querer matar a Percy cuando te enteraras- dijo- así que vine a tratar de convencerte para que no lo hagas.

-Pues si que se preocupan por él- dije- contigo ya son tres dioses.

-Supongo que Hermes ya te dio información sobre el mundo de los shinobis- me dijo Apolo.

-Así es- contesté.

-Me alegro de eso- dijo mi madre.

-Lo que para nosotros fue el Triunvirato para ellos es Akatsuki- continuó Apolo.

-Así es- apoyó mi madre.

-¿Cómo esta Percy?- pregunté.

-El esta bien- respondió Apolo- acabo de regresar de verlos.

-Me alegro- dije contenta.

-Más adelante les daremos oportunidad para que otros vayan con ellos también- dijo mi madre.

-Descuida tu serás uno de ellos- dijo Apolo antes de que lo dijera.

-Bien- contesté.

Cuando se fueron me paré de la cama.

-Ya quiero ir contigo sesos de alga- dije sonriendo.

Fui al comedor y me senté con mis hermanos que aún seguían ahí para comer.

 _Continuara..._


	15. Discutiendo sobre la profesía

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo quince: Discutiendo sobre la profesía

POV. Kakashi

La cuarta guerra ninja esta por comenzar, así que todos nos estábamos preparando, Tsunade sama me había puesto como capitán así debía dar lo mejor de mí.

Mañana partiríamos para encontrarnos con los demás ninjas de cada aldea, ya nos habían dado los nuevos protectores de la alianza, fui a hablar con Rin y Obito para despedirme, después me dirigí a casa, estaba a punto de acostarme cuando, de pronto, enfrente de mi, se formo un arco iris.

" _¿Qué es esto?_ " pensé.

Se empezó a formar una imagen y cuando al fin se aclaro de ver a Pollux y a Katie parados al otro lado.

-Hola Kakashi sensei- dijo Pollux.

-Hola chicos- saludé yo- ¿Qué tal les va por allá?

-Bien, Naruto no sospecha nada- respondió Katie- pero le queremos informar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté- ¿Dónde esta Percy?- les pregunté algo preocupado.

-Percy esta descansando - contestó Pollux- sucede que el espíritu de Delfos entró en él y nos dio una profesía, y como Percy no es un oráculo se desmayó.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido- ¿esta bien ahora?

-Si no hay nada de que preocuparse- me tranquilizó Katie- ya fue atendido por el dios Apolo.

-De acuerdo- dije- ¿Cuál es esa profesía que dicen?

-Pues es la siguiente y más vale que la anotes- dijo Pollux- _La sombra del odio, a su madre traerá de vuelta. Después de tantos engaños, la verdad será revelada. Los muertos levantados serán de nuevo. A una muerte en sus sueños, todos deberán temer. Amistades rotas deberán ser arregladas. Y al final, el odio y el amor decidirán el futuro._

-¿Qué significa todo eso?- pregunté cuando terminé de anotar.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Pollux- es una profesía.

-Decidimos decírtelo por si pueden descifrar algunas líneas o darse alguna idea de lo que se trata, eso podría ayudarlos.

-Se lo informaré mañana a la hokage- les dije.

- _Tiempo terminado_ \- dijo una voz.

-Se nos acabó el tiempo- dio Katie rápidamente- tenemos que irnos y por si te lo preguntas este es un mensaje iris es muy utilizado por nosotros los semidioses griegos.

Katie movió la mano y la imagen se disipó.

-Eso fue algo raro- me dije a mi mismo mientras me acostaba.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y fui a ver a la hokage.

-Buenos días hokage sama- saludé.

-Kakashi- dijo sorprendida- ¿Estas listo para irnos?

-Antes de eso quiero darle esto- le di la hoja en la que había anotado la profesía.

Ella lo leyó.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó.

-Una profesía- contesté- al parecer el espíritu que da las profesías entró en Perseus y les dio esta profesía, los semidioses dicen que nos puede ser de ayuda si podemos darnos alguna idea de los que se tratan las líneas.

-Esta bien- dijo- voy a tratar de descifrar algunas líneas con los otros kages y Shikaku también esta ahí.

-Bien- dije.

-Gracias Kakashi- dijo- ellos tienen razón esto nos puede dar pistas.

-De nada hokage sama- dije- me retiro.

Después de eso me retiré para prepararme para la salida.

POV. Tsunade

Cuando ya estábamos reunidos los 5 Kages para tratar de controlar la situación en las batallas, decidí informarles sobre la profesía.

-Tengo algo que decirles antes de que comiencen las batallas- dije- es sobre una profesía.

-¿Una profesía?- dijo el Raikage- ¿Qué profesía?

-Esta- se la entregué y su secretaria se encargo de leerla.

 _"La sombra del odio, a su madre traerá de vuelta._

 _Después de tantos engaños, la verdad será revelada._

 _Los muertos levantados serán de nuevo._

 _A una muerte en sus sueños, todos deberán temer._

 _Amistades rotas deberán ser arregladas._

 _Y al final, el odio y el amor decidirán el futuro"_

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó el Tsuchikage.

-No lo sabemos ya que es una profesía- contesté- lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de ver a qué se pueden referir las líneas.

-Eso nos puede dar algunas pistas de lo que pueda pasar- dijo pensativo el Kazekage.

-Así es- respondí.

-Entonces hay que verla- dijo la Mizukage- la primera línea es _la sombra del odio, a su madre traerá de vuelta._

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?- preguntó el Raikage.

-Quizás se refiera al odio de todos, al de los Akatsuki por las 5 grandes naciones o al de los ninjas por los Akatsuki.

-¿Pero y quién es la madre?- preguntó la Mizukage.

-Eso no lo podemos saber- dijo Shikaku pensativo- tal vez los Akatsuki piensen revivir a alguien pero no podemos saberlo con seguridad.

-Entonces la siguiente es _después de tantos engaños, la verdad será revelada._ \- dijo la secretaria del Raikage.

-¿Qué clase de verdad será?- dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Yo tampoco lo se- dije- lo estuve pensando toda la noche pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue que Naruto descubriera que lo hemos engañado para mantenerlo lejos de la guerra.

-Pero eso no sería tan grave- dijo la Mizukage

-Lo se- respondí- esas líneas son algo confusas, al menos que haya lago que nosotros no sepamos.

-Entonces debemos estar preparados para lo que sea- dijo Shikaku.

-La siguiente es _los_ _muertos levantados serán de nuevo._ \- continuó la secretaria.

-¿Los muertos levantándose?- dijo el Raikage algo impaciente como siempre.

-Eso quizás se pueda referir al jutsu del Edo Tensei- dijo Shikaku- ya que esa técnica puede revivir a los muertos.

-¿Y quién podría hacer ese jutsu prohibido?- preguntó el Kazekage.

Todos los kages voltearon a verme.

-Orochimaru podía hacerlo- dije recordando mi antiguo o compañero- pero él fue asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha, así que no podría ser él, pero...tal vez su mano derecha, Kabuto Yakushi, él puede hacer esa técnica y hasta ahora no lo hemos encontrado, nuestro último informe nos dijo que se unió a Akatsuki, así que si puede ser él.

-Entonces debemos estar preparados para luchar contra los resucitados - dijo Shikakau- la única manera de detenerlos es sellándolos, así que necesitaremos selladores.

-Enviare a los mejores de la arena- dijo el Kazakage seguido de los otros.

-Deberíamos crear un escuadrón de sellado- continuó Shikaku.

-Entonces eso es lo que haremos- dijo el Raikage.

- _A una muerte en sus sueños, todos deberán temer._

-Tal vez eso se trate del genjutsu de Madara- dijo Shikaku.

-Es verdad- dijo Gaara- ya que mencionó el plan ojo de luna.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de temer una muerte si dijo que viviríamos dentro del genjutsu?- preguntó el Tsuchikage.

-Quizás no haya dicho la verdad- dijo la Mizukage- o tal vez sea una metáfora.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con ella.

- _Amistades rotas deberán ser arregladas._

-Mmm...de eso no estoy segura- dije- no sé de que amistad pueda estar hablando.

-¿Cuántas personas hay en el mundo que tienen una amistad?- preguntó el Tsuchikage- bastantes.

-De hecho- dijo la Mizukage- dice "amistades" no "una amistad" quizás se refiera a muchas amistades.

-¿Y se te ocurre alguna?- preguntó el Raikage.

-Si, nosotros- contestó.

-Eso tendría sentido- dijo pensativo Shikaku- después de tantas guerras.

Los 5 kages nos miramos.

-Es cierto- dijimos todos después un momento.

- _Y al final, el odio y el amor decidirán el futuro._

-Tal vez sea los sentimientos que tengamos- dijo el Raikage.

Lo miramos sorprendidos.

-Esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así Raikage- le dije.

-Bueno...la anterior línea me dejo pensando- respondió.

-Podría ser lo que dicen- dijo el Tsuchikage.

Después de eso acordamos lo que íbamos a hacer con la ayuda de Shikaku, habrían 5 divisiones, la primera sería de los combatientes de rango medio y estaría dirigida por Darui, la segunda División sería de los combatientes de corta distancia y sería dirigida por Kitsuchi, la tercera división sería liderada por Kakashi Hatake, y contaría con combatientes de rango medio y corto, en la cuarta división estarían sólo los combatientes de largo alcance bajo el mando de Gaara y Shikamaru sería su mano derecha y comandante suplente y por último, la 5ª división sería de las operaciones especiales, y dispondría de ninjas con habilidades únicas liderado por Mifune.

-También debe haber cuatro equipos especiales- dijo Shikaku- La División Médica y Apoyo Logístico dirigida por Shizune sería uno, ahí estarían los ninjas médico, otra división podría ser de Ataque Sorpresa.

-Creo que esta bien- dijo Gaara- la segunda podría ser liderada por mi hermano Kankuro, especialista en títeres.

-Me parece bien- dijo Shukaku- tendrán la misión de emboscar a las fuerzas enemigas, otra sería la división Sensor con Ao como capitán ya que él es experto en eso, la División de Inteligencia dirigida por Inoichi Yamanaka estaría con la intención de recopilar información y transmitirla para la estrategia, la División de Protección Daimyō sería liderada por Mei Terumī y por ultimo la División de Protección Jinchuriki, dirigida por Shibi Aburame.

-Creo que eso estará bien- dijo el Raikage y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con él- ahora sabemos por qué no hemos podido tomar Konoha- los otros lo apoyaron

-Gracias- contesté yo- todos nos han bendecido con grandes shinobis.

-Gracias- dijo Shikaku también- Cada división de batalla tendrá un pequeño Escuadrón de Sellado el cual es indispensable para sellar a los ninjas revividos por la técnica del Edo Tensei.

Así todos nos fuimos para prepararnos.

 **Tres días después...**

POV. Percy

Desperté después de unos largos sueños, algunas agradables y otras no tanto, me sentía algo cansado, la puerta se abrió y Katie y Pollux entraron.

-Hey, hombre- dijo Pollux- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Eso creo- respondí sentándome- ¿Qué pasó?

De pronto recordé la profesía, uno de mis sueños fue a ver a Rachel diciendo una profesía.

-La profesía- dije.

Pollux y Katie me miraron.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- me preguntaron.

-Tuve un sueño donde Rachel decía una profesía- dije.

-¿Y esa profesía decía algo sobre sombra de odio, muertos que volverán, amistades, amor y odio?- preguntó Pollux.

-Exactamente- contesté- tuviste el mismo sueño?

Ellos dos se miraron.

-Tú fuiste el que nos dio esa profesía- dijo Katie.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté- yo no soy un órac...- recordé que Apolo me había dado su bendición y también recordaba humo verde arremolinándose en mi cabeza, suspire- si creo que si es posible-les dije.

-See- dijo Pollux.

¿Que piensan los ninjas?- pregunté.

-Creen que lo de los muertos pueda ser un jutsu llamado Edo Tensei, al parecer ese jutsu puede traer de vuelta a los muertos.

-Genial- dije sin ánimos.

-Lo de muerte en los sueños creen que pueda ser alguien que quiera meterlos en un genjutsu- terminó Katie- eso es todo lo que pueden decir.

-Bueno...- dijo Pollux- tu dijiste que tenías una idea de lo que se refería la sombra del odio que traerá a su madre, pero no lo dijiste.

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando Katie- tuve un sueño donde aparecía un enmascarado, al parecer es el que controla Akatsuki y se hace llamar Madara, pero vi que era observado por una especie de fantasma de un hombre, ese hombre me pareció alguien poderoso pero tanto como para darnos tantos problemas, lo que me inquietó fue una especie de...bueno sombra, ese ser parecía puro odio y maldad, al parecer estaba viendo a esos dos hombres.

-¿Como si estuviera vigilándolos?- preguntó Pollux.

-Así es- dijo Katie- después de eso mi madre, Demeter, apareció para advertirme sobre ese ser, me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado y que no dejáramos que nos controlara.

-Entonces esa especie de sombra debe ser algo o alguien poderosos y peligroso- dije- entonces, esa sombra es como si manipulara a ese...er...fantasma y esa sombra a la vez manipula a ese líder de los Akatsuki- dije sin entender nada.

-Tal vez a eso se refiera a la línea de verdades que serán reveladas- dijo Katie- Quizás esas dos personas no saben que lo están manipulando y al final se darán cuenta.

-Pueda que sea eso- dijo Pollux.

-Bueno- dije- solo podemos esperar a que pasen las cosas, mientras tanto quisiera comer.

-Como no vas a tener hambre- dijo Pollux- después de todo este tiempo inconsciente.

Eso me alertó, en otras ocasiones había estado inconsciente un par de días, sentía que solo había sido unas horas pero algo me decía que no.

-Oigan- dije- ¿Cuándo tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Tres días- contestó Katie.

-¡TRES DÍAS!- grité.

-Si- dijo Katie- pero bueno, vamos a la cocina para que comas.

Y así la seguimos.

-¿Y qué pasó en estos tres días?- pregunté.

-Naruto logró controlar el chacra del zorro- dijo Pollux- al parecer su madre lo visitó y le ayudó.

-Genial- dije yo- al menos ahora ya conoció a su madre.

-Así es- contestó- ahora esta entrenando con Killer Bee, ellos se llevan bien.

Después de que comiera salimos afuera a buscar a Naruto y a los otros, de pronto sentí como si el mundo se volteara y nos caímos para abajo o mejor dicho para arriba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté.

-No sabemos- dijo Katie- esto no había pasado antes.

-Quizás estén molestando a la tortuga- dijo Pollux, cerró los ojos para concentrarse- si, lo están molestando- dijo- tal vez sean enemigos.

Fuimos rápido con los otros, el capitán Yamato y Aoba no estaban.

-¡Hey, Percy!- me llamó Naruto cuando me vio- que bueno que ya despertaras, de veras!

-Gracias- dije.

La tortuga se volvió a voltear.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntamos.

-Ellos dicen que es normal aquí- dijo Naruto- ahora estoy entrenando con Killer Bee.

-Genial- dije y nos acercamos a Gai.

-Al parecer hay problemas- dijo- el capitán Yamato y Aoba subieron a ver...miren, ahí viene Aoba.

Nos acercamos a él.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Pollux.

-Kabuto vino aquí- dijo- y se llevó al capitán Yamato.

-¡Aoba!- dijo Naruto viniendo a nosotros- ¿Qué paso?

-Nada- dijo Aoba- todo esta bien.

-¿Y el capitán Yamato?- preguntó.

-El volverá en unos momentos- dijo.

-Ahh, espero que no me estén ocultando nada, de veras!

-No, como crees- dijeron todos sonriendo, yo solo sonreí.

Creía que Naruto estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad, Katie me obligó a volver a la cama diciendo que aún no me recuperaba del todo.

-Vamos- me dijo- Annabeth estaría enojada si supiera como te pusiste y seguro nos mataría a Pollux y a mí.

Me reí al pensar en mi chica sabia.

-A mí me iría peor- dije- me mandaría al inframundo y luego iría a volver para seguir torturándome.

POV. Naruto

Después de que pareciera que el mundo se volteara seguí entrenando, creía que me estaban ocultando algo, pero tenía que mejorar mis habilidades con el chacra del Kyubi, extrañaba mucho a Hinata, a todos mis amigos de hecho, pero más a Hinata, era un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes del amor que me tenía.

" _Pero ahora ya lo se_ " pensé " _No dejaré irte ni te dejaré sola, de veras!_ "

Después del entrenamiento comimos y le pregunté a Percy sobre la profesía.

-Yo tampoco se nada- dijo- solo presiento que algo inesperado va a pasar, pero descuida nos tendrás para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que podamos.

-Gracias, de veras!- dije agradecido.

Después nos fuimos a dormir.

 _Continuara..._


	16. Saliendo de la isla tortuga

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo.

Capítulo dieciséis: Saliendo de la isla tortuga.

POV. Naruto.

Después de mucho tiempo de estar aislado no entendía el porqué debía de seguir aquí, de veras!, todo lo que quería era irme de aquí, ya había podido controlar el poder del kyubi y el capitán Yamato había desaparecido, eso era algo extraño, entonces comencé a sospechar que si no estaban asiendo lo mismo que cuando fui con Kakashi sensei, decidí que ya era tiempo de salir y eso iba a hacer.

En el entrenamiento Killer Bee me preguntó que tenía, yo le dije que había sentido el chacra del kyubi pero él lo negó, le pregunté por el baño y él me lo dijo, fue fácil engañarlo, salí de ahí y traté de dirigirme pero afuera estaban el padre de Shino junto con otros, creo que del clan de Chōji y Nara, trataron de bloquearme el paso.

-¿Por qué tanta protección?- pregunté

Los demás salieron.

-Lo siento Naruto Uzumaki, pero son órdenes de los kages- dijo el señor Aburame- tú y Killer Bee deben permanecer aquí.

-Naruto- dijo alguien ese momento, me sorprendí porque reconocía esa voz.

-¿Iruka sensei?- pregunté.

El salió en ese momento sonriendo como siempre, no podía creer que hasta mi propio profesor favorito quisiera engañarme.

-Tranquilo Naruto- me dijo- todo esta bien.

El me dijo que habían descubierto una nueva especie, dijo que tenía el chacra del kyubi cuando le dije sobre eso, los otros le dieron la razón y dijeron que por eso el capitán Yamato no había vuelto.

-Iruka sensei- dije- ya no trates de engañarme.

Salí corriendo de ahí, entré en modo ermitaño y esquivé a los del clan Akimichi

-¡Naruto espera!- gritó Iruka sensei.

Un miembro del clan Nara me atrapó con su jutsu de posesión de sombra y me paré frente a la cascada de la verdad viendo a Iruka que también había salido junto con los otros, no noté que se me había caído el protector y él lo tenía, de pronto sentí un montón de chacra.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté- ¿es una guerra?

-Esta bien- dijo Iruka sensei- ya no eres un niño, la verdad es que Madara declaró la cuarta guerra ninja y los kages se han unido en una alianza para derrotarlo, Madara quiere a los bijuus, así que decidieron ocultar a Killer Bee y a tí.

El se acercó a mi con mi protector para darme, miré alrededor, todos estaban sorprendidos, Percy tenía el Ceño fruncido, no entendí por qué

-Toma- me dijo Iruka Sensei- tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Tome el protector pero Iruka sensei no me dejó retirar la mano.

-¿Iruka sensei?- pregunté.

-Lo siento Naruto- dijo.

Hizo un sello con su mano y apareció un sello, comprendí que trataba de detenerme con una barrera, lo miré triste.

-Iruka sensei- le dije- me he vuelto más poderosos en los últimos días, ya no me puedes detener con un sello tan simple como este, de veras.

Invoqué el poder del zorro y fue fácil para mí salir de ahí, corrí tan rápido como pude, detrás de mí vinieron Percy, Katie y Pollux.

-No traten de detenerme- les dije- les pedí ayuda para la guerra, no para engañarme, de veras.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Percy- la hokage nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada, nuestra misión es estar contigo.

-¿Esa es la orden que te dio la abuela Tsunade?- pregunté.

-No- respondió Pollux- nuestra misión como semidioses, nosotros estamos para protegerte.

-Para ayudar en la guerra- les corregí.

-Principalmente para apoyarte- dijo Katie- podemos ayudar a quien este cerca, pero no podemos alejarnos de tí.

-Confía en nosotros- dijo Percy.

-Me engañaron, de veras- les recordé.

-Ahora ya no esta la abuela Tsunade- dijo Percy- le dijimos que solo haríamos eso, el resto depende de ti.

-¿De veras?- pregunté.

-Así es- contestó Pollux.

Saltamos en ese instante, ya no estaba con el chacra del kyubi y decidí ponerme el protector, miré algo que sobresalía, lo saqué y era un papel, una carta.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté.

-Creo que es una carta de Iruka sensei- respondió Percy- vi cuando lo puso ahí, creo que ya sabía que no te detendría, él cree en ti.

Me sorprendí.

-¿Ya sabías que Iruka sensei estaba mintiendo?

-Con la bendición de Apolo, dios de la verdad- respondí- decía verdad y mentira, les mentía a los demás y te decía la verdad a ti sobre creer en ti.

Leí la carta y lo que decía me hizo muy feliz que me la comí.

-¡Yea!

-Killer Bee- dije sorprendido.

Los otros también se sorprendieron, Killer Bee lanzó una bijudama y quedó atascado en algo que parecía una pared.

-Hay una barrera aquí- dijo- destruyámoslas juntos, yea!, solo empujen mi bijudama, tonto, ya tonto!

Invoqué de nuevo al chacra del kyubi y empuje a la bijudama, al parecer habían muchos otros, Percy y los demás tan solo se quedaron ahí parados.

-¡Hey, chicos!- le grité- un poco de ayuda nos sería útil, de verás!

-Percy es nuestro líder en esta misión- contestó Katie- no nos ha dado ninguna orden.

-¿Percy?- pregunté.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo- agárrense.

Al instante sacó su espada y saltó hasta clavarla en el suelo, un temblor sacudió toda la isla y Pollux y Katie aprovecharon para lazar grandes raíces que perforado todas las barreras de un solo golpe.

-Salgamos rápido- dijo Percy- los que lo controlan se van a recuperar y tomar el control, la tortuga no sufrió daños.

Todos salimos de la isla lo más rápido posible

-Oh, yea- dijo Killer Bee- eso fue increíble, choca los puños! le dijo a Percy y chocaron los puños.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Katie.

-Vamos a la batalla- les dije.

-Hora de la acción- dijo Percy- vamos a ayudar a Naruto a defender su mundo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los otros dos semidioses.

Nos dirigimos allá, yo podía sentir el chacra de otros así que yo los guiaba, de pronto sentí como el kyubi me llamaba y aparecí frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa kyubi?- pregunté- no es normal en tí que quieras comenzar una conversación.

El me miró como siempre.

-Tonto niño- dijo- no sabes el poder que acabas de obtener, te ayudaré a cobrar venganza por quienes te hicieron daño, solo déjame salir y te daré todo el poder que quieras.

-No lo creo- le dije- voy a proteger a mi gente y ya no soy el niño de antes que podías manipular tan fácilmente, de veras!

El solo se rió estruendosamente.

-¿Crees que en verdad puedes eliminar todo el odio del mundo?- preguntó- tu solo eres un mocoso, el odio no desaparecerá, la prueba son estos semidioses, su líder ha tenido que pasar por muchas pruebas, hecho cosas que ni los propios dioses harían y sin embargo siguen siendo solo peones de ellos.

Eso me sorprendió.

-¿Sabes sobre ellos?- pregunté asombrado.

-Por supuesto- contestó-¿quién no sabría sobre Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidon y salvador del olimpo y del mundo por muchas ocasiones?, quizás deberías dejarme hablar con él- dijo con un brillo malicioso.

-No lo creo- dije- intentaras manipularlo, no funcionará, de veras!.

-Tienes razón- contestó- no funcionara, pero te puedo dar el poder que necesitas para igualarlo.

No lo soporté más y me acerqué a él, justo a su ojo.

-Ya te dije que ya no puedes manipularme- le dije, recordaba a Nagato y al sabio pervertido con sus deseos de paz- yo haré que ya no haya odio, lo borraré, ese es el trabajo que m encomendó mi maestro- sonreí- y también borraré el ido que hay en ti, de veras!.

Eso lo dejó sorprendido.

-¿Borrar mi odio?- preguntó- ¡yo soy el kyubi! gritó.

Yo me salí de ahí y regresé a mi mente,

- _solo aguanta un poco más-_ pensé- _eres especial para mí, siempre estuviste conmigo, como una madre o un padre cerca de su hijo, yo borraré el odio que hay en tí, de veras!._

-Naruto hay que tener cuidado- dijo Percy- ya es de noche y esta bien que...er...puedas alumbrar así, pero también...

-Puede ser un problema- terminó Killer Bee- nos puede delatar.

-Entonces vamos rápido les dije.

-Como digas- dijo Percy.

-Oye Percy- le dije.

-¿Si?

-¿Es cierto que te has atrevido a hacer cosas que ni los propios dioses se han atrevido?- pregunté y Pollux y Katie se sorprendieron

Él se detuvo, yo también me detuve junto con los otros y me gire hacia él.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?- preguntó con una mirada que daba miedo.

Me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado.

-Bueno... Supongo que eres famoso entre los bijuu.

Eso pareció aclarar su mente y acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando los dioses te dan una misión- dijo- no es como si tensas opción, simplemente no hay de otra y supongo que la misión a la que se refiere es a la de la segunda guerra- dijo.

De pronto algo en sus ojos cambiaron, parecían ver a través de mi, por un momento piense que estaba viendo al kyubi.

" _Pero eso es imposible"_ pensé.

-Respecto a esa misión- continuó- no fue por diversión o aventura, no tenía opción, estaba al borde de esa fosa.

De pronto me encontré otra vez con el kyubi pero ahora con Percy, él lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Ni pienses en querer controlarme- le dijo.

El kyubi solo sonrió.

-Al mar no le gusta que lo controlen- dijo sonriendo el kyubi- Perseus Jackson.

Percy se acercó más al el, casi entrando.

-No te acerques- le dije.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un semidiós y te podría devorar?- preguntó el kyubi relamiéndose los la boca.

Percy agarró su espada.

-Eso si yo te lo permito- le contestó.

-Bronce celestial- gruñó molesto el kyubi.

-No quiero tener problemas contigo- siguió Percy- Naruto cree en ti, así que yo también Kura...err...kyubi.

-¿Sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendido el kyubi.

-Así es- respondió Percy, yo no entendía nada.

Volvimos a donde estábamos, yo estaba sorprendido y algo confundido, ¿qué era lo que sabía Percy?

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunté- ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Fue a través de la niebla- respondió- y lo otro, lo vas a tener que descubrir tu.

-Ahh- respondí.

El siguió andando y no tuvimos de otra más que seguirlo pero unos pocos metros después se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté cuando llegué a su lado, pero no hubo falta que me respondiera.

Sentí el chacra de la abuela Tsunade del Raikage, ellos estaban parados unos metros más adelante, nos acercamos a ellos.

-¡Naruto!- gritó el Raikage- te ordeno que vuelvas por donde viniste y tú, Bee, se suponía que lo detendrías!

-No voy a volver- respondí yo- tengo que ayudar en la guerra.

-Naruto- dijo la abuela Tsunade- Madara quiere a los bijuus, ustedes deben permanecer escondidos.

-No dejare que más gente muera por mí- respondí- voy a hacerle frente a Madara y no dejare que tenga a los bijuus.

-Te dije que volvieras- dijo el Raikage enojado- es una orden.

-Brother- dijo Bee- escucha a Naruto, creo que él sabe lo que hace.

-No lo creo- contestó- ustedes deben permanecer ocultos.

-Brother escucha- trató de nuevo Bee- confía en nosotros.

-Ustedes no saben lo que hacen- dijo el Raikage.

-Creo que deberíamos escucharlos- dijo la abuela Tsunade.

-¡No!- contestó.

-Entonces pasaremos por ustedes- dije.

Me moví a una gran velocidad pero para sorpresa mía, el Raikage me alcanzó.

-No había visto a nadie como el cuarto hokage- dijo.

¿Conociste a mi padre?- pregunté.

-Así es- contestó- fue alguien con quién fue digno de enfrentarme.

-Déjame ir- dije.

-No lo creo- dijo- ¿cómo sé que es seguro de que no te quiten tu bijuu?

-Porque tengo dos soles que me protegen y me dan esperanza- dije.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos?- preguntó.

-Mi madre y mi padre- dije- y tengo a más gente que cree en mi- dije recordando a Hinata, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei y otros más.

-Brother escúchalo- dijo Bee- tu hace mucho que no me comprendes.

Bee tomó mi lugar.

-Confía en nosotros- dijo- ya no soy un niño, ahora puedo superar tu Lariot.

-¿Mi lariot?- el Raikage se rió- no lo creo, pero veamos quien tiene el Lariot más fuerte.

Ellos se prepararon, se acercaron rápido para hacer el Lariot y Bee lo logró.

-Te lo dije brother- dijo Bee.

El Raikage estaba a punto de gritar otra vez.

-Raikage- dijo Percy- dejélos ir.

-¿Quién eres tu para darme órdenes?- preguntó.

-Soy un mensajero de los dioses- dijo Percy- normalmente es trabajo de Hermes pero quieren que entiendas por las buenas.

-¿dioses?- preguntó- ¿dioses?, si ellos saben, ¡entonces que nos ayuden!

-No los vayas a enfurecer- advirtió Percy.

-¿Dónde están tus dioses ahora?- preguntó.

Un trueno sonó en el cielo y de pronto un hombre apareció frente a él, era un hombre rubio y tenía un caduceo que al parecer tenía serpientes vivas.

-Aquí hay uno de ellos- dijo el tipo.

-Hermes- dijo Percy.

Yo no sabía que hacer y miré a los semidioses.

Ellos se miraron, se acercaron a mí y me hicieron arrodillarme.

-El es Naruto- dijo Katie.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ¿he?- dijo el que parecía ser Hermes- mucho gusto.

-Y él es Killer Bee- dijo Pollux haciendo lo mismo con él.

-Y el tipo de allá es el Raikage- dijo Percy señalándolo.

-Saludos mortales- dijo el dios- estoy aquí porque al parecer no has entendido- dijo mirando al Raikage- deja ir a los chicos, no tienes idea a lo que se están enfrentando y respecto a la ayuda.

Señaló a mis tres amigos semidioses.

-Ellos son la ayuda, no podemos interferir más- dijo.

-Pero...pero..-trató de decir el Raikage.

-Creo que él tipo aún no ha entendido- dijo una voz masculina, me di cuenta de que era de una de las serpientes.

-George, calla- dijo la otra serpiente.

-Martha, no seas aguafiestas.

-Cállense ustedes dos- dijo el dios.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, bueno excepto los semidioses, ellos parecían acostumbrados.

-Como decía- dijo el dios- solo te digo que mi padre Zeus dice que ya no ofendas los dioses, nosotros ya estamos haciendo nuestra parte.

Comenzó a brillar y hacerse grande.

-¡Tápense los ojos, es peligroso mirar! gritaron los semidioses.

Todos lo hicimos y cuando los abrimos ya no estaba nadie.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Pollux.

-Demasiado cerca- dijo Katie.

-Creo que es hora de continuar- dijo Percy caminando hacia el Raikage- ¿esta de acuerdo?

-Brother- dijo Bee- confía en mi, soy tu brother.

Estuvimos en un silencio algo tenso.

-Esta bien- dijo el Raikage al fin- pero no me defrauden, ninguno de ustedes- dijo mirándonos a todos.

-No lo haremos- dijimos.

Y así continuamos con nuestro viaje.

 _Continuara..._


	17. Comienza la batalla

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo diecisiete: Comienza la batalla.

POV. Pollux

Desde que habíamos salido de la isla tortuga no habíamos hecho más que acabar con esos zetsus blancos, Bee se había retrasado en el camino así que solo íbamos nosotros cuatro, al parecer esos zetsus blancos podían usurpar la identidad junto con el chacra pero era fácil para Naruto detectarlos por las emociones negativas y para Percy igual por el don de Apolo, ellos nos iban diciendo a quienes atacar y nosotros lo hacíamos, pero en verdad estos seres eran un problema ya que estaban provocando desconfianza en la gente, see, un verdadero problema, ya llevábamos tiempo recorriendo todos los lugares, Naruto hizo varios clones pero nosotros nos mantuvimos con el original.

-Shikamaru, Chōji e Ino están atrapados- nos dijo Naruto.

-¿Quienes?- pregunté.

-El grupo de chico que siempre parece estar aburrido- respondió Percy.

Recordé inmediatamente la vez que nos habíamos encontrado en Ichiraku.

-Ahh, ese chico- respondí- ¿y qué haremos?

-Acabo de hablar con Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru- respondió Naruto- dice solo debemos de seguir haciendo lo que hacemos hasta ahora para encontrarlos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunté confundido.

-Así podrán detectar las emociones negativas y saber en dónde están- respondió Katie.

-Ahh- respondí.

Seguimos en nuestro camino tratando de encontrar a esos tres chicos, bueno, una chica y dos chicos, de paso también fuimos acabando con más zetsus blancos, en verdad eran demasiados.

-Tenemos suerte de que Naruto pueda crear clones- dije yo.

-Tienes razón Pollux- me apoyó Percy.

-Sin duda- dijo también Katie.

-Yo tengo suerte de que ustedes también estén conmigo, de veras- dijo Naruto.

De pronto, vimos una especie de barrera frente a nosotros, era un chacra muy fuerte.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Katie.

-Ahí es donde están Shikamaru- nos dijo Naruto- hay que tratar de romper esa barrera.

-De acuerdo- dijimos nosotros y nos pusimos a trabajar.

La barrera era muy fuerte pero poco a poco comenzó a caer con el esfuerzo de todos nosotros, la de nosotros y la de los que estaban dentro, cuando al fin cayó todos respiramos tranquilos.

-¿Cómo llegaron ahí?- les pregunté.

-Fueron los antiguos seguidores de Orochimaru- respondió Shikamaru- ¿cómo les va a ustedes?

-Pues bien, de veras!- respondió Naruto.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que sigamos- nos dijo Katie- me encantaría platicar pero aún falta mucho por hacer.

-Tiene razón- la apoyó Percy- debemos continuar.

-Es un fastidio- dijo Shikamaru- pero es verdad.

De un momento a otro ellos comenzaron a billar y a desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chōji.

-Creo que vamos a regresar- respondió Shikamaru- gracias por la ayuda.

-Gracias chicos- nos dijo Ino.

Despés desaparecieron.

-Genial- dije y así nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo.

 _ **Días después...**_

POV. Katie

Seguimos con nuestro trabajo y al final Bee nos alcanzó, con su ayuda avanzamos más, los zetsus blancos eran cada vez menos y en los los distintos días nos habíamos encontrado con distintas situaciones, había veces que nos encontrábamos con viejos conocidos con Naruto, ahora nos dirigíamos a una nueva batalla.

-Alto- nos dijo Naruto.

Nosotros le obedecimos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Uno de mis clones acaba de desaparecer- nos dijo- y en donde estuvo, resulta que Madara es uno de los revividos, de veras!

-¿Uno de los revividos?- preguntó Pollux- ¿no se supone que aún estaba vivo?

-Eso también creía yo, de verás!- respondió Naruto- pero resulta que no es así.

-Entonces alguien se esta haciendo pasar por él- dijo Percy- le sería muy útil el que creyeran que era el verdadero Madara, ¿Katie?

-¿Si?- respondí.

-Dijiste que en tu sueño viste a un hombre que parecía estar ya muerto, ¿cierto?

Recordé aquel sueño que había tenido hace días.

-Es verdad- dije- ¿Crees que Madara hizo todo este plan para volver a vivir?

-Si es así- dijo Bee- estamos en gran aprieto, bakayaro, konoyaro.

-Los 5 kages dicen que se harán cargo de todo, de verás- dijo Naruto- ¿nos dirigimos al impostor?

Nosotros nos miramos.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- dijo Percy- creo aún tenemos mucho por descubrir pero por ahora debemos irnos.

Todos le hicimos caso, Percy en verdad tenía madera de líder, yo iba pensando en eso lo del mortal llamado Madara, ¿quién era él?, ¿y quién era esa extraña sombra que había visto?, tenía muchas dudas y estaba confundida, quería saber la verdad de todo esto ya que no entendía nada de nada, seguí con mis pensamientos mientras avanzábamos pero al poco rato nos encontramos con el mortal que se estaba haciendo pasar por Madara, ni Naruto ni ese tipo se detuvieron y se dieron un fuerte cabezazo pero la máscara que traía puesto el tipo no se rompió con eso.

-Ni siquiera pudiste hacerle un rasguño a mi máscara- dijo el tipo.

Él iba vestido de color morado, también traía lo que parecía ser un gumbai, a diferencia de mi sueño, no llevaba una máscara naranja, sino uno blanco, con él venían otros seis resucitados y lo más extraño es que todos parecían tener un sharingan en un ojo y en el otro un rinnegan.

-Ellos son jinchurikis- nos alertó Percy.

-¿Volviste a traer de vuelta a esas personas después de acabar con ellas?- pregunté molesta- y además, les volviste a meter sus bijuus.

-Acabaré contigo, de veras- le dijo Naruto también molesto- acabare con ustedes dos, madaras.

-¿Dijiste dos madaras?- preguntó algo confundido el tipo- así que él lo hizo, no importa.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunté.

-Pueden llamarme Tobi- respondió- ¿y ustedes quienes son?

-Eso no importa- dijo Bee- lo que importa es que caerás, bakayaro, konoyaro.

-No lo creo- respondió Tobi- ataquen y traiganme a los jinchurikis del hachibi y del kyubi.

Así comenzamos a pelear, los jinchurikis eran muy poderosos, casi todos estaban tras Naruto y Bee, lo que impedía que Naruto se acercara a Tobi.

-Este jutsu nunca se debió inventar- dijo Pollux en medio de la batalla.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dije.

-Sus ojos están conectados entre todos, de veras- nos informó Naruto- ya he peleado contra ese tipo de ojos antes, de veras.

-¿Y por qué tienen todos los mismos ojos?- preguntó Percy.

-Eso no lo sé, de veras- respondió

Killer Bee fue lanzado por la mujer que parecía tener al bijuu de dos colas, nosotros seguimos peleando contra los que teníamos en frente, yo hacía crecer enredos de plantas a su alrededor para atarlos y atacarlos, de pronto Naruto nos llamó.

-Amigos, ya se porque todos tienen esos ojos, de veras- nos dijo- Bee dijo que vio una clase de metal en el cuerpo de la que posee el bijuu de dos colas, ese metal transmite chacra y así pueden tener los mismos ojos, es lo mismo que con Pain, de veras.

-Esta bien- dijo Percy- ¿entonces qué haremos?

Naruto vio a nuestros atacantes.

-Seguir luchando- nos dijo- tenemos que detener a este tipo, de veras.

Nosotros, los tres semidioses, nos miramos, la batalla había comenzado y teníamos que dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Bien- dijimos los tres.

Los tres nos preparamos para la batalla y fuimos contra ellos, Pollux y Percy peleaban con sus espadas y yo con mi cuchilla, eramos buenos peleadores gracias al entrenamiento que recibíamos en el campamento mestizo y también por el THDA, éramos rápidos para esquivar y atacar, también usábamos nuestros poderes, yo controlaba las plantas y crear grandes enredaderas, Pollux también sacaba plantas pero eran de uvas y los hacía ser embriagantes que eso le daba ventajas contra sus enemigos, también controlaba las mentes, Percy por su parte, los derrumbaba con chorros de agua también hacía temblar en algunas ocasiones, todo eso no fue desapercibido para el tipo Tobi.

-Si que ustedes tres tienen tanto potencial- nos dijo- me pregunto quiénes o qué serán realmente.

-Simplemente unos simples mortales- respondió Percy.

Entonces por qué no se unen a mí- nos dijo.

Eso casi me hizo reír, no habíamos sobrevivido a tantas batallas en nuestras vidas para de pronto formar parte del plan de un tipo que quería controlar el mundo, definitivamente no.

-Gracias por la oferta- dijo Pollux mientras paraba un momento- pero creo que no lo vamos a tomar.

-Que mal por ustedes- nos dijo- yo solo quiero hacer un mundo mejor.

-¿Quieres hacer un mundo mejor?- preguntó Percy, entre nosotros él era el mejor en hablar y luchar al mismo tiempo sin perder el control- Entonces no deberías hacer esto.

-No hay más remedio para este mundo- respondió- la gente ya no entiende razones.

-Eso no es cierto, de veras- dijo Naruto- aún podemos entendernos con palabras.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen- nos dijo- pero la realidad es otra y ustedes tendrán que aprender.

-¿Que tenemos que aprender?- preguntó Percy- Yo no lo creo, lo que yo he aprendido es a proteger a los que quiero sin importar que.

-Ya tendrás que ver la cruda realidad- le respondió Tobi.

-¿La cruda realidad?- preguntó Percy algo enojado- al igual que tú, he visto a mis amigos morir, a personas que en verdad quería.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi?- preguntó Tobi algo confundido.

Yo estaba tratando de escuchar tanto como pudiera, la explicación a lo que por qué sabía eso, supuse que era por lo de Apolo, pero...¿en verdad ese mortal había tenido una pérdida?, quizás por eso hacía todo esto.

-Solo se que no deberías hacer esto- le respondió Percy- cuando perdemos a alguien podemos hacer muchas locuras, pero es un gran error.

-Sigue creyendo esas cosas- le dijo Tobi- no eres tú el que me importa, los que me importan son dos jinchurikis faltantes.

Y con eso se alejó, yo estaba tratando de comprender todo lo sucedido, si ese mortal había hecho todo esto por un ser querido, entonces era algo comprensible, pero con eso estaba también destruyendo familias y eso no estábamos dispuestos a permitir que siguiera sucediendo.

 _Continuara..._


	18. Pollux pierde la paciencia

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Misión de apoyo

Capítulo dieciocho: Pollux pierde la paciencia.

Esto era más duro de lo que creí, ahora nos enfrentábamos a Tobi nuevamente con ayuda de Kakashi y Gai sensei, el tipo era muy poderoso, usuario de un sharingan, había tenido la visión de que Tobi había sido amigo de Kakashi y que él le había regalado su sharingan.

\- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó Kakashi - me resultas familiar y no digas que eres Madara porque ya sabemos la verdad.

\- No importa quien sea yo - respondió el tipo.

\- Creo ya saber quién eres - le dijo Kakashi cansado - nuestros sharingan están conectados es por eso que pudiste recibir esos ataques, solo hay una persona que comparte el mismo espacio que el sharingan que tengo.

\- ¿En verdad? - dijo Tobi - ¿y quién crees que sea yo?

\- Estoy muy sorprendido - anunció Kakashi - pero esa persona es Obito - Kakashi me miró - ¿Estoy en lo cierto? - preguntó - creo que tú lo puedes saber al tener un don con las visiones.

Lo miré fijamente, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, hasta ahora con su sospecha aparentemente estaba bien.

\- Es Obito Uchiha - respondí - el que te dio su sharingan.

Kakashi se quedó sorprendido, quieto.

\- ¿Quién es ese Obito? - preguntó Naruto - no entiendo nada, de veras!

\- Fue amigo de Kakashi - le expliqué - estuvieron en el mismo equipo.

\- Oh - dijo Naruto sorprendido - pero entonces por qué nos atacas - le dijo a Obito - ¿qué pretendes hacer?

\- Ya les dije - respondió Obito - crear un mundo ideal.

\- ¿Entonces por qué atacas así a un antiguo amigo y compañero?

\- Kakashi mató a la mujer que amaba - respondió - con su chidori.

\- Eso no puede ser - dijo Naruto - Kakashi sensei no haría eso.

\- Pues lo hizo.

Naruto se lanzó contra él dispuesto a atacarlo seguido de Bee, mientras tanto Kakashi preparó un ataque y entre los tres alcanzaron a romper su máscara, todo fue tan rápido, al momento de Kakashi lo vio se quedó petrificado.

\- Kakashi, ¿estás bien? - lo zarandeó Gai - reacciona.

Kakashi seguía sin moverse, a pesar de que ya lo sospechaba debió de ser un duro golpe para él, como cuando Luke me traicionó a mi después de ayudarme en el campamento mestizo, Naruto y Gai siguieron luchando.

\- Ayuden a Bee y Naruto - les dije a Pollux y Katie.

Me acerqué a Kakashi.

\- Vamos Kakashi - le dije - sé que debe ser duro, pero no es momento para que estés así.

\- Rin murió por mi culpa - dijo Kakashi - y ahora Obito cambió.

\- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer - le dije - no siempre es fácil tomar las decisiones, pero hiciste lo que ella quería, en cuanto a Obito, solo queda luchar por él.

\- No lo sé.

\- Kakashi hazle caso - le dijo Gai - mira a Naruto, tu alumno, está luchando contra él por ti, ayúdalo, no lo dejes solo, demuéstrale que tú estarás con él cuando te necesite.

\- Quizás aún haya tiempo para hacerle ver a Obito que está mal lo que hace- le dije - pero no es fácil, lo que hace, lo hace con buenas intenciones, debemos ayudar a Naruto por ahora, a tu alumno.

Kakashi volteó hacia Naruto.

\- ¿Tú cómo sabes lo que ahora siento? - me dijo con la mirada perdida.

\- También tuve un amigo - le dije - me entrenó y ayudó cuando llegué al campamento pero, después trató de matarme, ¿sabes por qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Porque creía que así el mudo sería más perfecto, soy hijo de uno de los tres grandes por lo que muchos de ellos me consideran como un gran peón, alguien a quién pueden mandar para hacer el trabajo sucio, la profecía decía que yo decidiría entre salvar o destruir el olimpo, para no correr riesgos él trató de matarme hasta el final, pero todo eso porque quería acabar con los dioses quienes no se preocupaban por sus hijos, dioses que nos veían como simples peones para jugar, él quería destruir el olimpo y crear un mundo mejor.

Kakashi parecía algo sorprendido por la historia.

\- También hubo un amigo llamado Ethan, lo salvé dos veces del enemigo pero él simplemente volvió con ellos, decía que ellos iban a lograr el mundo ideal - continué - quería un mundo justo y al ver que los dioses no lo ofrecían decidió formar parte del ejército del enemigo, no es fácil cambiar el ideal de alguien cuando cree que lo que hace es lo mejor, afortunadamente ellos dos terminaron viendo que los titanes no serían mejor gobernantes que los dioses y se sacrificaron por el olimpo o mejor dicho, por un mundo mejor, ellos a pesar de que alguna vez traicionaron a los dioses y mataron a compañeros semidioses son considerados héroes, al igual que tú, lamento no haber podido salvar a mis amigos, no solo uno o dos, sino a varios amigos en las guerras que he participado, pero no podemos detenernos por eso, sé que Luke y Ethan querían que esto acabara, ¿qué es lo que tú crees que tu amiga Rin querría?

\- Yo... - miró de nuevo a Naruto.

Gai le puso un brazo en el hombro.

\- Rin se sacrificó por la aldea - dijo al final - no puedo hacer que su muerte sea en vano.

\- Entonces unámonos a la batalla - les dije.

Desafortunadamente antes de que eso pasara algo aterrizó cerca de Obito aventándonos a todos para tras, levanté la mirada, ese algo era nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha, cabello largo negro, una armadura roja.

\- Uchiha Madara - dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

\- Obito, ¿cómo es posible que aún no acabes con estos tipos? - preguntó Madara.

\- Son algo pesados - respondió Obito - supongo que ahora vas a comenzar con el plan.

\- !Madara¡- lo llamé - ¿eres tú el que quiere el mundo perfecto a través de un genjutsu?

Él me miró sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto - respondió - lograré construir el mundo ideal.

\- ¿Y en qué consiste ese mundo ideal? - pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué ahora haces tantas preguntas? - preguntó Obito - solo te está tratando de distraer - le dijo a Madara.

\- En verdad me interesa saber su respuesta - le dije yo.

\- Esta bien Obito - dijo Madara - aún tenemos algo de tiempo, con respecto a tu pregunta, será un mundo en el que no haya guerra, tan solo habrá paz, todos tendrán lo que quieren.

\- Pero será una mentira - le dije - todo sería falso.

\- Es mejor así - me dijo - a que existan guerras que destruyan.

\- Quizás aún haya tiempo para...

\- ¡Este mundo ya no tiene más remedio! - me gritó riendo maniáticamente - ¡cuando haya completado mi plan todo será perfecto!

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- Ya casi es hora - dijo Obito - toma, te devuelvo tus cosas.

Madara recibió su arma.

\- Por cierto - me dijo - ¿Quién eres?, tu chacara es muy poderoso.

\- Soy tal solo un humilde mortal - le dije.

\- Únete a mí.

\- Gracias, pero no - contesté - ya me han dicho eso tantas veces que si me dieran una moneda cada vez que me lo dicen ya sería millonario.

\- ¿Acaso quieres más guerras?

\- No quiero más guerras - respondí - pero no consideró que esto sea lo correcto.

\- Entonces atente a las consecuencias.

Antes de que algo más pasara, muchos ninjas comenzaron a llegar, estaba aliviado de eso, necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible, Madara solo se río.

\- Son tan ridículos - nos dijo.

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, de veras!

Madara llamó a los bijuu e invocó a esa estatua de madera que se movía, todos los bijuu fueron metidos dentro.

\- ¡Debemos detenerlos! - dijo Gai.

\- Tan solo me faltan ustedes dos - dijo mirando a Naruto y Bee.

\- Creo que deberíamos permanecer aquí - dijo Katie.

\- Debemos atacar - dijo Gai.

\- Creó que ella tiene razón - dijo saliendo Shikamaru - ellos dos son muy poderosos, debemos crear una barrera.

Shikamaru tenía razón, Katie, Pollux y yo sabíamos que ellos no eran la verdadera amenaza pero no sabíamos nada de eso, pronto los ninjas comenzaron a hacer una barrera, mientras tanto, Madara y Óbito nos mandaron diversos ataques, nosotros tres fuimos con los demás ninjas a tratar de defender mientras los otros hacían la barrera, Pollux hacía salir enredaderas de plantas de vino, Katie hacía lo mismo solo que con más clases de planta, yo trataba de hacer temblar la tierra donde ellos estaban y casaba avalanchas de tierra, todos dábamos lo mejor de sí pero se empezaban a cansar después de todas esas anteriores batallas.

\- Debemos idear un mejor plan - le dije a Katie acercándome a ella - no resistiremos mucho así.

\- Creo que tengo una idea - me dijo.

\- ¿Cuál es? - pregunté.

\- Los detendré con mis enredaderas y Pólux hará lo mismo solo que los embriagará.

Recordé aquella ocasión en el que el señor D nos salvó del doctor espino.

\- De acuerdo - le dije - hay que intentarlo, ¡Ninjas! - llamé la atención de los demás - traten de rodearlos, tenemos un plan, pero necesitamos su ayuda!

POV. Shikamaru

Percy nos explicó el plan, la verdad no le veía mucho sentido, pero no quería discutir ahora, hicimos lo que nos pidió y lanzamos muchos ataques incluidos los kunai con explosivos para rodearlos, la verdad, ellos dos podían con todo, no les tomaba nada para detener cualquiera de nuestros ataques.

\- ¡Ahora Katie! - dijo Percy.

Katie tomo posición, ¿acaso iba a enfrentarse a ellos?, no, eso no podía ser, Katie elevó sus manos al frente concentrada y de un momento a otro comenzaron a salir grandes enredaderas del suelo, justo donde estaban nuestros enemigos, tenían espinas en cualquier lado.

\- ¿Enserio piensan que nos pueden vencer con unas simples plantas? - dijo riendo Madara.

\- Quizás ya estén desesperados - dijo el chico a su lado - ya ni saben qué hacer.

\- ¡Pollux, ahora! - gritó Katie.

Pollux inmediatamente hizo algo similar a Katie solo que más rápido, hizo crecer enredaderas donde Madara se encontraban, eran plantas de vino, las uvas eran grandes.

\- Ustedes son muy ridículos - dijo Madara.

Pollux parecía muy concentrado y en un momento cerró su puño y todas las plantas explotaron creando un olor embriagante que llegó incluso a nosotros, debía de ser mayor el olor donde Madara se encontraba, por desgracia ellos dos se habían protegido muy bien creando una especie de escudo.

\- Simplemente ridículos - dijo Madara.

Entonces Pollux abrió los ojos, su mirada era algo fiera, sentí que su chacra se incrementaba y de pronto comenzó a correr hacia nuestros enemigos, ¿acaso era idiota?, todos estábamos sorprendidos.

\- Hay que detenerlo - dije.

Percy también estaba a punto de correr tras él, pero se detuvo.

\- ¡Alto! - nos dijo a todos.

\- ¡Debemos traerlo de vuelta! - le grité.

\- Mira - me dijo.

Miré a Pollux y vi que tenía una especie de aura morado rodeándolo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté.

\- Una bendición de Dioniso - respondió Percy.

Miramos como Pollux se aceró a nuestros enemigos, la explosión de antes había creado una especie de nube por lo que no fue visto pero nuestros enemigos lo detectaron justo cuando faltaba poco, el chico lo atrapó.

\- ¡No subestimen a un hijo de Dioniso! – gritó Pollux.

Pollux miró directamente los ojos al antes enmascarado, algo parecía suceder.

POV. Obito

¿Pero quién era este chico?, sentía un chacra muy poderoso en él, sus ojos se tornaron morados y diversas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer fugazmente en ellas, era poderoso, en cuanto hice contacto visual con él sentí que se metió en mi mente, muchos de mis antiguos miedos se hicieron presente en ese instante, todos mis miedos, mis temores, _¿pero qué me pasa?_ , pensé, acaso era una especie de genjutsu, imposible, mi sharingan estaba activado, pero cuando él me miró, fue imposible no contemplar todo lo que ahora veía, _tienes que despertar_ , me dije, traté lo más posible para salir de esta situación, a mi mente vinieron imágenes de Rin, de Minato sensei y de muchos otros más, vi como Kakashi atravesaba a Rin con su chidori, no lo soportaba más, sentía que me iba a volver loco.

\- ¡Basta ya! - grité - ¡basta!

Poco a poco pude volver, el chico seguía mirando, pero su mirada ya no era la misma.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? - pregunté confundido - eres una amenaza, debes morir.

\- ¿Qué pasa Obito? - preguntó Madara.

\- Este chico me metió en una especie de genjutsu - respondí.

\- Yo solo te metí dentro de tu mente - dijo el chico - nada más que eso.

\- Hay que matar con él y los otros dos - le dije a Madara - pueden ser una amenaza para la humanidad.

El chico rio de una forma un poco maniática.

\- ¿Amenaza contra la humanidad? - preguntó - ¿amenaza para la humanidad nosotros?

Evité mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

\- No sabes lo que dices - me dijo - nosotros hemos salvado a ustedes los mortales de muchos peligros.

\- ¿Mortales? - pregunté - ¿de qué peligro hablas?

\- Nada que debas saber - me dijo.

De pronto un perro grande apareció de la nada entre las sombras, había bajado la guardia.

\- Interesante - dijo Madara - pueden viajar en la oscuridad.

El otro chico pelinegro desmontó el canino.

\- Ya es suficiente Pollux - dijo.

\- Ustedes no deberían existir -les dije - tengo que acabar con ustedes, son una amenaza, podrían causar una guerra.

El llamado Pollux volvió a reír.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo Percy? - preguntó.

El chico Percy me dirigió una mirada fría.

\- Losé, no deberíamos existir y más yo - respondió - pero al mismo tiempo somos necesarios y nosotros no causamos guerra, la acabamos por bien de la humanidad, la verdadera amenaza aquí es ese ser de negro a quienes ustedes los ha estado manipulando.

\- ¿Ser de negro? - pregunté.

\- No importa - dijo el chico - pronto lo sabrán, vámonos Pollux.

Pollux se zafó de mi agarre y montó con su compañero sobre el perro.

\- Esperen - dijo Madara - ¿qué clase de mascota tienes?

\- Solo una perra del infierno - respondió Percy.

Antes de que dijéramos otra cosa desaparecieron en la oscuridad y se aparecieron junto a sus aliados dejándome con la duda de a qué se refería con ese ser de negro.

 _Continuara…_


	19. Al fin vuelvo a verte

Hola a todos de nuevo, al fin vuelvo a Fanfiction :-) :-)

Bueno, como sea, aquí está un nuevo capítulo después de tanto tiempo, cualquier opinión, observación o sugerencia es bienvenido :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Apoyo a Konoha

Capítulo diecinueve : Al fin vuelvo a verte.

POV. Katie

\- Eso fue peligroso - les dije a ambos.

\- Losé - respondió Percy - por suerte ya vienen más ayudantes.

El ataque continuó, nos atacaban y muchos ninjas fueron cayendo poco a poco, incluido Negi, lo cual, destrozó a Naruto, estaba dolido.

\- Naruto, eso no lo podemos cambiar - trate de tranquilizarlo - debemos seguir peleando.

\- Las personas...que quiero...se están yendo - dijo mientras templaba.

\- Naruto, ellos dieron la vida por ti - le dijo Hinata abrazándolo - por eso debemos seguir.

\- Yo los traje aquí - respondió él - yo...

\- Hazle caso a Hinata - le dije.

\- Yo soy el responsable de sus...

\- Entonces no estas listo para dirigir una batalla - lo interrumpí - viniste a la batalla sin saber nada, ¿en verdad pensabas que no iba a haber muertes?

\- ¡Que quieres que haga! - me gritó - ¡todos los que me importan van cayendo, tú no sabes nada!

\- ¡Ellos sabían que corrían ese riesgo! - le grité molesta - estoy cansada de escuchar que yo no se nada - me obligué a calmarme - ¿quién te crees tú para decirme eso?, he sobrevivido a muchas batallas hasta ahora, sobreviví contra otros semidioses, contra titanes, dioses, monstruos y gigantes, me dolió mucho perder a mis amigos, a mi familia en esas guerras, pero, lamentarse no servirá de nada, cada semidiós sabe que corre el riesgo de caer en batalla y peleamos hasta el final, creí que ya sabías eso, lamentarte no te traerá de vuelta a tus amigos, debemos seguir luchando, por ellos, lamentarse así, sería deshonrar su muerte.

Al ver que no decía nada, decidí dejarlo con Hinata, en verdad Naruto necesitaba entender que no todos saldrían con vida en aquella guerra, solo esperaba que no tardara en hacerlo, comencé a ayudar con la barrera en crear obstáculos con enredaderas, también las usaba para sacar del peligro a los shinobis al jalarlos fuera de cualquier ataque con ellas, casi todos nos empezábamos a cansar, ¿qué más podríamos hacer?, necesitábamos más refuerzos, más apoyo, gente que fuera capaz de ayudarnos, seguí ayudando pero de pronto todos los ataques cesaron, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿acaso algún dios misericordioso había hecho acto de presencia?, todas esas preguntas me fueron respondidas al dirigir mi mirada al mismo lugar en que casi todos la tenian, un carruaje jalado por pegasos surcaba en el cielo, todos mirábamos asombrados, mientras se acercaban, pude distinguir las figuras de Annabeth, Nico, Lou Ellen y los Stoll, sonreí de alivio al verlos, nadie hizo nada hasta que ellos aterrizaron con nosotros, al parecer Percy les avisó de que eran amigos y les permitieron la entrada, cuando todos bajaron del carruaje los pegasos alzaron el vuelo de nuevo y se perdieron en el cielo, corrí al encuentro de los Stoll, los había extrañado mucho, sus bromas, sus travesuras, era algo maravilloso el verlos al fin, los abracé con fuerza y ellos se asombraron.

\- Tranquila Katie, tranquila - me dijo Travis.

\- Sabemos que somos grandiosos - continuó Connor.

\- Pero controlate - terminaron los dos juntos.

\- Que bueno que llegaron - les dije sonriendo - necesitamos toda la ayuda que se pueda.

\- Lo sabemos - dijo Travis.

\- No te preocupes - me dijo Connor guiñándome un ojo - venimos bien preparados y equipados.

\- ¡A trabajar! - dijeron los dos dirigiéndose a los enemigos.

\- ¡Esperen hay algo...

\- ¡Lo sabemos! - dijeron - ¡el ser de negro, los dioses nos lo hicieron saber!

Y se perdieron entre la multitud, miré alrededor, los que estaban más cerca de nosotros, veían sorprendidos, les sonreí.

\- ¿Verdad que son geniales? - les pregunté.

" _¿Geniales?_ " preguntó mi yo interior " _¿qué no los odiabas por molestarte?_ "

Decidí que eso era algo de lo que ellos no se tendrían que enterar.

POV. Percy

Tan pronto como vi a Annabeth, corrí a su encuentro, me alegraba mucho verla al fin después de tanto tiempo, era estupendo y justo como pensé me recibió con una llave.

\- Perseus Jackson - me dijo despacio - ¿qué dijimos de las misiones?

\- ¿Puedo decir que era algo importante? - pregunté.

\- Todas las misiones parecen ser importantes - me dijo.

\- Perdóname - le dije con ojos de súplica - esta sí es la última misión listilla.

\- Más te vale sesos de alga - me dijo amenazante para después suspirar y soltarme.

\- ¿Entonces me perdonas? - le pregunté parándome.

Alcé su cara para que me viera y comencé a cortar la distancia entre nosotros hasta besarla, como extrañaba esos labios, sus besos, el aroma de su ser, abrazarla, tenerla en mis brazos, podría haber seguido besándola de no ser por una sacudida que nos mandaron nuestros atacantes.

\- Creo que no es momento para esto - me dijo Annabeth.

\- Eso parece - le contesté - ¿saben los detalles?

\- Lo sabemos- respondió con sus típicos ojos grises analizando todo - incluso lo del ser de negro.

\- Genial - dije aliviado - así nos ahorramos de explicaciones.

Ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza de manera divertida.

POV. Pollux

Yo estaba asombrado por la llegada de nuestros amigos, ví como Katie corría a abrazar a los Stoll y a Percy ir al encuentro de Annabeth para ser recibido con una llave, todos los miraban asombrados, al no saber que hacer, me acerqué a Nico y Lou.

\- Qué hay - los saludé.

\- Hola Pollux - respondió Lou.

Nico solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, después de eso ya no supe que decir, digo, era lógico que habían llegado para ayudarnos así que sería algo tonto preguntar el por qué de su llegada, tampoco se me daba el ánimo de abrazarlos, sería raro.

\- Los dioses nos no explicaron todo - me salvó Lou - nos dijeron todo sobre Madara, Obito y el ser de negro.

\- Eso es genial - les dije.

De pronto una sacudida nos sorprendió a todos.

POV. Madara

¿Pero quiénes eran estos extraños?, simplemente habían aparecido del cielo en un carruaje jalado por lo que parecían ser caballos alados, y lo peor de todo era que esos miserables habían corrido al encuentro de sus amigos para abrazarse, incluso en chico Jackson besó a esa chica rubia después de que le hicieran una llave, ¿en dónde creían que estaban?

\- ¿Sabes quiénes o qué son ellos? - me preguntó Obito.

\- No lo sé - respondí seriamente - pero me queda claro que no son personas comunes y corrientes, tienen un chacra fuerte.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? - preguntó mirando todo detalladamente - míralos, parecen felices y que se olvidaron de la batalla.

\- Entoncés hay que recordarles en dónde están - respondí - y mira, esos rubios vienen ya a nosotros, al parecer ellos aún saben en donde están.

Obito y yo enviamos un ataque que sacudió todo, eso me hizo reír.

\- ¿Ahora ya recuerdan en dónde están? - les pregunté.

Todos volvieron a lo que estaban antes de que esos extraños aparecieran, también alcancé a ver al jinchuriki del kyubi.

\- ¡Lucharemos hasta el final! - gritó mientras todos lo apoyaban.

 _Continuara..._


	20. Los nuevos aliados

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Apoyo a Konoha.

Capítulo veinte: Los nuevos aliados.

Yo no podía creer todo lo que veía, esos chicos estaban alrededor de Madara como si nada, esos rubios que acababan de llegar lanzaban explosivos a ellos para luego correr lejos, en verdad eran muy rápidos, ni Obito los podía alcanzar y en cima, Katie y Pollux hacían crecer las enredaderas y con ayuda de esa chica que también acababa de llegar los hacía aún más grandes, si que estaban resultando ser un gran problema para Madara y Obito, y para poner mejor las cosas, ese chico vestido todo de negro hizo salir de la tierra un ejército de esqueletos y grandes perros negros como el que Percy había montado antes, hablando de Percy él se dirigía a nuestros enemigos con una espada en la mano, era muy bueno en eso, la que al parecer era su novia también atacaba con una cuchilla en la mano y parecía analizar todo, sobra decir que todos estábamos muy asombrados, digo, no cualquier persona se atreve a atacar así al gran Uchiha Madara, nosotros también atacamos, no íbamos a quedarnos ahí nomas como si nosotros no fuéramos nada, demostramos que nosotros también éramos gente con poder y talento.

Madara y Obito también parecían sorprendidos pero al parecer podían con el ataque, de pronto, sentí como mi chacra poco a poco iba bajando, me sentía cansado y en poco tiempo caí sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Naruto! - Sakura vino a ayudarme inmediatamente - espera, te voy a ayudar pero por ahora debes de quedarte quieto.

\- ¿Será rápido? - le pregunté.

\- Naruto debes descansar - me repitió - ya has hecho bastante y no quiero que digas nada.

Mientras Sakura me ayudaba con su jutsu médico, traté de relajarme, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era tratar de recuperar chacra para volver en la batalla, al pasar un poco más de tiempo pude percibir más chacra, me sorprendí al reconocer al chacra de mi padre, el cuarto hokage, también pude notar otras, los que lo acompañaban eran también poderosos.

\- Te dije que te quedaras quieto - me dijo Sakura.

Me di cuenta de que había invocado algo del chacra del kyubi sin querer.

\- Lo siento - me disculpe - no era mi intención.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi padre apareciera de repente frente a nosotros, sorprendió a casi todos.

\- Es el cuarto hokage - dijeron algunos.

\- Así es - respondió parandose - soy Minato Namikaze.

Padre ya llegaste - le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Es tu padre? - preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

\- Así es - respondí - de veras!

De pronto apareció otro de la nada.

\- Tu leletransportacion es más rapido que el mío, cuarto - le dijo a mi padre, este tipo me pareció idéntico a la cara del segundo hokage, así que supuse que era él.

\- Gracias - agradeció mi padre.

Después de eso aparecieron otros dos, el primer hokage y el tercer hokage.

\- Viejo - saludé al tercero.

\- Hola Naruto - me saludó él sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaron? - les pregunté.

\- Ese tipo nos trajo aquí - respondió el primer hokage - nos liberó del sello.

\- Fue Orochimaru - explicó el tercero.

\- ¿Orochimaru? - preguntamos asombrados.

\- Si, fue él.

\- Pero bueno, ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender - dijo mi padre - debemos ayudar a esos chicos.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso.

\- Ahh, y tu amigo ya esta en camino - añadió mi padre.

Yo lo miré sorprendido.

\- ¿Hablas de Sasuke? - le pregunté.

Él asintió.

Pude sentir que Sakura se emocionaba un poco, ella estaba como yo, sorprendida pero no dejó que me fuera, me dio un gran golpe para evitar que me moviera. La verdad no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke apareciera frente a todos nosotros y, naturalmente todos se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¡Sasuke! - lo llamé.

\- Por ahora somos aliados - anunció.

\- Si claro - dijo Kiba molesto - como si fuéramos a confiar en ti.

Él lo miró con sus típicos ojos indiferentes.

\- Es cierto que antes quería destruir Konoha - nos explicó a todos - pero ahora eso ha cambiado, he tomado una nueva decisión.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura.

\- He decidido ser hokage.

Esos nos sorprendió a todos, nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

\- Pero descuiden eso no pasará - dije recobrando la compostura - porque yo seré el hokage.

\- Yo seré el hokage - dijo Kiba.

\- Eso lo decidiremos después entonces - dijo Sasuke.

Entonces en ese momento aparecieron Percy y todos sus amigos.

\- Pero Percy - dijo uno de los rubios - nos estábamos divirtiendo.

\- Creo que ya fue suficiente - dijo la chica rubia - ya los hemos distraído un buen tanto, es una lucha de ellos.

Sasuke los miró de manera curiosa y posó más tiempo la mirada en Percy y él también lo hizo.

Sasuke tenía su sharingan activado y comprendí que quería entrar en su mente, estaba a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera pero de repente se puso pálido, Percy sonrió de lado.

\- Lo siento - le dijo divertido - pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo, desgraciadamente para ti, he puesto barreras en mi mente de mis peores recuerdos como podrás ver.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó mi amigo.

\- Solo un aliado - respondió Percy encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oigan - llamó el primer hokage - tenemos cosas más importantes ahora.

\- Que los hokages y los demás shinobis vayan - dijo Percy mirándome - pero necesito al equipo siete ahora para tratar un asunto importante.

\- ¿Por qué te obedeceria? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- Porque se trata de algo importante en esta guerra - dijo la rubia.

Yo la miré y Percy se dio cuenta de eso.

\- Ahh, lo siento - dijo sonriendo - ella es Annabeth, mi novia.

Ella nos dirigio una mirada analizarora.

\- Ellos son Travis y Connor Stoll - dijo dirigiéndose a los dos rubios que parecían ser gemelos.

\- Ella es Lou Ellen - siguió Katie presentando a la otra chica - y…

Todos miraron alrededor buscando algo o a alguien.

\- Nico, sal de las sombras - llamó Annabeth.

De pronto, literalmente un chico salió de las sombras, estaba vestido todo de negro y tenía una espada.

\- Él es Nico Di Angelo - lo presentó Annabeth.

Todos estábamos asombrados.

\- Bueno, todos deben volver a la batalla, excepto el equipo siete - dijo Percy, todos le obedecieron, y como no, él sonaba como un verdadero líder.

El equipo siete se quedó junto con los semidioses.

\- ¿Y sobre qué quieren hablar? - preguntó Kakashi sensei.

\- Sobre el verdadero enemigo - dijo Annabeth.

\- Mmph, ya sabemos sobre Madara - dijo Sasuke - así que ya no hay nada que hablar.

Percy se comenzo a reir.

\- Saben esto es algo gracioso - dijo viéndonos a todos - les explico, la organización Akatsuki es temida y se creía que el líder era Pain quién era Nagato, pero Nagato era solamente controlado por Obito quién es controlado por Madara quien es controlado por ese de negro y que es controlado por esa mujer, la cual si despierta será muy malo.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos de nuevo.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que ellos no son la verdadera amenaza sino otros? - preguntó Sakura.

\- Así es - respondió Annabeth.

 _Continuará..._


	21. El verdadero enemigo

**Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Apoyo a Konoha

Capítulo veintiuno: El verdadero enemigo

POV. Sasuke

\- ¿Entonces quién es el verdadero enemigo? - preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

\- Bueno, ya que saben de los zetsus blancos, supongo que ya saben del zetsu negro - explicó Percy - el zetsu negro planea traicionar a Madara.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Naruto y Sakura.

\- Pero los zetsus no son tan fuertes - dije entonces - de hecho, son débiles.

\- El zetsu negro no tiene que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo - me dijo Annabeth - él simplemente se mantiene en las sombras y se aprovecha de tus sentimientos negativos.

\- Esa es una gran jugada de su parte - dijo el chico vestido de negro, creo que su nombre era Nico.

\- Y eso lo hace peligroso - dijo Katie.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? - preguntó Sai.

\- Revivir a su madre - respondió Annabeth - la que comenzó todo esto del chacra, Kaguya.

\- ¿Kaguya? - Preguntamos todos.

\- La madre del que llaman el sabio de los seis caminos - respondió la chica llamada Lou - si ella logra estar de vuelta entonces supongo que querrá reunir todo el chacra disperso para volver a hacerlo uno solo - explicó señalando con las manos al rededor.

\- Entonces debemos detenerlo, de veras! - dijo el dobe de Naruto como siempre sin antes pensar las cosas.

\- Primero debemos enfrentarnos a Madara - le recordó Sai - y no creo que quiera escucharnos.

\- Pero podemos intentarlo - dijo Sakura - quizás él se de cuenta.

\- Entonces él eliminará al zetsu negro - dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado - hay que hacerlo, de veras!

En verdad que ese dobe de Naruto nunca cambiaba y era exasperante.

\- Entonces Madara seguirá en lo suyo - le dijo Annabeth.

\- Él cree que lo que hace está bien - explicó Percy.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que está bien el meter en una ilusión a toda la humanidad? - preguntó Sakura mirándonos a todos.

\- Tú no entiendes - dijo Nico, todos volteamos a verlo, este chico tenía un chacra algo oscuro y poderoso, lo mismo percibía en los otros solo que sin tanto oscuridad - tanto Madara como Obito han sufrido muchas pérdidas, las batallas entre Senju y Uchiha arrebataron hermanos, en cuanto a Obito, él lo hace por la muerte de la chica que amaba.

\- Ellos creen que al meter al mundo en una ilusión, podrán salvarlo de aquellas pérdidas que ellos pasaron - siguió Nico, tenía los ojos fijos en Sakura pero todos pudimos ver en ellos la tristeza y la soledad - para querer salvarlos, primero debes entender lo que ellos quieren, por qué hacen lo que hacen, debes tratar de comprenderlos.

Pasó un momento de silencio, nadie hablaba tras escuchar esas palabras, la verdad si podía entender un poco a esos Uchiha, era como el deseo de venganza que yo guardaba hacia Itachi y después hacia Konoha.

\- Aaaayyyyy, no soporto este silencio - dijo uno de los rubios agarrandose la cabeza - ¿por qué no vamos y pateamos traseros?

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo su hermano, creo que se llamaba Connor - vayamos a patear traseros como antes.

Katie les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza.

Noté que Percy estaba sonriendo.

\- Bueno, después de ese comentario de mi amigo Nico - nos dijo a todos - creo que deberíamos pensar qué hacer.

\- ¿Tú piensas? - le preguntó Annabeth de forma divertida.

\- Jajajajaja - comenzaron a reirse los que parecían gemelos.

\- Ustedes estan igual - les dijo Katie.

Los tres chicos hicieron un puchero, parecían unos niños, que decepción, entonces los otros comenzaron a reirse excepto el equipo siete y ese chico Nico.

\- ¿Cómo pueden reirse en momentos como este? - preguntó Sakura - hay shinobis a nuestro alrededor que están dando lo mejor de si.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca se sabe cuando va a ser la última vez que puedas disfrutar - respondió - nosotros confiamos en nosotros, sabemos que cada uno dará lo mejor hasta el final.

\- Eso es cierto - dijo Annabeth - pero por ahora debemos decidir qué hacer.

\- De acuerdo chica sabia - le dijo Percy.

\- Quizás podamos hablar con ellos dos - dijo Sakura - tienes razón Nico, primero debemos comprenderlos.

Él no respondió tan solo siguió mirando sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

\- Y también trataremos de encontrar al zetsu negro - dijo Sai - yo daré lo mejor.

\- Así se habla Sai - le dijo Naruto a lo que el sonrio.

\- Supongo que primero nos vamos a acercar a Obito - les dije.

\- Sería lo más conveniente - respondió Annabeth - hasta ahora Madara parece estar esperando a Hashirama para combatir contra él.

\- Entonces vamos - dijo Naruto - Sakura, tú quédate aquí, debes recuperar chacra.

\- Nosotros les cuidamos las espaldas - nos dijo Percy.

\- Y...supongo que ustedes son igual que Percy, Katie y Pollux - dijo Naruto mirando a los demás.

\- Ahhh, cierto, lo siento, soy descuidado - dijo Percy dándose una palmada en el rostro - Sasuke, debemos decirte que nosotros no somos como ustedes los mortales.

\- Si, eso lo noté - le dije - ¿exactamente qué son ustedes?

\- Somos semidioses - respondió Katie - yo soy Katie, hija de Demeter, diosa de la agricultura.

\- Yo soy Pollux, hijo de Dioniso, dios del vino y la locura - se presentó un tipo alto y delgado.

-Yo soy Lou Ellen - se presentó una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes - hija de Hécate, diosa de la magia.

\- Nosotros somos Travis…

\- Y Connor Stoll…

\- ...hijos de Hermes…

\- ...mensajero de los dioses…

\- ...dios de los viajeros...

\- ...de los comerciantes…

\- ...de la velocidad…

\- ¡y de los ladrones! - terminaron los dos.

Todos parecían algo mareados por haber desviado la mirada cada vez que el otro hablaba, yo por mi parte estaba algo sorprendido, ¿dioses griegos?

\- ¿Así que ellos existen? - pregunté algo enfadado - ¿entonces por qué hasta ahora se muestran dispuestos a ayudar?

\- Es la primera vez que nos piden ayuda - respondió Percy - pero bueno, por ahora debemos ir a batalla.

Así que los dioses en verdad existían, eso me enojaba bastante, ¿cómo era posible que permitieran que guerras como este arruinaran a tantas personas?, miré nuevamente a ese chico, Percy, notaba que era alguien poderoso y cuando había intentado mirar en su mente con mi sharingan, esas imágenes eran de lo peor, me propuse a ser mejor que él y darle una lección a los dioses.

 _Continuara..._


	22. Obito

¡Hola a todos!, bueno al fin vuelvo a Fanfiction, jeje.

Bueno, disculpen la demora y espero que disfreten el capítulo :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Apoyo a Konoha

Capítulo veintidos: Obito

POV. Percy

Hablar con Obito Uchiha no estaba resultando para nada fácil, él tan solo creía hacer lo correcto así que esto en verdad era difícil, por suerte, la chica sabia estaba con nosotros así que ella ideó un plan, pero para ello Nico era necesario, afortunadamente él aceptó el plan así que ahora solo debíamos conseguir algo de tiempo.

\- Obito vamos - decía Naruto - podemos trabajar juntos, de veras!

Hasta este punto Obito ya ni siquiera contestaba a nadie, quizás ya se había cansado de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo, él tan solo se limitaba a atacarnos y nosotros de esquivarlo.

\- Obito es hora de que escuches - le dijo Annabeth mientras esquivaba un ataque suyo - sé que no vamos a lograr que nos escuches a nosotros, es por eso que decidimos traer a alguien muy especial para ti.

En ese momento Obito puso cara de confusión.

\- ¿Alguien especial para mí? - preguntó desconsertado - no hay nadie que sea así para mí.

\- Eso le rompería el corazón si te escuchara decir eso - dijo Connor con un acto dramático.

\- Por favor, a la única persona que consideré así ya no está - nos dijo.

\- Pero solo la escucharías a ella, ¿cierto? - dijo Annabeth.

\- Eso es algo imposible - dijo molesto - ella ya no está.

\- No olvides que somos semidioses - dije sonriendo - ¡¿Nico estás listo?!

\- Es ese momento el aire se volvió algo frio, vimos una figura acercarse a nosotros, estaba formado por una especie de niebla, era una chica, debía de ser Rin.

\- No puede ser posible - dijo Obito muy sorprendido - tú ya...dddddddddddddx

\- Obito - dijo Rin

\- ¿Rin? - preguntó él - ¿eres tú?

\- Oh, Obito, ¿qué te pasó?

POV. Rin

Desperté en un lugar desconocido, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?, miré al rededor, parecía un campo de batalla, poco a poco los recuerdos vinieron a mí, actualmente estaba sucediendo una nueva guerra ninja según tenía entendido.

\- ¿Eres Rin? - preguntó alguien.

Voltee a mirarlo, era un chico vestido todo de negro.

\- Emm, si - contesté - soy Rin.

\- Entonces debes venir conmigo - dijo el que al parecer me había invocado - debes hablar con Obito.

Esa respuesta me sorprendió mucho, ¿así que me habían invocado para que hablara con Obito?, él ahora estaba en malos pasos, eso me ponía muy tristre.

El tipo me explicó casi todo mientras caminábamos, pude comenzar a ver a Obito mientras un grupo de ninjas lo rodeaba, o quizás algunos eran semidioses como este chico.

\- ¡¿Nico estás listo?! -. pregunto un chico.

Yo avancé hacia ellos, Obito estaba paralizado en su sitio.

\- No puede ser posible - dijo muy sorprendido - tú ya...

\- Obito - le dije yo.

\- ¿Rin? - preguntó él - ¿eres tú?

\- Oh Obito, ¿qué te pasó? - dije mientras lo veía.

Este Obito era muy diferente al que había conocido de niña.

\- Obito, ¿por qué haces todo esto?

\- Rin, lo hago por tí - respondió - para que ya nadie sufra.

\- Pero ahora todos están sufriendo - le dije mirando alrededor - están sufriendo Obito.

\- Si ellos se rindieran y me apoyaran, nada de esto pasaría.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? - pregunté - ¿meter en una ilusión a todos?

\- Es lo mejor para todos.

\- Entonces nadie tendría una verdadera vida - le dije - todo sería una mentira.

\- Mientras las cosas esten así, solamente habran guerras Rin.

\- Pero esto no es lo correcto - le dije - ¿qué hay de tus sueños?

\- Esos sueños se rompieron cuando Kakashi te atravesó con su chidori - dijo molesto - esa vez aprendí que el mundo era cruel.

\- Pero Kakashi nunca quiso hacerlo -. expliqué - era algo necesario, si yo llegaba a la aldea todos morirían, Kakashi no quería dejarme, por lo que me interpuse en su camino, quería que mi hogar estuviera bien.

\- Pero Rin - insistió - es por eso que lo hago, así nadie volverá a tener que sacrificarse.

\- Pero sería una mentira - dije - por favor Obito, no hagas esto, no es lo que yo quiero, es algo cruel.

\- Rin, por favor...

\- No Obito - lo interrumpí - por favor tú, has cambiado tanto, esto no es lo que tú querías hacer, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?, decía que te observara, que tú serías un gran hokage y que nos protegerías a todos, yo siempre te observaba Obito, siempre, creía en ti - comencé a ver que yo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, no me quedaba mucho tiemnpo - así que no me vengas con que quieres dominar al mundo y meterlo en una gran ilusión para el bien del mundo porque no es verdad, tú puedes encontrar otra solución que no sea esta así que no deberías darte por vencido, yo ya jo estoy con ustedes aquí pero SIEMPRE los observo, si sigues haciendo esto, en verdad, voy a estar DESEPCIONADA.

POV. Percy

Despés de que Rin terminara de decir todo, desapareció, Obito estaba más que sorprendido ante todo lo sucedió que estaba paralizado, lo que nosotros no esperábamos es que Sasuke Uchiha fuera hacia Obito y le diera un gran puñetazo que lo dejó casi dormido.

\- Yo creo que eso no era necesario -dije asombrado.

\- Se lo merecía - se limitó a decir.

Un gran estruendo sacudió a todos, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que Hashirama y Madara ya habían comenzado con el combate, debía admitir que los dos eran grandes guerreros, ellos dos usaban distintos jutsus que eran super poderosos.

-Guau - exclamé.

\- No es momento para quedarnos aquí parados - dijo en ese momento Annabeth.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, chica sabia - dije.

La verdad es que Madara era poderoso y aún más al implantarse las células de Hashirama, así que para cuando llegamos no perdió más el tiempo y le insertó a Hashirama unas especies de barrotes negros.

\- Puede que con Obito las cosas hayan sido diferentes - nos dijo a todos - pero conmigo no podrán hacer nada.

Acto seguido se fue a nosé donde así que practicamente nos quedamos ahí parados viendo al primer hokage.

\- Debemos darnos prisa - dijo Annabeth.

Eso lo sabíamos, el problema era el cómo lo hacíamos.

 _Continuará..._


	23. Naruto se nos va

Hola a todos :-)

Siento que hace tanto que no actualizo, hasta tuve que ver un poco nuevamente el anime jaja.

Bueno espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson y Naruto no me pertenecen, Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Apoyo a Konoha

Capítulo veintitrés: Naruto se nos va

Después de que Madara se lanzara a ir hacia no sé donde, nos dispusimos a seguirlo, pero antes de eso, el primer hokage llamó a Sasuke.

—Eres un Uchiha, ¿cierto?

—Lo soy —respondió él con una mirada imperturbable.

—Debemos ir hacia donde está Madara —nos dijo la listilla.

Todos dejamos a Sasuke y al primer hokage solos.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Nico.

—Siganme —dijo Lou —puedo sentir que se fue hacia allá.

Acto seguido la seguimos por el campo de batalla, era increíble como todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Madara, ahora los bijuu estaban libres y también lo estaban rodeando.

—¡Madara! —gritó Naruto.

Inmediatamente también se posicionó con su bijuu frente a Madara, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, vimos como Madara atacó a los bijuu, pero ellos se defendieron, en verdad parecían no querer saber nada de él y supuse que era algo normal, digo, ¿quién no va querer acabar con el tipo que te ha tratado mal y esclavizado?, ¡nadie!

—Él es muy poderoso —dijo Lou asombrada.

—Los acabaré a todos —dijo Madara.

De pronto de la tierra salió uno de los zetsus blancos, Madara le quitó el brazo para ponérselo él mismo, pero al parecer, también le había entregado un ojo, era un ojo morado con varias lineas en forma de óvalos.

—Es hora de que ustedes me sirvan, bestias —dijo a los bijuu —es hora de ponerles las cadenas.

Inmediatamente se hizo un pequeño corte en el pulgar e hizo un sello que al parecer era de invocación, no tardó mucho para que esa estatua de madera a la que le llamaban gedou mazo apareciera, pero le habían arrancado un brazo.

—El gedou mazo estaba en Obito —dije —¿pero quien le arrancó el brazo?

—Entonces pudieron haber sido Kakashi sensei y el cuarto hokage —respondió Pollux.

—¿Ellos dos? —pregunté extrañado.

—Claro —respondió —te recuerdo que ellos se quedaron con Obito.

Miré alrededor, no veía a ninguno de ellos por aquí, la verdad, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

—No me digas que apenas te acabas de dar cuenta —dijo Katie.

Le sonreí en forma de disculpa, antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo de la boca del gedou mazo salieron unas cadenas moradas, eran largas y sujetaron a los bijuu de sus cuellos, el tercer kazekage estaba con el shukaku y trató de defenderlo, pero la verdad, Madara era tan bueno, que simplemente cortó la cadena y lo volvió a dirigir hacia el bijuu, poco a poco los bijuu fueron arrastrados hacia la boca de ese gigante.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —le preguntó Lou a la listilla.

Todos nos la quedamos viendo mientras ella analizaba la situación.

—Estamos en una situación difícil —dijo ella —correr hacia Madara y atacarlo sería algo imprudente.

—Pero quizás es lo que debemos hacer —dijo Polux —así podremos darles algo de tiempo y quizás...

—No Polux, es muy arriesgado —lo cortó Annabeth.

Él la miró.

—Es lo que habríamos hecho —dijo.

Era cierto, si la listila no habría estado con nosotros, ahora mismo estaríamos atacando a Madara en lugar de estar parados junto con los demás shinobis, pero había aprendido con los años que era mejor hacerle caso.

—Si atacamos ahora no nos servirá de nada —dijo ella —si en verdad él no es el verdadero enemigo entonces lo mejor es no malgastar fuerzas.

—Ese chico Naruto está perdiendo la vida —dijo Nico llamando nuestra atención.

Mientras nosotros prestábamos atención a la charla, los bijuu habían sido tragados por el gedou mazo incluido el kyubi y ahora Naruto se encontraba cayendo, Connor se apresuró a ir por él con una velocidad asombrosa y logró atraparlo.

POV. Connor

—Necesito llevarlo con la hokage —dijo el tipo que se había acercado —ella puede ayudarlo y después con el cuarto hokage.

—De acuerdo —dije.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —preguntó.

—Solo corrí —respondí.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hay mucha distancia?

Miré hacia atrás, era cierto, desde aquí no se veía muy bien a los shinobi, quedé asombrado, nunca había hecho algo así.

—Mi padre es el dios de la velocidad —dije.

—Podrías volver a hacerlo y llevarte a Naruto —me dijo —debemos ahorrarle todo el tiempo que se pueda.

—¿Yo? —pregunté, miré a Naruto, parecía morir —lo intentaré.

No sabía si pudiera volver a hacer eso, pero entonces traté de hablarle a mi padre Hermes.

" _Hey padre, que tal_ " dije en mi mente " _bueno...sucede esto, tengo que llevar a este mortal rápidamente para que se salve, entonces, yo quisiera saber si me podrías dar una ayudadita_ "

El tipo puso a Naruto en mi espalda y yo traté de correr lo más pronto que pude, _por favor, por favor_ , pensaba, la verdad no sé si pude hacerlo como había llegado, pero eso sí, fui lo más rápido que pude, muy rápido que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba con los otros.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo mi hermano.

—Lo sé —dije sonriendo —hum, ¿dónde está la hokage?, sea quien sea.

—Creo que ella está con Sakura —dijo Katie —se dirigió hacia allá.

—Gracias —dije —ella es la chica con pelo rosado, ¿cierto?

Antes de irme alcancé a ver a Nico, lo miré.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Quizás tú deberías llevártelo —le dije —con tu viaje sombra.

Miró hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

—Los alcanzaré después —dijo —primero voy a asegurarme de algo.

Y desapareció antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Ash, bueno ya que —me dije.

Comencé a ir nuevamente rápido, mientras lo hacía, miraba las caras de las personas, no era tan difícil para mí, de echo me parecía se apartaban a mi paso, de un momento a otro me di cuenta de que me rodeaba un aura como amarilla.

" _Guau_ " pensé " _gracias padre, te debo una viejo_ "

La verdad el estado de Naruto me preocupaba, se estaba muriendo poco a poco, cada vez sus latidos se iban haciendo lento y más lento, cuando al fin encontré a aquella chica pelirrosa me acerqué a ella.

—Sakura, ¿cierto? —pregunté y ella asintió sorprendida y luego cambió a preocupada —Naruto necesita la ayuda de la hokage, Nico vendrá ahora para llevarlos con el charto hokage, mientras tanto ella tendrá que evitar que se muera.

Ella corrió a ver a Naruto con total preocupación, tuve que tener cuidado en no caerme.

—Será mejor que vaya Sakura —dijo la que al parecer era la hokage —a mí me queda poco chacra, ve Sakura.

Ahora solo faltaba que Nico apareciera, mientras tanto Sakura empezó a tratarlo, cabe decir que era momentos de mucha tensión.

" _Date prisa Nico_ " pensé " _es urgente que vengas ya, este tipo se va_ "

POV. Hinata

—¿Que está pasando? —le pregunté a Kiba.

—Al parecer Naruto está herido —respondió —espera, ¿quieres decir que no puedes usar tu byakugan?

A este punto la mayoría de nosotros se había quedado ya con poco chacra, pero aún así activé mi byakugan, vi a Naruto, pero él estaba casi muriéndose, eso me asustó mucho.

" _No puede ser_ " me dije a mi misma " _Naruto tiene que estar bien_ "

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a correr en su dirección a pesar del cansancio que ya sentía en mi cuerpo, corrí a él, no quería dejarlo solo en este momento, pero la verdad no pude hacer nada cuando apareció un chico vestido todo de negro y se lo llevó en las sombras junto a Sakura, cuando alcance a llegar ellos ya se había ido.

—Hola —saludó el chico que estaba momentos antes también con Naruto —¿estas bien?, supongo que eres amiga de Naruto —sonrió —no te preocupes él estará bien, Nico se encargará de llevarlos en tiempo récord.

* * *

Hola W.M King, gracias, aunque luego la tengo algo abandonada jeje :-)


End file.
